Estocolmo
by Tassy Riddle
Summary: Nome do Paciente: Harry J. Potter. Diagnóstico: Síndrome de Estocolmo. Quando a vítima se apaixona por seu agressor, cabe ponderar, qual o limíte entre a loucura e o verdadeiro amor? Slash. Tom & Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história **Slash**, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.  
**(3)** – Entre "..." pensamentos.  
Entre - ... – diálogos.  
Itálico: _Parsel (língua das cobras)._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**ESTOCOLMO**

Nome do paciente: Harry James Potter.

Diagnóstico: Síndrome de Estocolmo.

- Por Merlin... – murmurou assustada, encarando fixamente o nome em letras douradas que estava gravado na ficha.

Quando a Dra. Elizabeth Jane Owens pegou a ficha de seu novo paciente naquela manhã, não esperava encontrar o nome do famoso menino-que-sobreviveu, o mesmo que havia desaparecido há seis anos no terrível ataque de Voldemort ao Ministério da Magia. Era certo que o próprio Alvo Dumbledore, há alguns dias, viera pessoalmente lhe pedir para assumir este caso, pois, segundo palavras do diretor de Hogwarts, não havia profissional melhor do que ela naquela área específica e modéstia a parte, dois prêmios – Varinha de Ouro e Entidade Mágica do Ano – comprovavam isto. Todavia, ela nunca imaginou que aquela pessoa tão importante para Dumbledore, a ponto de fazê-lo tratar da internação pessoalmente, fosse Harry Potter, o aclamado Eleito para destruir o Lord das Trevas.

Agora, ela pensava, fazia sentido os dois Aurores de guarda na porta daquele quarto, que era apenas o mais reservado e confortável quarto da ala psiquiátrica do Hospital de St. Mungus, o único quarto situado ao final do extenso corredor inteiramente branco, reservado somente para casos de alta periculosidade ou para celebridades mágicas que queriam ter aqueles 'problemas' escondidos de jornais sensacionalistas.

- Tenha calma – falou para si mesma – Ele é apenas mais um paciente que precisa de ajuda.

Dizendo isso, ela ingressou no aposento onde se encontrava o menino, recordando a si mesma que uma psicomaga que possuía dois doutorados nas melhores universidades mágicas de Zürich e Berlin não poderia se deixar abalar pela fama imposta a um garoto logo no seu primeiro ano de vida.

- Bom dia, Harry – cumprimentou calmamente, os olhos ainda fixados nos papéis em suas mãos – Eu sou a Dra. Elizabeth Owens e gostaria de conversar um pouco com você.

Ao levantar o olhar, porém, as palavras morreram em sua boca. O adolescente recostado na confortável cama de lençóis brancos era indubitavelmente bonito. O corpo esguio e de músculos pouco assinalados, coberto por uma camisa branca simples e uma calça de algodão da mesma cor, em conjunto com a face isenta de qualquer sombra de barba, formada por traços finos e aqueles impressionantes olhos verdes, davam um aspecto angelical ao menino e o confundia com um jovem de não mais que dezesseis anos – algo equívoco, pois ela mesma comprovou, ao voltar os olhos à ficha, que sua idade agora era vinte e um anos recém cumpridos –, não obstante, os cabelos negros como ébano, espalhados displicentemente pelo travesseiro, em contraste com sua tez alva e os lábios finos e rosados, acrescentavam um ar sensual e ao mesmo tempo pueril ao menino. Como um anjo voluptuoso fugido do paraíso.

Mas algo maculava aquele ente tão sublime.

E ao encarar os olhos verdes, perdidos e tristes, notou que não havia brilho algum ali. Apenas uma tristeza profunda. Deu-se conta, então, que era esse o motivo.

- Eu quero voltar para casa – uma voz melodiosa, baixa e suave, despertou a Dra. Owens de sua análise inicial.

Com uma expressão séria e o olhar fixo nos olhos sem brilho, ela se sentou na poltrona que havia junto à cama e perguntou em seguida:

- E onde é a sua casa, Harry?

Silêncio.

E o mesmo olhar sem brilho.

- Você está falando de Hogwarts? – ela insistiu – Você quer voltar para Hogwarts? É isso?

- Não. Eu quero voltar para casa.

- Está falando, então, da casa dos seus tios?

Ele suspirou e continuou a encarar as próprias mãos como se procurasse alguma coisa.

- Eu gostaria de poder te ajudar, Harry, mas para isso você precisa me dizer que casa é essa para a qual você quer tanto voltar.

O silêncio, porém, continuou.

- É o Largo Grimmauld?

- Não. Nenhuma dessas é a minha casa, para nenhuma dessas eu quero voltar, eu só quero voltar para a minha família – os olhos verdes fixaram-se nela finalmente – Para a família que tiraram de mim.

Os olhos de Harry acompanharam os rápidos movimentos da mão fina, mas isenta de anéis, escrevendo contra uma pequena prancheta. E então, suspirou novamente. Já havia passado por aquilo.

- Você quer me falar mais sobre esta família?

- Não – contestou firme – Eu só quero voltar para casa.

- Escuta, Harry, eu estou tentando te ajudar, mas...

- Eu conheço essa história – interrompeu com indiferença – A outra psicomaga, em Hogwarts, falou a mesma coisa, começou da mesma forma e também não chegou a lugar algum. Eu não estou louco. Eu só quero voltar para a minha casa.

Voltando o olhar para a ficha de Harry, ela releu o diagnóstico, provavelmente atribuído pela psicomaga que o assistira em Hogwarts. "Síndrome de Estocolmo" era algo sério, principalmente numa situação como esta, mas antes de confirmar o diagnóstico de sua colega de profissão era preciso ela mesma estudar e caso. Não fora a toa que Dumbledore recorrera a ela para tal labor, afinal, numa situação com possibilidades catastróficas como esta, apenas a melhor psicomaga do continente mágico-europeu teria possibilidades de reverter isto. Sem dúvida alguma, Harry Potter era o seu mais novo e profundo desafio.

- Com licença, Harry – desculpou-se com um amigável sorriso – Voltarei em seguida.

Dizendo isso, e recebendo apenas um silencioso balançar de cabeça do menino, ela seguiu ao banheiro daquele mesmo quarto para lavar o rosto e ficar alguns instantes sozinha. Era um lugar relativamente amplo, nas cores branco e azul-claro, com uma espaçosa ducha ao fundo – sem banheira, pois poderia representar riscos aos pacientes – o assento sanitário e a grande pia de mármore branco logo ao lado, e acima desta se encontrava um espelho revestido com uma fina película de segurança que impedia que os pacientes o quebrassem, algo simples, mas que ajudava a decorar e ampliar aquele aposento tranqüilo.

- "Lembre-se, Owens, não se deve dar crédito aos jornais e tablóides" – refletia – "Você conhecerá quem é Harry Potter aqui e agora, isento de qualquer estigma".

Ao encarar seu reflexo no espelho, deparou-se com uma mulher de quarenta e cinco anos que, porém, não aparentava mais do que trinta, o cabelo castanho-claro caindo em pequenos cachos até seus ombros e emoldurando a face de profundos olhos azuis, estes sempre destacados pelo jaleco branco que se sobrepunha ao sóbrio conjunto de calça social branca e camisa social na cor salmão, fazendo harmonia com o delicado colar e os brincos de pérola, que findavam elegância e profissionalismo à sua lânguida imagem. Era uma mulher bonita e inteligente, ex-aluna da casa Ravenclaw, que se formara em medimagia pela Universidade Mágica de Cambridge, especializada em psicomagia pelo Departamento Psicomágico de Oxford e que ainda contava com dois doutorados nesta área pelas melhores universidades mágicas da Suíça e da Alemanha sendo que na primeira, fizera sua tese com base na Síndrome de Estocolmo e recebera o prêmio Varinha de Ouro por tal trabalho, um prêmio equivalente ao Nobel de Ciência para os muggles. Era muito bem sucedida profissionalmente e no campo afetivo contava com o carinho de seus dois gatos persas, Freud e Young, pois não tinha tempo para qualquer outro tipo de relação afetiva e bem ou mal, era muito feliz assim. Vivia sua vida tranqüila como psicomaga chefe do departamento de psicomagia de St. Mungus, isto é, até o diretor de Hogwarts aparecer com aquele que intuía ser o seu maior desafio: Harry Potter.

Mas ela era conhecida por nunca se deixar vencer por um desafio.

- Está na hora – murmurou consigo, secando o rosto na toalha felpuda junto a pia.

Quando regressou ao quarto, deparou-se com o tranqüilo semblante de Harry, ainda na mesma posição, os olhos perdidos na janela protegida com grades de ferro. Respirando fundo, então, ela voltou a se sentar na poltrona junto à cama e reiniciou a conversa com o menino:

- Segundo o professor Dumbledore – notou um pequeno escurecer no olhar esmeralda – você passou os últimos dois meses submetido à terapia intensiva em Hogwarts, com uma profissional adequada o acompanhando vinte e quatro horas por dia, mas como você mesmo disse, não houve resultados.

Ele não fez qualquer comentário.

O olhar ainda adsorvido na janela.

- Como um favor pessoal, então, o professor Dumbledore pediu para eu recebê-lo aqui com segurança reforçada e absoluto sigilo – ela continuou – Apenas eu e os Aurores sabemos quem está hospedado neste quarto, pois todos os aposentos possuem magia-autolimpante e a comida, como você já deve ter percebido, aparece e desaparece da mesa como no Salão Principal em Hogwarts.

Um suspiro desanimado foi a única reação que ele esboçou.

- Você sabe por que está aqui?

E agora, um sorriso cansado.

- São sempre as mesmas perguntas – respondeu finalmente – Você sabe por que está aqui? Como você se sente sobre isso? E a sua infância? O que você está sentindo?

Ela deu uma risadinha e aquilo capturou a atenção do menino.

- Você está certo, a maioria dos psicomagos e até mesmo dos psicólogos muggles não é muito criativa em seus métodos e perguntas, mas como um ponto a meu favor devo dizer que faço uso de técnicas distintas.

A resposta recebida, porém, foi um olhar frio.

- Minha técnica consiste em conversarmos um pouco e então, eu extrair algumas lembranças suas para estudar nesta Penseira – indicou o pequeno recipiente de porcelana que levava consigo – depois de analisá-las, eu retomo a conversa com você e assim, vamos desvendando os interessantes labirintos da mente juntos.

- Se eu concordar com isso, vou poder voltar para casa?

- Depende. Se eu obtiver resultados satisfatórios você poderá sair daqui e fazer o que quiser.

- É mesmo?

- Sim, ajude-me a entendê-lo e você tem a minha palavra.

- Você dá a sua palavra, mas não leva em conta o que eles querem – seus olhos escureceram novamente – Eles não vão deixar você fazer isso.

- Eles quem?

- As pessoas que me seqüestraram – respondeu com segurança – que me tiraram da minha família.

- E quem são essas pessoas, Harry?

Ele a observou por alguns segundos para então, contestar com firmeza:

- Dumbledore e os outros.

Certo...

Ela o encarou profundamente, aquilo fora no mínimo, inesperado.

Ainda que, considerando o quadro analisado, era uma reação dentro dos padrões.

Era preciso, então, dar um passo de cada vez para tanto ela mesma quanto o menino-que-sobreviveu entenderem o que realmente se passava ali.

- Não se preocupe, Harry, se você me ajudar a entender o que eles pensam que está acontecendo, eu poderei convencê-los a deixá-lo ir, o que acha?

- Se você conseguir.

- Ora, não perdemos nada em tentar, não é mesmo?

Harry apenas deu os ombros e com um pequeno sorriso ela prosseguiu:

- Eu gostaria que você relaxasse e fechasse os olhos, isso mesmo, deixe sua mente fluir livremente... Agora eu quero que você deixe sua mente levá-lo há seis anos atrás. Quantos anos você tinha naquela época?

- Quinze anos.

- E o que estava acontecendo naquele período?

- Eu estava cursando o quinto ano em Hogwarts – respondeu monotonamente – Havíamos formado a Armada de Dumbledore para aprendermos aquilo que Umbridge, a nova professora, não nos ensinava.

- Você fala no plural, então me diga, quem mais estava com você?

- Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley.

- Seus amigos?

- Na época eu achei que fossem – sorriu com amargura.

Ela fez algumas anotações e continuou em seguida:

- Você se lembra da batalha que aconteceu no Ministério da Magia?

O silêncio que se seguiu à pergunta, alertou-a quanto a uma possível resistência que Harry viesse a esboçar, mas após alguns segundos ele respondeu tranqüilo:

- Sim.

- Certo, então eu gostaria que você pensasse nesse dia, de olhos fechados, por favor, concentre-se nos momentos que você vivenciou no Ministério de Magia há seis anos atrás...

Aproximando sua varinha, cujo núcleo era pelo de unicórnio dourado, do rosto sereno de Harry, ela começou a extrair para a pequena Penseira em seu colo as lembranças que o menino-que-sobreviveu guardava daquele fatídico dia.

-x-

- SIRIUS!

O grito desesperado deixou os lábios de Harry.

- Não... Não pode ser... SIRIUS!

Mas já era tarde.

A intensa luz verde o havia atingindo e então, seu corpo se perdeu pelo misterioso arco coberto por um véu negro que jazia naquela sala abandonada. Quis correr. Quis impedir que ele desaparecesse para sempre. Quis trazê-lo de volta, como queria trazer seus pais. Mas o poderoso agarre do Prof. Lupin o deteve, acompanhado de aflitas palavras que o advertiam do perigo daquela ação impensada, que informavam que já era tarde de mais. Ele havia partido.

E então:

- EU MATEI SIRIUS BLACK! – a risada maligna num tom infantil.

E ele se desvencilhou do agarre de seu professor e correu. Correu como se sua própria vida dependesse disso. Correu empunhando a varinha, o ódio cintilando em seus olhos verdes. Correu atrás de Bellatrix Lestrange. Correu em busca de vingança.

- EU MATEI SIRIUS BLACK!

- CRUCIO!

Na mesma hora, ela parou de rir.

- O bebê Potter quer brincar? – perguntou, prostrada no chão, com um biquinho infantil.

- "Você tem que querer..." – Harry ouviu em sua mente.

Sim, ele precisava querer.

Precisava realmente querer feri-la, fazê-la pagar pelo quê havia feito ao seu padrinho.

- "Vamos, Harry, você conhece o feitiço..." – pareciam sussurrar em sua nuca.

E ele se lembrou de Sirius.

Lembrou-se que por causa daquela mulher caída aos seus pés, ele não o veria nunca mais. Por causa daquela mulher, ele perdera a única chance de ter uma família.

- "Não tenha medo, Harry, apenas sinta...".

E ele não pensou em mais nada.

Apenas sentiu.

- CRUCIO!

E os gritos de Bellatrix ecoaram pelas paredes sombrias.

Tais gritos inundados de dor, porém, eram música para os seus ouvidos.

Pareceram passar horas, quando, na verdade, haviam transcorrido poucos minutos.

Harry sequer estava consciente da tranqüila mão pousada em seu ombro, quando, de repente, Alvo Dumbledore apareceu por entre as chamas verdes de uma das chaminés. A expressão do diretor de Hogwarts era sombria, seus olhos fixando-se na mulher se contorcendo no chão, subindo ao semblante enraivecido de Harry para, então, enforca a pessoa por detrás do menino,

- Solte-o imediatamente.

- Eu acho que não, meu caro Alvo.

Quando Harry ouviu aquela voz serpentina à suas costas, arregalou os olhos e pareceu voltar à realidade. No instante seguinte, suspendeu a maldição e se virou rapidamente para encarar aquele ser que marcara sua vida. O último encontro dos dois havia sido no ano anterior, no cemitério dos Riddle, e graças à armadilha montada no Torneio Tribruxo, o Lord das Trevas regressara à vida com a ajuda do próprio sangue do menino.

- Você...! – Harry ofegou. A poucos centímetros do seu rosto, Lord Voldemort o encarava com aquela grotesca face de cobra, os olhos vermelhos como o sangue alheio que tanto derramara, o corpo alto e magro, a pele pálida semelhante a verdadeiras escamas que se destacavam por entre a túnica negra e sombria.

- Nos encontramos de novo, Harry.

Todavia, antes que o menino-que-sobreviveu pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra, um poderoso feitiço de Dumbledore o afastou rapidamente do Lord e arremessou este há cem metros de distância. Agora, caído no chão, Harry observava uma moribunda Bellatrix se levantar e fugir pelas mesmas chamas que havia aparecido Dumbledore, sob o seu furioso, mas impotente olhar esmeralda, enquanto o diretor de Hogwarts e Lord Voldemort começavam uma batalha épica.

Harry mal podia acompanhar a velocidade alcançada pelos feitiços.

As intensas luzes, voando de um lado para o outro, em diferentes tons de colorido, quase o cegavam.

De um lado, Voldemort conjurava uma enorme serpente de fogo, do outro, Dumbledore se defendida com um poderoso muro de cristal.

- Por Merlin... – murmurou Harry, aflito, encolhendo-se no chão e protegendo o rosto com as mãos da poeira de vidro, resultante de um dos feitiços, que varria todo o piso.

De repente, notou, aquele lugar fora tomado pelo silêncio.

No instante seguinte, um intenso frio tomou conta do seu corpo, resultante do pequeno redemoinho gelado que o envolvera. E então, a falta de ar, a sensação de que algo mais queria adentrar no seu corpo e o sufocava. E a seguir, a total escuridão.

- Harry...? – a preocupada voz do diretor de Hogwarts quebrou o silêncio, ajoelhado ao lado do menino, que se contorcia no chão frio em meio à poeira de vidro.

Para completo horror de Dumbledore, ao abrir os olhos, Harry o encarou com um profundo olhar vermelho-sangue e no suave rosto do menino, marcado pelos arranhões e hematomas daquela batalha, desenhou-se um sorriso repleto de malícia.

- Harry...

- Desista, meu caro Alvo, você o perdeu.

A melodiosa voz de Harry encontrava-se cheia de ironia.

Mas o menino parecia lutar contra a invasão de seu inimigo.

Contorcia-se e lutava com todas as forças, lembrando-se de seus amigos.

- "Deixe-me paz!" – Harry gritou em sua mente, quebrando aos socos a espécie de espelho que o prendia.

E mais uma vez, tudo ficou escuro.

Mas agora podia respirar novamente.

Quando abriu os olhos, com dificuldade, observou a imponente imagem do Lord das Trevas observando-o de cima, a varinha em mãos e um sorriso sarcástico no rosto ofídico.

- Você vai perder tudo, Harry Potter – declarou com maldade – E no final, para você, restará só a mim.

Harry não entendeu aquelas palavras.

E Dumbledore, bem como os amigos de Harry que acabavam de chegar, sequer tiveram tempo de impedir o que se seguiu. Numa nuvem negra, como um redemoinho, Voldemort desapareceu, levando consigo Harry Potter, seu maior inimigo. As últimas palavras que Harry ouviu foi o Ministro da Magia, perplexo, afirmando ao fundo:

- Ele voltou...

E então, tudo ficou escuro.

Quando Harry voltou a abrir os olhos, sentiu que haviam passado dias. Seu corpo estava todo dolorido e uma das lentes de seus óculos havia quebrado, permitindo que apenas o seu olho direito enfocasse o que se passava ali. A julgar pelo intenso frio e pelas úmidas paredes de pedra a sua volta, a hipótese mais coerente seria estar num dos calabouços da fortaleza de Voldemort, a espera de uma morte certa. Bom, pensou, ao menos estaria com seus pais e com o seu padrinho.

- Sirius... – murmurou, seus olhos rapidamente se enchendo de lágrimas.

No entanto, não lhe foi permitido sequer afundar-se no luto e chorar pela grande perda que sofrera, pois, no instante seguinte, as imensas portas de ferro que guardavam aquele calabouço se abriram. E uma dor intensa tomou sua cicatriz.

- Ora, ora, temos uma celebridade em meus domínios – a serpentina voz ecoou repleta de malícia.

Com sua visão turva devido à dor e debilitada pelo estado de seus óculos, Harry pôde distinguir apenas o semblante ofídico do Lord, envolto em sua túnica negra, encarando-o com um sorriso de burla, ao lado dele, encontravam-se dois Comensais da Morte devidamente encapuzados e com suas máscaras de prata cobrindo seus rostos, mas Harry intuía que deviam compartilhar do mesmo sorriso.

- Não vai agradecer minha hospitalidade, Harry?

- Acabe logo com isso!

- Crucio.

Os gritos do jovem Gryffindor inundaram o ambiente e o sorriso do Lord apenas aumentou, acompanhado de um tom frio:

- Sou eu quem dá as ordens aqui, menino, não se esqueça disso. Enquanto você estiver em minhas mãos, eu vou decidir se você irá comer, se irá beber, se poderá se vestir... Sou eu quem vai decidir a hora da sua morte e isso vai acontecer quando você deixar de me ser útil, ou quem sabe, posso deixar meus Comensais se divertirem com o famoso menino-que-sobreviveu, isso tudo vai depender da minha boa vontade, entendeu bem?

Harry apenas apertou os punhos.

A dor daquele recente Cruciatus ainda lhe afligindo.

Mas nada era pior do que a sensação de impotência diante daquilo.

- Você entendeu?

Silêncio.

- Crucio.

E mais gritos.

- Você entendeu?

- S-Sim...

- Bom menino.

Com um sorriso debochado, o Lord o deixou sozinho.

E Harry, por sua vez, perguntava-se por quanto tempo agüentaria tudo aquilo. A morte parecia uma opção tentadora ali.

-x-

Quando a Dra. Owens saiu da Penseira, uma vez que a lembrança de Harry chegara apenas àquele ponto, pois era quando acabava o fatídico dia, seu rosto estava pálido e seus olhos dilatados de susto. Ao contemplar o menino recostado na cama, porém, observou que este descansava com os olhos serrados e o semblante tranqüilo. Aquilo era no mínimo, impressionante. Somente o fato de estar numa lembrança tão vívida com o Terror do Mundo Mágico já havia deixado suas mãos trêmulas e seu corpo suando frio, sequer podia imaginar, então, o que Harry havia passado ali. Era um ambiente propicio para qualquer trauma psicológico, sem duvida alguma.

- No dia em que houve a batalha no Ministério, você foi levado pelo Lord das Trevas...

- Não o chame assim.

- Assim como?

- Com esse estereótipo horrível.

- E como eu devo chamá-lo?

- Tom.

Ela arregalou os olhos, inevitavelmente, quando viu um sorriso doce e apaixonado surgir nos lábios do menino.

- Tom? – perguntou atônica.

- Sim, é o nome dele, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ele não gosta muito, mas eu o convenci de que é lindo.

- Oh... Realmente, é um nome bonito, mas você não acha que a aparência dele destoa um pouco disso?

Ao contrário do esperado, para desconcertá-la mais ainda, dos finos lábios originou-se um divertido e suave riso:

- Você diz isso porque o viu com aquela cara-de-serpente horrível, depois desse dia, com a ajuda do meu sangue novamente, ele recuperou a sua antiga aparência que nem se compara àquilo.

A mão da Dra. Owens movia-se com uma velocidade vertiginosa sobre o papel junto à prancheta em seu colo, cada palavra de Harry era analisada a fundo, e aos poucos ela começava a entender o cenário que se formava ali. Um cenário que a cada segundo se mostrava mais propício para a Síndrome de Estocolmo, sobre a qual ela se lembrava de ter lido e escrito em sua própria tese: "a fim de que a Síndrome de Estocolmo possa ocorrer, deve-se observar dentre significativos traços, uma relação de severo desequilíbrio de poder na qual o raptor dita aquilo que o prisioneiro pode e não pode fazer".

Tal relação de evidente desequilíbrio de poder, ela pôde observar logo de início, existira constantemente no cativeiro de Harry.

Mas muitas lembranças precisavam ser analisadas ainda. Antes que ela pudesse continuar sua conversa com Harry, porém, um delicado som de sinos se fez ouvir, indicando que em alguns minutos o almoço apareceria para ele na mesa. E então, ela notou, era hora de dar um descanso ao menino.

- Nossa manhã foi muito produtiva hoje, Harry, logo para o primeiro dia – sorriu com ternura – Mas agora vou deixar você descansar um pouco e almoçar em paz.

Ele, no entanto, apenas assentiu.

O olhar desinteressado e vazio outra vez.

Quando saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, ela, por sua vez, não pôde conter um suspiro. Aquele menino seria realmente um desafio.

-x-

Naquela tarde, para surpresa de Harry, a Dra. Owens ingressou em seu quarto acompanhada de mais duas pessoas e um alegre sorriso. Uma delas era uma mulher de vinte e dois anos, cabelos castanhos ondulados, que trazia consigo um belo bouquet de lírios e a outra, um homem alto de sua mesma idade, cabelos ruivos, costas levemente curvadas e um olhar desconfortável que percorria todo o perímetro.

Não, Harry pensou, aqueles dois não podiam ter a audácia de aparecer ali.

- Você tem visitas, Harry.

- Como você está, Harry? – Hermione Granger, aquela que até então ele sempre considerou sua amiga, perguntou suavemente.

- Olá, companheiro – cumprimentou, por sua vez, Rony Weasley.

Mas ele os ignorou de forma olímpica.

Hermione, então, sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama e Rony logo se pôs ao lado da menina. A Dra. Owens, enquanto isso, observava-os, há alguns passos, analisando tudo aquilo.

- O professor Dumbledore nos avisou que você viria para cá hoje, então Rony e eu aproveitamos para vê-lo, saber como você se sente... Er... Está confortável aqui? Esse quarto é incrível!

Tentando conter seu ar efusivo, Hermione olhou a sua volta, pigarreando de maneira incômoda. O quarto era realmente magnífico, ainda que, na concepção de Harry, fosse branco de mais. Ao centro, encontrava-se uma confortável cama de solteiro, maior do que as camas comuns e com dois colchões sobrepostos, ao lado desta estava a confortável poltrona branca, ocupada pela psicomaga mais cedo e por Hermione agora, e logo atrás se via uma grande janela protegida com grades mágicas totalmente anti-fuga, encoberta por uma cortina suave na cor creme. Do outro lado da cama estava a pequena mesa com duas cadeiras, na qual eram servidas as refeições de Harry e ao lado desta, uma pequena estante branca, como todos os móveis, disponibilizava alguns livros: romances muggles e mágicos diversificados. E no fundo do quarto, ao lado da porta que dava acesso ao banheiro, embutido na parede, estava o pequeno armário disponibilizando as roupas que ele usaria ali. Tudo branco de mais outra vez.

- O trabalho como Auror é realmente difícil – Rony comentou para tentar apaziguar o clima – Você precisava ter visto, na última semana tivemos um caso complicadíssimo, acho até que uma prova de poções seria mais tranqüila.

- Você é mesmo molenga, Rony, queria ver fazer as minhas provas do último ano em Direito Mágico.

- Mas você adora isso, Mione, esses tantos livros...

- Saiam – uma voz gélida demandou.

E Harry nem mesmo os encarou para ordenar aquilo.

- Mas... Harry...

- Nós acabamos de chegar, companheiro.

- Sim, você nem mesmo viu as flores que eu trouxe para você.

- Lírios – ele a encarou friamente – Eu detesto lírios.

- Mas eram suas flores favoritas!

- Saiam daqui.

- Droga, desde que aquele maldito bastardo sequestr...!

- CALE A BOCA!

Vendo que a magia se Harry se alterava, a psicomaga decidiu intervir:

- Senhor Weasley, por favor, contenha seus comentários – ela se aproximou com um suspiro – Eu não gostaria de precisar aplicar um sedativo para controlar a magia do senhor Potter depois que vocês saíssem.

- Er... – ele desviou o olhar, sentindo a furiosa mirada de Hermione em sua nuca – Desculpe, doutora.

Harry, por sua vez, apertava os punhos tentando normalizar sua agitada respiração. Queria matá-los. Queria matar todos eles. Queria matar todos aqueles que o haviam separado de Tom. Mas precisava se acalmar primeiro, caso contrário, a Dra. Owens não o ajudaria a sair dali.

Quando Hermione arriscou se pronunciar novamente, a porta do quarto se abrindo para dar entrada a uma nova pessoa, interrompeu-a.

- VOCÊ! – um enfurecido Harry encarou o recém chegado – SEU MALDITO TRAIDOR!

E na mesma hora, a magia do menino-que-sobreviveu se descontrolou.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **Um homem tão bonito... Não, não podia ser aquele monstro.

Mas os olhos vermelhos como sangue não o enganavam.

(...)

- Vou levá-lo à sua nova morada, Harry – um sorriso obscuro se desenhou nos lábios sensuais.

-x-

**N/A: **Olá, meus queridos leitores! Hehehe... Cá estou eu com uma nova história para vocês! Depois de muitas pesquisas sobre esta curiosa síndrome, pensei que seria um cenário ideal para colocar este casal que eu tento amo e que espero que vocês também apreciem! O capítulo de hoje foi mais uma introdução, no próximo vocês já poderão observar o desenvolvimento da relação do Harry e do Tom e como o menino está reagindo ao "tratamento". E também, como se encontra o Lord depois desses meses afastado de Harry... Ah, e é claro, o aparecimento de _Nagini!_ Hehehe... Quem estava sentindo falta dela? Eu sim! Mas acho que a pergunta que não quer calar agora é: quem é o estranho visitante que tanto alterou nosso amado Harry? Hihihihi... No próximo capítulo vocês poderão descobrir!

Enfim, este é mais um trabalho que eu espero sinceramente que vocês apreciem. Então, por favor, peço suas **Reviews** para saber o que lhes pareceu!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Um grande beijo! E até a próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história **Slash**, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Parado no marco da porta estava ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy, com um sofisticado bouquet de lírios brancos e roxos nas mãos, e uma expressão indecifrável em seu aristocrático e agora, mais maduro, rosto. A camisa social, a calça e o elegante sobretudo de linho eram todos na cor negra evidenciando sua palidez nobiliárquica e o cabelo loiro e reluzente como o sol pulcramente penteado, seus olhos acinzentados brilhavam ao contemplar aquele que fora seu eterno rival, até desaparecer no final do seu quinto ano em Hogwarts. Aquele por quem estava apaixonado desde o terceiro ano escolar, desde que tinham treze anos e o contemplara em Hogsmead chorando pela suposta traição de seu padrinho. Harry, por sua vez, encarava o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy com um ódio nunca antes visto em seus olhos esmeraldas, e apenas o poderoso agarre da psicomaga e de um assustado Rony Weasley o impediam de arremeter contra o recém chegado.

- TRAIDOR! MALDITO TRAIDOR!

- Harry... – Hermione murmurou assustada.

- TOM IRÁ MATÁ-LO! OUÇA O QUE EU DIGO, MALFOY, ELE IRÁ MATÁ-LO!

Draco sentiu um arrepio de medo percorrer sua espinha, pois sabia que era verdade, o Lord o mataria assim que tivesse a oportunidade e não apenas por ser um traidor, mas porque lhe arrebatara sua posse mais estimada.

- Senhor Malfoy, é melhor o senhor se retirar, por favor – a Dra. Owens, com apenas um balançar de varinha, havia conjurado uma injeção tranqüilizante e agora a aplicava em seu furioso paciente.

- Mas...

- Por favor, senhor Malfoy, será melhor que o senhor se retire com o senhor Weasley e a senhorita Granger.

Os aludidos apenas assentiram e seguiram em direção à porta.

Harry, com a respiração agitada, encarava-os furiosamente.

O último a sair do quarto foi Draco, que, olhando desoladamente para o moreno, deixou o lindo bouquet em cima da mesa.

- Harry...? – ela o chamou suavemente após alguns minutos.

Mais tranqüila, observou que a injeção tivera efeito imediato e Harry, agora, encontrava-se adormecido.

-x-

Na manhã seguinte, quando a Dra. Owens adentrou no quarto de seu ilustre paciente, deparou-se com uma desoladora imagem: Harry estava recostado contra as grades de ferro protegidas por poderosos feitiços anti-fuga, a testa apoiada no material frio e a mão direita sujeitando uma das barras com verdadeira impotência e anseio, seus olhos fixos num ponto qualquer do quarteirão que circundava o hospital mágico e as lágrimas banhando livremente o rosto que ainda conservava traços infantis. Tal imagem apertou o coração da psicomaga, que, no entanto, apenas respirou fundo e ensaiou um sorriso.

- Bom dia, Harry.

A resposta dele, porém, foi uma abatida pergunta:

- Quando vou poder voltar para casa?

- Creio que já conversamos sobre isto.

Com um suspiro resignado, então, ele seguiu de volta à cama, vendo que a psicomaga se acomodava naquela poltrona habitual.

- Como você dormiu? – ela perguntou com suavidade.

- Como todas as noites desde que sou obrigado a tomar esses medicamentos. Sem pesadelos, sem sonhos... Sem ele – murmurou a última parte.

- Sinto muito, Harry, eu sei que desde que você voltou para Hogwarts tem tomado essas poções e infelizmente não deve parar. São poções calmantes e analgésicas...

- Que também funcionam como Oclumência líquida.

- Sim... – suspirou – Sua mente não deve ficar exposta. Pelo menos não enquanto seguimos com o nosso tratamento, lembra-se do trato? Se tudo correr bem, eu o ajudarei a sair daqui.

Ele apenas assentiu em silêncio.

O olhar vazio que tanto a incomodava.

- Bom, quando seus amigos estiveram aqui ontem...

- Não são meus amigos – cortou com frieza.

- Por que diz isso?

- Eles não são nada para mim. Como eu não sou para eles. Não se importam comigo, importam-se apenas com o "Eleito" – enfatizou a palavra com amargura –, são pessoas vazias que necessitam se apoiar em algo para seguir com sua falsa crença de estar ajudando o mundo. Eles se apóiam na minha imagem, como faz todo o Mundo Mágico, eu sou o seu porto-seguro, aquele cuja responsabilidade está em cima. Eu não quero isso. Eu não quero essa responsabilidade. Eu não quero salvar ninguém. Eu só quero... – seus olhos se encheram d'água – Eu só quero o _meu_ porto-seguro.

- Harry...

- Eu cansei – continuou com firmeza – Cansei de ser aquele que deve protegê-los.

- Você se cansou de proteger e agora quer ser protegido – ela concluiu.

E ele assentiu em silêncio. Não queria lutar e dar sua vida para proteger o Mundo Mágico, queria apenas estar com o seu amado Tom, aquele que o cuidava e protegia.

A Dra. Owens, enquanto isso, anotava seu raciocínio: "segundo o relatório da psicomaga que o acompanhou em Hogwarts, Harry cresceu baixo os abusos e maus-tratos de seus tios, à partir dos onze anos a responsabilidade de salvar o Mundo Mágico de um bruxo das trevas caiu sobre seus ombros e tal responsabilidade só se fez aumentar até os seus quinze anos, quando desapareceu. Em seu cativeiro, toda a responsabilidade o abandonou e inevitavelmente isso se tornou um alívio".

- Harry – ela chamou com suavidade, após anotar suas conclusões.

E o menino, por sua vez, a encarou em silêncio.

- Eu gostaria que você fechasse os olhos agora e pensasse nos primeiros dias que você passou naquelas masmorras. Consegue fazer isso?

- Sim – murmurou, fechando os olhos e deixando sua mente o levar àqueles dias.

A psicomaga, então, passou a retirar suas lembranças para a pequena penseira em seu colo.

-x-

Um segundo.

Um minuto.

Uma hora.

Um dia.

Um mês... Dois meses... Três meses...

Harry perdera completamente a noção de quanto tempo estava aprisionado naquele calabouço horrível, o qual possuía ao fundo, apenas um assento sanitário e uma torneira de água fria, da qual Harry fazia uso para se assear minimamente e beber um pouco daquele líquido vital. Ele não agüentava mais aquilo. Todos os dias dezenas de Comensais apareciam para extrair inúmeras seringas de seu sangue além de torturá-lo por horas a fio com diferentes maldições das mais cruéis autorias. Mas nada era pior do que o momento em que aparecia o Lord das Trevas, com um sádico sorriso em seu rosto ofídico, acompanhado de mais dois Comensais que administrariam as poções nutrientes de Harry, poções que substituíam alimentos normais e que o mantinham vivo. Oh, sim... Porque ainda não era hora de o menino-que-sobreviveu perder seu título, isto aconteceria quando o Lord julgasse apropriado.

Naquele instante, encolhido no chão frio de pedra daquele úmido e nojento calabouço, Harry abraçava as pernas contra o peito para conseguir um pouco de calor. Sabia que algumas das inúmeras poções que lhe administravam o impediam de ser acometido por alguma pneumonia propícia daquele ambiente lúgubre, mas se perguntava até quando tais poções durariam.

Sentia-se morrer pouco a pouco.

Em sua mente, a recordação de seus amigos. Como estariam? E Dumbledore, estaria procurando por ele? Teriam lhe dado por morto? Como estaria o Mundo Mágico com o seu sumiço? Tais perguntas, aos poucos, desapareciam, dando lugar à angústia e ao vazio. E mais uma vez, após um longo dia de torturas, ele se entregou à inconsciência. A última coisa que ouviu foi o portão do seu calabouço se abrir e a gélida voz do Lord ordenar:

- Levem-no.

Instantes depois, era tudo vazio.

Quando acordou, porém, sentiu um estranho conforto sob suas costas. E ao mover ligeiramente o corpo se deu conta de que estava deitado sobre um colchão. Franziu ligeiramente o cenho. Aquilo era algo fora do comum. Teria o Lord colocado um colchão em seu calabouço por piedade? Não, era uma hipótese absurda. Todavia, não sentia o característico frio das paredes de pedra ao seu redor. Encontrava-se num ambiente mais cálido e com um colchão sob o seu corpo. Ou seja, algo, com certeza, estava errado ali.

- Por que não abre os olhos ao invés de ficar fazendo suposições absurdas? Aproveite, pois uma das inúmeras poções que você andou tomando foi para curar a miopia – uma conhecida voz sibilante e cheia de desdém o colocou em alerta – E você pode ter algum colapso se continuar tentando usar os neurônios.

- Voldemo...! – Harry abriu os olhos com fúria, mas emudeceu logo em seguida.

Quem era aquele homem?

Há alguns passos, encarando-o com malícia e os braços elegantemente cruzados na frente do corpo, encontrava-se um homem de pouco mais de vinte e oito anos. Este usava um sofisticado conjunto de camisa e calça social, ambas na cor preta, com uma túnica da mesma tonalidade por cima, encobrindo o corpo alto e de músculos muito bem definidos. O rosto de belos traços varonis era emoldurado pelo cabelo negro, curto e perfeitamente alinhado, e conservava um sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios sedutores, mas os olhos não enganavam. Quando Harry encarou fixamente aquelas belas jóias escarlates, deu-se conta de que à sua frente, sob o aspecto de um deus, estava o verdadeiro demônio.

- Não é possível – murmurou impressionado.

- Gosta do que vê, Potter? Deveria, pois foi graças ao seu sangue que eu pude recuperar o meu antigo corpo.

- Seu antigo corpo? – questionou, dando-se conta de que realmente aquele homem se parecia ao Tom Riddle que vira na Câmara Secreta há três anos, mas com traços bem mais maduros.

- Exato. Demandou tempo e alguns experimentos, mas logo eu pude fazer a poção correta e _voilá_ – passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto sensual, que logo fez Harry desviar o olhar, pois, por mais que o menino quisesse, era cada vez mais difícil relacionar aquele bonito homem com o monstro que destruíra sua vida.

Ainda que os olhos vermelhos como sangue, como o sangue de suas inocentes vítimas, atestasse toda a sua crueldade e loucura.

Harry, então, olhando ao redor, decidiu perguntar o que realmente importava:

- Onde eu estou?

- Oh, sim... – o malicioso sorriso do Lord intensificou – Bem vindo à sua nova morada, Potter. Espero que goste, eu criei este aposento especialmente para você.

O aposento em questão, para o qual Harry fora levado, era uma espécie de sótão ao qual o acesso era viável somente para o Lord, pois no escritório pessoal deste, que era conectado ao seu próprio quarto, ele criara uma bela tapeçaria com a gravura de uma ameaçadora serpente, que ao ouvi-lo dizer em Parsel: _abra_; permitia o acesso para uma pequena escada de ferro em formato de caracol pela qual o Lord subia até aquele sótão criado com magia especialmente para o seu convidado.

- Quanta hospitalidade – o menino murmurou com sarcasmo, vendo-se rodeado por exatas quatro paredes negras que davam um aspecto aterrador ao local, este era iluminado precariamente por uma vela mágica que flutuava no teto como as lâmpadas muggles. Um pequeno banheiro estava anexado àquele aposento, mais ao fundo, contando com uma precária ducha, uma pia e o assento sanitário. Todavia, não existia uma porta que dividisse os ambientes, isto é, o banheiro ficava totalmente exposto no quarto. Não era um aposento grande, pelo contrário, mas a carência total de objetos multiplicava seu tamanho, pois o único móvel do local era o colchão velho no qual Harry acordara.

Não havia uma porta sequer.

Não havia janelas.

Não havia nada.

Exceto por aquele colchão velho.

- Veja como eu sou um Lord benevolente, Harry – saboreou o nome do menino em seus lábios – Eu poderia deixá-lo apodrecer nas masmorras, mas não, fiz de você meu ilustre convidado.

- Não quero nem imaginar o que você faz com os seus prisioneiros.

- Crucio.

E os gritos, então, não demoraram a surgir.

- Oh, não, eu quero ouvir palavras de agradecimento, não de burla.

Harry apertou os punhos. Era como se a conhecida maldição perfurasse cada um de seus ossos. E ele não agüentava mais aquilo.

- Vamos, Harry, eu não vou suspender a maldição até ouvi-lo agradecer como se deve.

-...

- Agradeça, Harry!

Sentindo as lágrimas banharem seu rosto, ele acatou a ordem:

- Obri...Obrigado.

- Ora, você pode fazer melhor do que isso.

- Obrigado, Mi... Lord...

- Agora sim – sorriu satisfeito, suspendendo a maldição. E Harry, por sua vez, parou de se contorcer e permaneceu encolhido no chão, tremendo como uma criança assustada, para imensa satisfação do Lord das Trevas.

E assim, o Lord, com um obscuro sorriso em seu rosto sedutor, dirigiu-se à parede vazia ao seu lado e colocando a mão sobre ela, sussurrou algumas palavras. Segundos depois, na imaculada parede negra, abria-se uma pequena porta, a qual dava acesso à escada em caracol que o levaria de volta ao seu escritório. Quando deixou o aposento, após uma última olhada ao encolhido e frágil menino que a cada dia se quebrava mais, estando há três meses sob o seu poder, a porta desapareceu novamente, e o menino-que-sobreviveu foi deixado sozinho com seus pensamentos e suas lágrimas de agonia.

-x-

Ao sair da Penseira, a psicomaga se encontrava tão impressionada quanto o próprio Harry de quinze anos que ela observou naquele sótão, pois não conseguia acreditar que um homem tão bonito e sedutor como aquele poderia ser o Terror do Mundo Mágico, mas os olhos escarlates e o sorriso satisfeito dançando em seus lábios enquanto torturava o pobre menino deixavam claro seus ideais sórdidos e obscuros.

- Harry? – murmurou confusa, ao ver que o menino sorria.

- Aquele lugar... – ele suspirou, pensando no sótão em que esteve aprisionado durante seis longos anos de sua vida – Foi o lugar em que eu me senti mais feliz.

- Você se refere àquele sótão obscuro e vazio?

Harry, no entanto, apenas aumentou seu sorriso.

- No começo era um lugar assustador, sim, mas depois ele foi decorando para mim. E eu nunca me senti tão protegido como me sentia ali, com ele.

- Entendo.

A Dra. Owens anotava cada informação no pergaminho sobre sua prancheta, analisando a fundo as palavras do menino, porque mesmo aos vinte e um anos, tendo perdido a maior parte de sua adolescência, Harry conservava traços doces e infantis, ainda era um menino.

- Você está me dizendo, então, que foi feliz naquele lugar porque era onde se sentia verdadeiramente protegido?

- Não. Não é apenas esse o motivo.

- E qual é o verdadeiro motivo?

- Porque naquele lugar... – por um instante ela viu as belas esmeraldas recobrarem um maravilhoso brilho –... Eu descobri o amor.

E se a Dra. Elizabeth Owens não fosse uma psicomaga de renome mundial, após analisar as lembranças de Harry, nas quais este era submetido por Voldemort às mais cruéis torturas, ela pensaria que aquele pobre menino havia perdido completamente o juízo.

Mas ainda era cedo para conclusões decisivas como aquela.

Ela era uma profissional de renome e competente.

Sua obrigação, então, era analisar o menino.

Nunca julgá-lo.

- Dentro de alguns minutos será hora do lanche – ela sorriu com doçura – Vamos deixar para continuar na próxima sessão, amanhã, por hoje foi o bastante.

- Certo – replicou com indiferença.

O brilho de seus olhos havia desaparecido novamente.

-x-

Na manhã seguinte, quando a Dra. Owens adentrou no quarto de seu principal paciente, o único do qual ela cuidava pessoalmente das sessões de análise, deparou-se com uma encantadora imagem: acomodado na pequena mesa próxima à estante, Harry saboreava uma xícara de chocolate quente com os olhos absorvidos num romance muggle, "A menina que roubava livros", era o título. Num prato, esquecido pela metade, permanecia o bolo de maçã com calda de chocolate que acompanhava seu desjejum.

- Apreciando a leitura?

- É interessante – respondeu sem levantar os olhos do livro.

Ela, então, acomodou-se em sua habitual poltrona. E Harry, com um suspiro, deixou o livro de lado e seguiu para a cama.

- Eu gostaria de continuar de onde paramos ontem, Harry.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, num aceno desinteressado.

- Então, por favor, feche os olhos e deixe sua mente voltar aos primeiros dias que você passou naquele aposento, naquele sótão que foi criado para você...

-x-

Os dias eram intermináveis naquele local.

Até porque Harry sequer tinha noção de quando começava um dia e terminava outro. As paredes obscuras pareciam sufocá-lo pouco a pouco, pareciam comprimi-lo, enterrar o seu corpo naquele quarto vazio. Ele dava voltas no colchão desgastado, rolava de um lado para o outro esperando o tempo passar, mas este se fazia eterno. Tomava incontáveis duchas frias, colocando sempre a camisa e a calça de seu uniforme, agora, esfarrapado, a túnica com o emblema Gryffindor há muito já havia se perdido nas masmorras de onde fora tirado, bem como seus óculos, ou o que restara deles, pois como o próprio Lord mencionara, depois de algumas poções específicas, ele estava curado da miopia.

Mas Harry, por incrível que pareça, preferia voltar para as masmorras.

Pelo menos lá ele sabia onde estava, recebia constantes visitas – ainda que fossem Comensais da Morte para torturá-lo e tirar o seu sangue para experimentos que agora ele conhecia o intuito, trazer a beleza... isto é, a antiga forma do Lord de volta –, no entanto, naquele sótão, a única presença além da sua era a de Voldemort, uma vez ao dia, para lhe obrigar a tomar as poções nutrientes e torturá-lo por sua rebeldia, pois Harry sempre se negava a tomá-las e discutia com o Lord, acabando sob os efeitos da Maldição Cruciatus ou de qualquer outra com as mesmas características.

- Vamos, Harry, hora das suas poções – a burlesca voz do Lord das Trevas ressoou pela habitação.

Harry, que permanecia encolhido no colchão velho, abraçando as próprias pernas, apenas murmurou cansado:

- Me deixe em paz.

- Você deve ser obediente, Harry, levante para beber suas poções.

- Vai à merd...!

- Crucio.

Dos lábios de Harry, ao invés das palavras de rebeldia, saíram apenas gritos.

E assim, seguiram-se semanas.

Mas ao contrário do que muitos Comensais poderiam imaginar, o famoso menino-que-sobreviveu não era nem um pouco masoquista. Ele não gostava da dor das maldições em Parsel que o Lord experimentava nele. Ele não gostava da sensação de ter seu corpo mutilado centena de vezes pela Cruciatus. Ele não gostava de perder a consciência de tanto gritar. Ele não gostava de sofrer. E seu instinto de sobrevivência era muito maior do que qualquer orgulho inútil. Oh, sim, Harry Potter possuía um lado Slytherin que a cada dia se fazia mais forte, um lado que visava a auto-preservação, um lado que estava cansado de sofrer pelo seu orgulho Gryffindor, e se fosse preciso abaixar a cabeça para parar de sentir dor, esse lado afirmava que era o que faria.

- Harry, hora das suas poções – o Lord apareceu, com um sorrisinho sádico, como todos os dias.

Mas desta vez o menino se levantou em silêncio, de cabeça baixa, e estendeu a mão, obediente.

O olhar do Lord, então, brilhou de satisfação. E após Harry beber os três frascos de diferentes cores que mantinham o seu corpo minimamente saudável e davam condições para que estivesse vivo sem ingerir alimentos, Voldemort se retirou do aposento.

Naquele dia, não houve torturas.

E Harry foi consciente disto.

Desse dia em diante, ele passou a agir com mais docilidade e obediência, sendo recompensado com a ausência de torturas. O Lord, por sua vez, não poderia estar mais satisfeito, pelo menos até certo dia – semanas depois – quando, sufocado com tudo aquilo, Harry teve um acesso de fúria:

- SEU MALDITO ASSASSINO!

Os frascos com as poções nutrientes haviam se espatifado contra a parede.

- SEU DESGRAÇADO! ACABE LOGO COM ISSO! – Harry gritava a todo pulmão, enraivecido – POR QUE NÃO ME MATA DE UMA VEZ?

E o Lord, quando estava a ponto de lançar mais uma Cruciatus no menino, mudou de idéia, observando as bochechas coradas de fúria, as esmeraldas cintilando enquanto gritava e os belos lábios se movendo depressa, chamando-o dos mais impróprios nomes e exigindo uma morte rápida de uma vez por todas.

Oh, sim...

Ele havia pensado numa tortura bem mais interessante do que as habituais.

Por incrível que pareça, ao recuperar sua antiga aparência, seu corpo urgia ter seus desejos saciados e agora, observando aqueles finos lábios e essas esmeraldas tão expressivas, percebeu que não havia ninguém melhor do que o rebelde Gryffindor para isso. Com o bônus de ainda humilhá-lo da pior maneira possível.

- Você deve entender, Harry, que sou eu quem irá decidir a hora da sua morte – replicou friamente, aproximando-se a passos lentos e sensuais, como um caçador encurralando sua presa.

- O que... O que você está fazendo?

- Ora, ora, onde foi parar sua coragem, meu valente Gryffindor?

O Lord, agora, havia aprisionado o pequeno corpo contra a parede, seus braços um em cada lado do assustado rosto do menino.

- Por favor, vá embora.

- Oh, agora você suplica? – sorriu com malícia, ele, definitivamente, estava adorando aquilo.

- Por favor...

Harry, por sua vez, estava aterrado com aquela proximidade tão repentina. O rosto daquele homem, daquele assassino, estava apenas a alguns centímetros do seu. Mas quando sentiu as furiosas mãos do Lord abrirem de repente sua desgastada camisa, deu-se conta do óbvio, seu mundo acabava de ruir.

- ME SOLTE!

O Gryffindor gritava e se debatia.

Mas era inútil.

Voldemort o havia jogado contra o colchão e agora acariciava com rudeza o suave tórax desnudo enquanto saboreava o pescoço alvo, dando mordidas e chupões doloridos, os gritos de Harry, pelo visto, excitavam-no mais ainda. Não demorou muito e com violência o Lord das Trevas havia se livrado de todas as incômodas peças de roupa que o impediam de apreciar aquele belo corpo esguio. Harry, encolhido sob o corpo infinitas vezes mais forte do que o seu, soluçava e tentava se esconder daqueles olhos escarlates famintos.

- Diga-me, o menininho-de-ouro-do-Dumbledore ainda é virgem? – perguntou com burla, a voz rouca pela excitação e os olhos brilhando de luxúria.

- Por favor... Pare...

- Oh, não, não até você perceber quem é seu amo e senhor.

Antes que Harry pudesse replicar, seus lábios haviam sido invadidos pela furiosa boca do Lord, cuja habilidosa língua não demorou a explorar cada canto da sua. Por um instante, Harry se lembrou do beijo molhado de lágrimas que compartilhara com Cho há sabe-se lá quantos meses, mas seus pensamentos logo foram interrompidos quando sentiu os dedos de Voldemort invadirem um local que até então ninguém profanara antes.

Seu grito de dor foi abafado pelos lábios do Lord, que agora movia os dois dedos livremente em seu interior, desfrutando das lágrimas que rodeavam as belas esmeraldas aflitas.

- Parece que minha intuição não falhou, o ícone da Luz, o queridinho do diretor de Hogwarts ainda é virgem.

- Seu desgraçado, filho da...AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Um verdadeiro urro de dor deixou os lábios de Harry.

Voldemort havia simplesmente abaixado o zíper da calça, sem se preocupar nem mesmo em se despir por completo, e retirando os dedos do interior de Harry, guiou sua mais do que acordada ereção ao virgem interior do menino, numa única e brutal estocada.

- Ouça bem, Harry – sussurrou no ouvido do menor, que soluçava deixando as lágrimas banharem livremente seu rosto – Eu posso entrar e sair com força e brutalidade de dentro de você neste exato minuto para que você se sinta literalmente partido em dois, ou posso esperar você se recuperar, lançar um feitiço de cura e lubrificante não-verbal e até fazer você desfrutar da sua primeira vez. Só irá depender da sua obediência, entendeu?

O menino assentiu em silêncio, tremendo.

- Então, o que vai ser?

E Harry, com certeza, não era nenhum masoquista.

- Por favor... Espere...

- Peça direito.

- Por favor, Mi Lord, espere.

Com um sorriso satisfeito, o Lord observou as belas esmeraldas ainda dilatadas devido ao choque, completamente banhadas de lágrimas, e então, com um simples feitiço não-verbal fez com que a dor de Harry diminuísse consideravelmente e que seu interior fosse devidamente lubrificado. Agora, minutos depois, começavam os movimentos lentos, mas precisos, de vai e vem.

- Seja um bom menino e você poderá até desfrutar.

- Sim, Mi Lord – murmurou, a voz apagada e sem vida.

O Lord das Trevas, porém, antes de ter aquele corpo ofídico do qual se livrara há pouco, sempre fora um excelente amante e não demorou muito para Harry saber disso. Em poucos minutos o Lord saía e entrava em seu corpo num ritmo intenso e profundo, e de repente, com um gemido de surpresa e prazer, Harry sentiu que o Lord tocava num ponto exato de seu corpo, num ponto que lhe propiciava a mais insensata e nunca antes vivida sensação de prazer que pudera imaginar.

E Harry realmente tentou, tapando a boca com as mãos, mas não conseguiu abafar os gemidos excitados que deixavam seus lábios traiçoeiramente. Aquilo era música para os ouvidos do Lord, pois não teria o mesmo sabor possuir aquele corpinho virgem se Harry não desfrutasse e assim, acabasse se arrependendo amargamente depois, é claro.

- Deixe-me ouvir sua voz, pequeno – ordenou em sua nuca, beijando-lhe com paixão e sensualidade, levando o menino à beira do delírio.

- Ahh...

- Isso mesmo, não se reprima, meu pequeno Gryffindor.

Com um sorriso malicioso e excitado, o Lord passou a estimular o membro já endurecido de Harry enquanto aumentava a velocidade das estocadas e tocava naquele ponto específico que levava ondas de puro prazer ao corpo do menino. Um corpo de quinze anos que jamais havia sido tocado daquela forma e que agora, obviamente, sentia-se desfalecer ao ser mergulhado em tamanhas sensações.

- Ahh... Tom...

O aludido ficou momentaneamente em choque ao ouvir o seu nome gemido daquela forma tão necessitada. O nome que relembrava suas origens muggles. O nome que relembrava o miserável de seu pai. No entanto, ao contrário do esperado, ouvir a excitada voz do menino-que-sobreviveu gemendo o seu nome, tão desesperado, tão imerso em deleite e prazer, tão desejoso de mais... Oh, sim, aquilo apenas aumentou o seu desejo e sem pensar duas vezes, o Lord aumentou a velocidade das estocadas, bem como o estímulo do membro de Harry em suas habilidosas mãos.

- Diga outra vez – ordenou, deleitando-se com as virgens paredes que apertavam cada vez mais seu endurecido membro.

- Ah... Tom... Ahh...

- Outra vez.

- Tom...! Ahhh... Tom...!

- Sim, o que você quer, Harry?

- Mais... Tom... Por favor, mais... Mais rápido... Ahhh...

Os pensamentos de Harry estavam completamente nublados e assim, ele dava voz ao desejo. E Tom, por sua vez, não se fazia rogar, com movimentos rápido e precisos, quase violentos, ele adentrava e saía daquele estreito local, tocando precisamente na próstata de Harry, enquanto estimulava o endurecido membro em sua mão no mesmo ritmo. Não demorou muito e com um gemido extasiado, Harry chegou ao clímax, derramando-se nas mãos do Lord e este, ao sentir o interior do menino se contrair com o orgasmo, após mais algumas estocadas, também chegou ao ápice do prazer e com um gemido rouco, preencheu o interior de Harry com sua essência abundante.

Sem dúvida, o Lord pensou, aquilo era muito melhor do que as torturas habituais.

Segundos depois, após normalizar sua respiração, Tom saiu de dentro de Harry sem o mínimo cuidado, fechou a calça e se colocou de pé, encarando o exausto Gryffindor com um sorriso cheio de burla.

- Essa é a sua realidade agora, Harry, acostume-se e será melhor para a sua saúde física e mental. Caso contrário sofra com as conseqüências. Você é meu agora, que fique bem claro isso. Você não tem mais ninguém.

O Lord, então, contemplou sua obra prima:

Harry Potter estava dilacerado. Não fisicamente, mas emocionalmente, o que era muito melhor. As lágrimas banhavam livremente seu rosto enquanto soluçava como uma criança perdida. Encolhido naquele colchão velho e agora manchado de sêmen e sangue, o famoso Gryffindor tremia e murmurava palavras desconexas como: "Perdoem-me... Papai... Mamãe... Sirius... Perdoem-me... Por favor".

O que mais doía não era o seu corpo, mas sua alma.

E Voldemort sabia disso.

E não poderia estar mais orgulhoso.

Orgulhoso de ser o único possuidor do ícone da Luz.

O ego de Lord Voldemort não cabia em si tamanho era o deleite de saber-se o dono daquele menino que representara a queda do seu poder, daquele anjo de olhos esmeraldas que nunca havia sido tocado por ninguém e que agora era apenas seu.

-x-

Choque.

Uma palavra perfeita para definir o estado em que se encontrava a Dra. Elizabeth Owens ao sair da Penseira após contemplar aquele aterrorizante cenário. Ela nunca havia observado um ato tão desumano antes. Porque o Lord teria sido benevolente se houvesse simplesmente violado o menino, seria um trauma mais fácil de curar, pois Harry saberia em quem focar o seu ódio, mas não, ele fez com que o pobre garoto de quinze anos que mal possuía controle sobre o seu corpo hormonal desfrutasse de sua primeira vez com ninguém menos que o assassino de seus pais, com o homem que destruíra sua vida.

Era cruel.

A mente de Harry ficara completamente devastada com aquilo.

- Harry, eu sinto mui... – ela murmurou, mas calou em seguida, ao vê-lo adormecido. Quem contemplasse aquele belo anjo entregue aos braços de Morpheus jamais pensaria que sua vida fora tão sofrida.

Com um carinho maternal, a psicomaga acariciou alguns cabelos revoltos que caíam pela imaculada face. E Harry, então, suspirou, ainda entregue ao mundo dos sonhos:

- Tom...

Elizabeth, por sua vez, arregalou os olhos.

Depois das cenas que havia visto na Penseira, obviamente, ela não estava preparada para ouvir aquilo. Aquele sussurro tão apaixonado e entregue, chamando pelo homem que destruíra sua vida como quem chama pela sua única salvação, pelo seu verdadeiro amor.

-x-

Enquanto isso, num lugar remoto da Grã Bretanha, mais especificamente numa imponente mansão circundada por um espesso e perigoso bosque, estava ninguém menos que o Terror do Mundo Mágico, o Lord das Trevas, agora mais do que nunca Tom Riddle, em sua antiga e sensual aparência, andando de um lado para o outro em sua biblioteca com os olhos escarlates cintilando de fúria.

_- Tom, você está me deixando tonta..._ – comentou uma tranqüila serpente que, enrolada na cadeira de seu amo, observava como este andava de um lado para o outro no centro da habitação.

_- Mais de dois meses, Nagini, você sabe o que é isso? Há mais de dois meses o roubaram de mim! E como se não bastasse, eu não consigo abrir a conexão e meus inúteis subordinados ainda não conseguiram invadir aquela espelunca de escola, que é o único local onde ele poderia estar!_

_- Lá vamos nós de novo _– ela suspirou com cansaço, ou pelo menos o teria feito, se as serpentes suspirassem é claro.

_- Ninguém abandona a Mansão Riddle sem que Lord Voldemort saiba disso!_

_- Bom, ele não abandonou, na verdade foi levado pelo herdeiro dos Malfoy._

Os olhos do escarlates brilharam perigosamente.

_- Aquele maldito Malfoy..._ – apertou os punhos com ódio.

_- Sim, um futuro tão promissor, quem diria que ele seria um traidor, não é mesmo? E agora ainda faz parte de uma equipe de Aurores._

_- Desgraçado...!_

_- Mas não se preocupe, Tom, logo você irá recuperar o seu brinquedinho._

_- Ele não é meu brinquedinho!_

Algo parecido a um sorriso malicioso se desenhou na face da serpente. Ela conhecia muito bem o seu amo, melhor do que ele mesmo. Nagini conhecia os sentimentos que Tom sequer sabia que possuía.

_- Então o que ele é?_ – perguntou com astúcia.

_- Ele é meu._

A resposta foi taxativa.

Harry era seu. Tinha a sua marca.

Harry Potter pertencia ao Lord das Trevas desde o seu primeiro ano de vida. E logo, quando o recuperasse, não caberiam dúvidas quanto a isso. Ele não sairia do seu lado, nunca.

- Aguarde apenas mais um pouco, pequeno. Logo eu irei buscá-lo.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **Naquela tarde, o Lord apareceu com um presente para o menino, era o seu décimo sétimo aniversário.

(...)

"Qualquer pequena ação de afeto do seqüestrador – analisava a Dra. Owens – é aumentada a níveis extraordinários pela vítima debilitada psicologicamente".

-x-

**N/A:** Olá, pessoal, como vocês estão? Espero que bem! Bom, cá estou eu com o segundo capítulo dessa história que eu estou adorando escrever! Aiai... Eu estava sentindo falta de fazer o Lord torturar o Harry – olhinhos brilhando com um sorrisinho sádico nos lábios – E vocês, o que estão achando? Nhya, o Harry não fica lindo quando está sendo torturado física e psicologicamente pelo deus grego do Tom? Hehehe... Certo, certo, parei. Mas espero sinceramente que vocês estejam apreciando!

Por favor, mandem suas **Reviews**! – sorriso de orelha a orelha – Estou ansiosa para saber o que estão achando!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Um grande beijo e meu agradecimento mais do que especial para:

**Inu**... **Kimberly Anne Evans Potter**... **Sasami-kun**... **Freya Jones**... **nanafics**... **sskittyblue**... **Laura**... **FranRenata**... ... **xXxMartelxXx**... **AB Feta**... **Kamilla Riddle**... **Nailly**... **vrriacho**... e **Cin Infante**!

A próxima atualização, **O Pequeno Lord**, estará on-line muito em breve!  
Espero que apreciem!  
Beijão!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história **Slash**, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era uma bela manhã de sol, como outra qualquer, mas a Dra. Elizabeth Owens não tinha tempo para apreciá-la com passeios no parque ou caminhadas na orla de uma praia, pois ser a diretora chefe do Departamento de Psicomagia de St. Mungus requeria alguns sacrifícios. Mas ela não se importava com isso. Não se importava em passar a manhã toda em seu escritório analisando a ficha de um único paciente, porque este paciente era Harry Potter, seu mais novo e peculiar desafio.

Naquele exato momento, então, na solidão de seu sóbrio e imaculado escritório adornado de tons pastéis, ela analisava os apontamentos clínicos que a psicomaga que o assistira em Hogwarts havia registrado na ocasião.

E os dados não poderiam ser mais curiosos:

Paciente: Harry James Potter.  
Dra: Olivia Spencer.  
Primeiro dia:

"O paciente apresenta claros sinais de desespero e transtorno de ansiedade. Insiste em querer voltar para o cativeiro. Às 20h07min precisou ser sedado, momento em que foram administradas também poções Oclumentes, por recomendação do Diretor Alvo Dumbledore".

Intrigada, a Dra. Owens continuou a leitura:

"O paciente acordou, mas continua com os reflexos lentos devido às poções sedativas. Ele chama desesperadamente pelo nome do captor, Tom, implorando que o venha buscar. Seus olhos estão fora de foco, o desespero é palpável em sua voz, e em menos de quinze minutos é preciso aumentar os sedativos outra vez, pois ele estava a ponto de ter uma parada cardíaca".

Sem conseguir conter o desconcerto em seus olhos, Elizabeth continua a leitura e percebe que o desespero será um traço incisivo em Harry durante suas primeiras semanas de volta a Hogwarts, até chegar ao comportamento agressivo:

Paciente: Harry James Potter.  
Dra: Olivia Spencer.  
Décimo sétimo dia:

"O paciente continua a expressar uma conduta desesperada, mas agora de forma violenta. Há algumas horas, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley apareceram no quarto do paciente – um quarto particular ao lado da enfermaria – e foram recebidos com insultos e objetos atirados em cima deles, a magia do paciente estava descontrolada e precisou ser rapidamente contida".

Então a magia de Harry havia se descontrolado mais de uma vez? Pensou a Dra. Owens, lembrando-se do episódio da visita de Draco Malfoy ao hospital.

"O paciente, ao receber a visita do Diretor e do Professor de Poções, recebeu-os aos gritos, exigindo que o deixassem voltar para o seu captor, e aproveitando um momento de distração do Professor de Poções, furtou-lhe a varinha e lançou uma maldição proibida no Diretor, que por sorte não o atingiu. O paciente, então, precisou ser contido outra vez com poções calmantes, mas não parou de insultá-los e de exigir voltar para 'casa' até adormecer sob o efeito das poções. Horas mais tarde, à noite, ao passar pelo quarto do paciente, pude ouvi-lo chorar desesperadamente chamando pelo nome de seu captor".

Naquele instante, a Dra. Elizabeth se encontrava indignada consigo mesma por ainda achar tal relato impressionante. Depois de contemplar a cena da violação na própria memória de Harry e a seguir, ouvi-lo sussurrar o nome de seu violador com tamanha devoção e amor, nada mais deveria surpreendê-la. O quão ela ainda se surpreenderia ao longo do tratamento do menino, porém, ela não sabia. E assim, continuou a leitura, percebendo que desgastantes semanas se passaram até Harry passar do estado da violência e do desespero para a total apatia:

Paciente: Harry James Potter.  
Dra: Olivia Spencer.  
Trigésimo nono dia:

"O paciente se encontra completamente apático – não fala, não anda, não come, não se levanta da cama, sequer move o olhar da parede –, não esboçou reação alguma ao estar na presença do Diretor e nem mesmo com a visita de Granger e Weasley. Não fala mais comigo de seu agressor, da saudade que sente dele e nem mesmo da vontade de voltar para 'casa'. Ele não fala nada. Não reage a coisa alguma".

Foi então que o diretor decidiu trazê-lo para mim, concluiu a Dra. Owens, lendo o relatório final da jovem Olivia Spencer, a quem viu uma única vez numa conferência em Berlin, mas que contava com sua admiração e respeito por ser uma profissional qualificada ainda tão jovem.

"O paciente permanece apático há mais de duas semanas e será levado amanhã para St. Mungus, sob o diagnóstico de **Síndrome de Estocolmo**. Os traços observados que concluem seu diagnóstico atual foram: **1º)** A exposição a um evento traumático e extraordinariamente estressante, em que o paciente se viu prisioneiro de um homem que há tempos o deseja matar. O exame clínico, com a chegada do paciente a Hogwarts, comprovou a presença de resquícios de sêmen em seu reto e feridas cicatrizadas por todo o seu corpo que comprovam os abusos físicos e sexuais. O paciente, então, viveu numa situação em que a única chance de sobreviver era a obediência; **2º)** Foi estabelecida, com isso, uma relação de severo desequilíbrio de poder na qual o raptor ditava aquilo que o paciente podia e não podia fazer, e devido ao instinto de preservação, o paciente buscou conhecer o captor; **3º)** Um pequeno gesto de gentileza do raptor, que pode se limitar simplesmente ao fato de ainda não ter matado o prisioneiro, posiciona o raptor como salvador do prisioneiro e assim, o raptor lentamente começa a parecer menos ameaçador - mais um instrumento de sobrevivência e proteção do que de dano; **4º)** Vê-se, portanto, que o paciente sofreu com aquilo que pode ser definido como "uma ilusão auto-imposta", a fim de sobreviver psicológica, além de fisicamente, e a fim de reduzir o inimaginável estresse de sua situação. Com isso, o paciente passou a acreditar que o seu agressor realmente se importava com ele".

Com um suspiro, a Dra. Elizabeth releu o diagnóstico: **Síndrome de Estocolmo**, e concluiu que de fato os apontamentos da Dra. Olivia Spencer eram precisos e explicavam com perfeição o desequilíbrio psicológico de Harry, afinal, pôde perceber que foi com base em seus próprios livros que a Dra. Spencer o diagnosticara, pois reconheceu imediatamente passagens de seus artigos e teses no relatório da jovem psicomaga. E Olivia entendera bem o conceito da Síndrome, que se aplicava perfeitamente ao menino-que-sobreviveu, mas ainda sim, a própria Elizabeth não estava satisfeita com aquilo. Olivia não tinha entrado nos pensamentos de Harry para contemplar a interação dos dois e depois visto o olhar apaixonado do menino ao mencionar o Lord das Trevas.

Poderia, então, haver uma esperança.

Mas uma esperança para quê?

Ela sinceramente não sabia.

...Mas nem por isso deixaria de tentar.

Com esses confusos pensamentos, a psicomaga desviou o olhar para o relógio e percebeu que estava na hora de visitar seu paciente. Ela não sabia se queria acreditar em Harry e assim, deparar-se com a eminente destruição do Mundo Mágico, ou se queria acreditar em suas próprias pesquisas e então, perceber que o coração do menino-que-sobreviveu era o fadado a ser destruído com o possível retorno de sua sanidade.

- Não é hora de pensar nisso, Owens... – ela suspirou, apagou a luz de seu escritório e se dirigiu para o quarto mais reservado da ala de psicomagia de St. Mungus.

-x-

Quando ingressou nos aposentos de Harry, a psicomaga não pôde conter um triste sorriso ao vê-lo deitado na imaculada cama de lençóis brancos, com o olhar perdido, murmurando com devoção e saudade o nome do Lord das Trevas enquanto abraçava um travesseiro, como se estivesse abraçando o próprio Lord. O cabelo negro espalhado graciosamente, os lábios rosados murmurando o mesmo nome, como um mantra, e a tez pálida em contraste com as belas esmeraldas que eram seus olhos faziam daquela melancólica cena uma obra de arte.

Elizabeth, então, aproximou-se devagar e se sentou em sua habitual poltrona com suavidade.

- Olá, Harry, como se sente?

- O que você acha?

- Não sei, diga-me.

- Experimente ser separada do homem que você ama e que cuida de você acima de todas as coisas e então irá saber como eu me sinto.

- Tenho certeza de que logo as coisas voltarão ao rumo certo, Harry, você precisa apenas me deixar entendê-lo.

O menino suspirou e assentiu em silêncio.

- Obrigada – ela sorriu docemente – Você se lembra de nossa conversa ontem?

- Sim.

- Bem, eu gostaria que você pensasse em como seguiram os meses naquele sótão para eu poder analisar suas lembranças.

Um pequeno, porém sincero sorriso, logo apareceu nos lábios rosados:

- Foi maravilhoso...

Com um movimento suave, então, ela deslizou a névoa prateada, isto é, as lembranças de Harry, para a pequena Penseira em seu colo. Secretamente, ela se encontrou temendo descobrir o quão 'maravilhosos' aqueles meses haviam sido. Mas não pensou duas vezes antes de mergulhar delicadamente sua face na Penseira.

-x-

As horas se transformaram em dias.

E os dias, então, em semanas.

As semanas em meses.

E os meses...

Ah, os meses não demoraram a se transformar em anos. Dois anos. Dois anos desde que o menino-que-sobreviveu se tornara prisioneiro do Lord das Trevas. Dois anos estando rodeado por exatas quatro paredes obscuras. Dois anos mergulhado em angústia, desespero e mortificação. Contudo, dentro destes dois anos, nenhum dia foi tão terrível quanto aquele em que o Lord roubara o seu último grau de inocência, quando Voldemort o violara pela primeira vez, quando Harry se viu gemendo nos braços do assassino de seus pais. Desde então, tudo mudou. O Lord havia encontrado uma forma muito mais prazerosa de torturá-lo. E Harry, então, viu-se cada vez mais dócil, silencioso e obediente, procurando evitar ao máximo sofrer com as novas conseqüências.

Em resposta ao comportamento brando e cada vez mais submisso do menino, Tom permitiu que ele passasse a ingerir alimentos de verdade, ao invés das rotineiras poções nutrientes. Assim, três vezes ao dia, uma pequena bandeja aparecia no aposento por pura e simples arte da magia, como os alimentos que apareciam em seus pratos no Salão Principal de Hogwarts.

De tal modo que, uma vez que o Lord não precisou mais lhe administrar as poções, Harry deixou de receber suas diárias visitas. O que angustiou ainda mais o pobre Gryffindor. Afinal, Tom Riddle era sua _única _companhia naquele lugar.

Harry, então, descobriu-se contando os segundos para vê-lo.

Todos os dias esperava por ele.

E quando Tom aparecia, Harry podia sentir seu coração acelerar e um pequeno suspiro de alívio escapar de seus lábios. Não estava mais sozinho. Não havia sido esquecido. E quando Tom o acariciava, sentia-se desconfortável, mas não com nojo ou sujo – como ocorrera na primeira vez. O Lord realmente sabia como levá-lo ao ápice do prazer e com o passar do tempo, Harry viu a culpa diminuindo e a necessidade aumentando. A necessidade de não estar sozinho naquele lugar.

Um lugar, é claro, que estava visivelmente mais confortável. O colchão velho havia sido substituído por uma grande e aconchegante cama de casal – por interesses óbvios do Lord –, enquanto uma pequena mesa redonda de mogno, acompanhada de duas confortáveis cadeiras estofadas, fora situada junto à parede oposta àquela pela qual se formava uma porta quando o Lord aparecia, e era ali onde Harry saboreava suas refeições agora. Havia ainda um criado mudo ao lado da cama e um pequeno armário na parede adjacente àquela pela qual a porta, segundo as vontades do Lord, aparecia e desaparecia. Dentro do armário continham roupas limpas, simples, mas de ótima qualidade – em sua maioria túnicas demasiado curtas e de tecidos leves que além de humilhar e envergonhar o pobre Gryffindor, incitavam a libido do Lord. O banheiro permanecia sem uma porta para separá-lo do outro ambiente, mas agora o chuveiro contava com água quente e dentro de um pequeno armário acima da pia, Harry podia contar com todos os itens de higiene que precisasse. Era uma mudança realmente significativa de cenário, uma mudança tecida durantes estes dois anos e que agora oferecia ao menino um local agradável, mas as mudanças de nada importavam em meio à sua solidão.

A perda da noção de tempo.

O completo isolamento.

O silêncio.

O vazio...

Tudo isso estava consumindo o seu corpo e a sua mente. Ele estava sendo consumido pelo vazio. E ele precisava do Lord, porque ele não queria desaparecer, não queria ser consumido, não queria mais ficar _sozinho_. Ele precisava... Era sua única _companhia_.

- Sonhando acordado? – uma profunda voz ecoou pelo sótão e ao levantar os olhos, Harry se deparou com os burlescos rubis de seu captor.

O menino estava recostado na confortável cama de casal, contorcendo-se levemente e sentindo o seu pequeno corpo começar a suar frio. Era a angustia, a perda da noção de tempo, a solidão o consumindo... Havia sabem-se lá quantos dias desde que o Lord aparecera pela última vez e ele não agüentava mais aquilo. Não agüentava o silêncio, a solidão, o vazio. Mas então, ao escutar a imponente voz e contemplar aqueles belos rubis que sempre o observavam com malícia, a dor desapareceu, assim como todo o desespero e a angustia.

- Tom... – murmurou com evidente alívio. O Lord havia ordenado que o chamasse assim, pois gostava de como o seu verdadeiro nome soava nos lábios rosados prontos a serem profanados.

- Sentiu minha falta?

Abaixando o olhar, Harry sentiu suas bochechas ganharem uma linda cor carmim.

- Responda – O Lord ordenou. E o menino imediatamente assentiu:

- Sim.

Com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, então, Tom observou o seu prisioneiro como quem contempla uma obra de arte. Porque Harry definitivamente deveria ser contemplado, mas apenas por ele, é claro. Os cabelos negros e rebeldes caíam graciosamente pelo rosto fino, enquanto o corpo esguio se encontrava parcialmente oculto pela leve túnica verde escura de seda, que mal lhe chegava à altura das torneadas coxas e assim, oferecia uma deliciosa visão ao Lord, e os olhos esmeraldas, grandes e expressivos, continham todo o desespero de quem permanece vinte e quatro horas por dia trancado no mesmo local, sozinho e isolado do mundo, mas para satisfação de Tom, agora continham também o alívio de estar na presença de outro ser vivo.

- Tenho uma surpresa para você – o mais velho anunciou, aproximando-se calmamente.

E os olhos de Harry brilharam ainda mais.

- Você quer ver?

- Oh, sim!

- Então, peça.

- Por favor, Tom, eu gostaria muito de vê-la – falou com obediência.

Com um simples balançar de sua mão direita, Tom fez uma pequena caixa azul-marinho aveludada, adornada por um belo laço prateado, aparecer no colo de Harry:

- Feliz aniversário, Harry.

- Oh... – os olhos do menino se arregalaram, numa encantadora e inocente imagem – Então, hoje é meu aniversário?

- Sim.

- Er... Q-Quantos anos e-eu...? – murmurou timidamente, não se atrevendo a encará-lo. Tom não gostava de quando ele fazia perguntas.

- Dezessete anos.

O pequeno Gryffindor assentiu devagar.

Aquilo significava que ele estava há dois anos ali. Dois anos sem que Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix pudessem encontrá-lo. Dois anos que comprovavam que eles nunca o encontrariam.

- Sim, Harry, eles nunca vão encontrá-lo – O Lord proferiu tranquilamente, sabendo tudo o que se passava pela mente de fácil acesso do menino – E se você não quiser abrir o seu presente, não há problema, vou levá-lo de volta então.

- Não!

Harry se agitou, percebendo que o Lord pegaria a caixa em seu colo e iria embora. E ele não queria ficar sozinho. Não, ele precisava do Lord, precisava de sua companhia.

- Não, por favor...

- Abra a caixa – Tom ordenou, desfrutando do olhar desesperado no rosto infantil.

Na mesma hora, Harry desfez com cuidado o laço prateado e abriu a pequena caixa aveludada, deparando-se com um livro, um bonito livro de capa dura vermelha, adornado por letras douradas que gravavam os seguintes dizeres na capa: "As Brumas de Avalon – A Senhora da Magia".

- Acredito que você tenha estudado em História da Magia o que Morgana e Avalon significaram para o surgimento do Mundo Mágico inglês – O Lord comentou, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama – Este é o primeiro volume de uma coleção de literatura mágica, o que significa que se você se comportar, talvez eu lhe dê os outros.

- Tom... – Harry murmurou embelezado, acariciando a capa vermelha com a ponta dos dedos, como se fosse desaparecer se a tocasse – É incrível... Obrigado.

- Venha aqui.

Imediatamente, Harry colocou o presente no criado mudo ao lado da cama e se aproximou do Lord, que lhe agarrou a nuca, puxando-lhe para um beijo forte e exigente, um beijo que Harry se esforçou ao máximo para corresponder à altura, sentindo suas bochechas corarem e seu pequeno corpo estremecer inconscientemente. Quando Tom o soltou, Harry sabia o que estava por vir, mas não parecia preocupado com isso. Ele queria apenas que o Lord não o deixasse sozinho. Assim, durante as horas seguintes, aquele obscuro sótão se viu mergulhado em sons de corpos se chocando e extasiados gemidos.

Até o momento em que os dois se deixaram cair na cama, exaustos e satisfeitos. E agora, com a cabeça apoiada no musculoso peito do Lord, enquanto este lhe agarrava possessivamente a cintura, Harry suspirava tranqüilo. Uma colcha negra, então, cobria parcialmente seus corpos e os mantinha aquecidos.

- Tom, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Você acaba de fazer - abaixando a cabeça, o Lord observou os apreensivos, mas curiosos olhos do menino.

- Hum... Desculpe.

- Diga logo, Harry.

- Q-Quando é o seu aniversário?

O Lord ficou em silêncio e Harry sentiu seu sangue gelar, esperando pela Maldição Cruciatus que logo viria. Mas para surpresa do Gryffindor, o que veio foi um monótono suspiro do Lord e uma resposta tranqüila:

- 31 de Dezembro.

- Oh, e você não comemora...?

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Porque não há o que ser comemorado.

Harry ficou em silêncio e se aconchegou melhor tórax desnudo, temendo fazer qualquer outra pergunta. Tom, no entanto, após alguns segundos prosseguiu com indiferença e a voz desprovida de emoções:

- Foi o dia em que minha mãe morreu.

As belas esmeraldas, então, fixaram-se em seus olhos, assustadas:

- Eu sinto muito.

- Eu sei – O Lord suspirou, sabendo que ao ter um puro coração, Harry realmente sentia.

- Como ela se chamava?

- Mérope Gaunt.

E nas horas que se seguiram, Harry e Tom permaneceram assim, conversando e se conhecendo um pouco mais. O Gryffindor descobriu os detalhes da triste infância de Tom no orfanato muggle, contados pela inexpressiva voz do Lord, e este se manteve entretido com a dor e a tristeza que brilhavam nas esmeraldas do menino, como se ele não estivesse preso há dois anos na fortaleza de um assassino psicopata que o perseguia desde o seu primeiro ano de vida.

-x-

- É uma história linda.

Uma doce e melodiosa voz informou à psicomaga quando esta finalmente saiu da Penseira.

- As Brumas de Avalon – Harry especificou com um pequeno sorriso – Eu li várias e várias vezes, a coleção inteira, é incrível.

- Sem dúvida, é uma obra magnífica.

- Nas noites em que ele ficava comigo, eu pedia para que lesse para mim – murmurou, mergulhado em doces lembranças – eu adorava ouvir sua voz...

A Dra. Owens, porém, o encarou com lástima e carinho. Em sua análise do conteúdo observado na Penseira, ela se deparou com indícios claros da Síndrome de Estocolmo, segundo a qual, qualquer pequena demonstração de afeto do seqüestrador é aumentada a níveis extraordinários pela vítima debilitada psicologicamente, a mesma vítima que busca, então, conhecer um pouco mais seu agressor, identifica-se com ele, e faz com que o agressor pareça uma tábua de salvação em meio à solidão e a angústia do cárcere. Todavia, a psicomaga ainda não estava plenamente convencida da existência concreta da síndrome, o olhar puro e repleto de amor que brilhava em verde-esmeralda ainda a deixava em dúvida e apreensiva.

- É melhor você descansar agora, Harry.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu volto amanhã para continuarmos.

Harry apenas assentiu.

E quando a Dra. Owens fechou a porta do quarto, ainda pôde contemplar nos lábios de seu paciente um doce sorriso.

-x-

No segundo andar do Ministério da Magia, onde se encontrava o Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas, incluindo o Quartel General dos Aurores, dois jovens Aurores aproveitavam o final do expediente para fazer algum exercício físico na área de treinamento e conversar sobre o único tema de interesse comum enquanto distribuíam socos e chutes em sacos de areia vermelhos perdurados no teto. Tal tema consistia em: Harry Potter.

- Hermione não para de pesquisar sobre doenças mentais, está buscando até livros muggles, querendo saber mais do que a psicomaga – o ruivo comentou, sem interromper sua seqüência de chutes.

- Seria estranho se ela não fizesse isso.

- Às vezes eu me pergunto, e se não for uma doença, e se o Harry estiver mesmo apaixo...?

- É uma doença! – o loiro interrompeu bruscamente, colocando um pouco mais de força em seu soco do que precisava – Ele não poderia se apaixonar por aquele monstro!

- Certo, não precisa gritar, Malfoy.

- Então não fale asneiras, Weasley.

Draco Malfoy e Rony Weasley não eram exatamente amigos. Nunca foram e nunca seriam. Mas o interesse distinto em uma mesma pessoa havia aproximado Rony e Hermione do herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy, que, no entanto, havia sido deserdado por seus pais quando resgatou Harry das garras de Voldemort. O casal de Gryffindors se preocupava com o seu melhor amigo, enquanto o Slytherin de olhos acinzentados estava perdidamente apaixonado por Harry e assim, Rony e Hermione mantinham com Draco uma relação de respeito e simpatia.

- Você está louco para vê-lo outra vez, não está? – Rony perguntou divertido e com um certo toque de malícia – Quem diria, a serpente oxigenada morrendo de amores pelo ícone dos leões...

- Cale a boca, pobretão.

- Ora, Malfoy, você foi deserdado, ganhamos o mesmo salário como Auror e somos vizinhos num confortável bairro de classe média no centro mágico de Londres, então comece a pensar em novos insultos.

Draco, no entanto, apenas revirou os olhos.

- Então...? – o ruivo insistiu.

- Sim, eu estou louco para vê-lo outra vez.

- Hehe. Tenha calma, ele vai voltar a si. E no final das contas, verá que uma serpente albina vale muito mais a pena do que um maníaco sociopata que deseja destruir sua vida.

- Espero que sim – suspirou, lembrando-se do ódio nos olhos de Harry quando o visitara em St. Mungus.

Um ódio nunca antes visto.

Um ódio que, um dia, Draco esperava que pudesse se transformar em amor.

- Hermione vai fazer almôndegas com champignon e batas hoje, mandou chamar você para o jantar.

- Parece melhor do que as comidas instantâneas lá de casa.

- Se ela estiver de bom humor, pode ser que tenha até pudim de baunilha.

- Vamos torcer então.

Com um pequeno sorriso de burla, Draco seguiu com o colega para o vestiário, seus pensamentos, porém, estavam centrados num lindo moreno de olhos verdes, que naquele exato momento suspirava o nome de outra pessoa no leito do hospital de St. Mungus.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **- Ele me deixou sozinho aqui... – Harry murmurava, abraçando suas pernas junto ao corpo – Eu não quero ficar sozinho... Ele se esqueceu de mim... Esqueceu... Tom! TOM! TOM!

O menino estava tendo uma crise de ansiedade.

(...)

Horas mais tarde, quando o Lord ingressou no sótão, ficou satisfeito com o que viu.

-x-

**N/A: **Olá pessoal, como vocês estão? Saboreando muitos ovos de páscoa? Hehe... Espero que sim! Bom, mais uma vez eu peço desculpas pelo atraso na postagem, mas aconteceram eventos inesperados e tristes... Meu bisavô faleceu e eu estou louca com as coisas da faculdade. Ainda bem que veio o feriado, e eu sei que agora o meu bisavô está em algum lindo lugar metafísico junto com a minha amada bisavó. Hehe, a sugestão do nome Elizabeth para a psicomaga foi idéia dele: "Vô, diz aí um nome bonito para mulher inglesa"... "Elizabeth"... "Perfeito!" Bom, como diz a Disney em O Rei Leão: é o ciclo da vida.

Agora, em relação à história, eu não posso resistir... EU ADORO TORTURAR O HARRY! Hehehehe... Sério, psicológica e fisicamente, ele fica ainda mais lindo sendo torturado. A Dra. Elizabeth não sabe se acredita nos sintomas ou no olhar apaixonado do moreninho – afinal, convenhamos, é impossível resistir aos olhinhos esmeraldas e a boquinha rosada murmurando "Tom" o tempo inteiro, não há como negar que é lindo –, e o Draco, agora proletariado – hehe... –, mostra-se cada vez mais amadurecido e apaixonado pelo Harry, enquanto Rony e Hermione simpatizam pelo loiro que "salvou" o seu melhor amigo. Bem, mais para frente haverá mais detalhes.

Enfim, espero que vocês estejam gostando! Então, por favor, mandem suas **REVIEWS** para eu saber o que estão achando – olhinhos de filhote que caiu da mudança.

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Um grande beijo e meus agradecimentos especiais à:

**Lily-lecter**... **kittyblue**... **Srta Laila**... **Karool Evans Malfoy**... **Inu**... **Deh Isaacs**... **Freya Jones**... **Sasami-kun**... **Miss Durden**... **xXxMartelxXx**... **Nicky Evans**... **FranRenata**... **St. Lu**... **Laura**... **Kimberly Anne Evans Potter**... **vrriacho**... e **Nailly**!

A próxima história a ser atualizada, **O Pequeno Lord**, será postada o mais rápido possível.  
É o sexto ano do Harry começando e a trama chegando ao fim... Muitas descobertas que vão abalar as estruturas do Mundo Mágico.  
Espero que vocês desfrutem!


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história **Slash**, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nostálgicos olhos verdes estavam fixos na janela, cujas grades de ferro mágicas garantiam a segurança e a impossibilidade de fuga dos pacientes. Ele observava o movimento dos magos e bruxas lá fora, que circundavam St. Mungus sem saberem que seu suposto salvador, que o menino-que-sobreviveu, estava alguns metros acima, observando-os, mas sem vê-los de fato. Dos lábios rosados uma suave canção era murmurada. Uma canção que rememorava seus dias mais felizes. Uma canção que fora ensina pelo seu amado.

- Tom – suspirou.

Mas uma delicada mão em seu ombro interrompeu seus pensamentos:

- Harry – a Dra. Owens o encarava carinhosamente – Por que esse olhar tão triste?

- Quero vê-lo novamente – murmurou, a voz mergulhada em saudade e tristeza, o rosto fino apoiado no ombro da psicomaga que o encarava com o coração apertado.

Ela, então, abraçou-o, como uma mãe que sente a agonia do filho em sua própria pele. Como a mãe que ela nunca quis ser, uma vez que não estava disposta a colocar sua brilhante carreira em segundo lugar por causa de uma criança. Mas a visão daquele menino, que mesmo aos vinte e um anos conservava a aparência física e emocional de um adolescente de quinze ou dezesseis anos assustado, a visão daqueles olhos esmeraldas cheios de dor e saudade faziam com que a sempre racional e competente Dra. Owens sentisse seu coração falhar uma batida.

- Deite-se aqui, Harry – indicou com suavidade, colocando-o deitado na cama. E o menino se acomodou devagar, os olhos ainda fixados nas grades da janela.

Ao vê-lo acomodado e um pouco mais tranqüilo, Elizabeth se sentou em seu lugar habitual, na poltrona ao lado da cama, encarando-o de uma forma amigável, quase maternal.

- Lembra-se de nossa conversa ontem, Harry?

- Sim.

- Você me mostrou a lembrança de quando completou seus dezessete anos naquele sótão – a psicomaga lançou um breve olhar na ficha de anotações em seu colo – E hoje eu gostaria de conhecer um pouco mais do tempo que você passou ali, certo?

- Tudo bem – suspirou. O belo olhar esmeralda, no entanto, suavizando com a lembrança do amado.

Alcançando a varinha e a pequena Penseira, a Dra. Owens, então, solicitou:

- Pense no tempo que você passou ali, Harry – assim, ao ver o menino fechar os olhos e um pequeno sorriso aparecer em nos lábios rosados, ela começou a extrair suas lembranças, levando-as diretamente para a Penseira em seu colo.

-x-

Os dias passavam depressa naquele lugar.

Ou será que pareciam demorar séculos para passar?

Harry não sabia dizer. Ele perdera completamente a noção do tempo.

E assim, os meses passaram, sem que ele se desse conta. E agora, ele completava quase três anos naquele lugar. Mas estava alheio a este fato.

Deitado na espaçosa cama de casal, Harry olhava ao redor, contemplando as paredes obscuras que pareciam sufocá-lo. O silêncio o sufocava. Seus próprios pensamentos o sufocavam. Ele estava sozinho. Estava sozinho há dias e quase não conseguia se lembrar da última visita de Tom. Tom... Sua única companhia naquele local, o Lord das Trevas, que, no entanto, trazia alívio ao seu coração sempre que ingressava naquele aposento sombrio, sempre que o livrava da solidão. Mas Tom não estava ali agora, não estava ali para conversar com ele, para tocá-lo, para lhe distrair das paredes obscuras que pareciam sufocá-lo. Tom não estava ali.

- Tom... – murmurou com evidente desespero.

Levantando-se da cama, Harry começou a andar sem direção, quase em círculos, em meio ao pequeno espaço que era aquele sótão sombrio.

Por que o Lord não aparece com o seu habitual sorriso imponente?

Por que está há dias, ou até mesmo semanas, sem vê-lo?

Por que não lhe dá ao menos alguma notícia?

Por que ele não está ali?

Por quê...?

Tais desesperados questionamentos rondavam incessantemente os pensamentos do pequeno Gryffindor de olhos esmeraldas. Olhos esmeraldas que, no momento, encontravam-se repletos de medo e preocupação. A solidão o sufocava. A ausência de Tom fazia seu coração cada vez mais apertado. Tom era sua única companhia. E agora, ele estava sozinho.

- Por quê? Por que ele me deixou? – sussurrava, a voz embargada pelo choro e as lágrimas deslizando pela face assustada.

Harry olhava ao redor, mas não via nada, apenas as paredes se aproximando como se fossem esmagá-lo em meio à sua solidão devastadora. Por que Tom o havia deixado? Por que esquecê-lo depois de tomá-lo, depois de fazê-lo se acostumar a sua presença, depois de se instalar em sua mente e em seu coração?

Ele precisava do Lord das Trevas. Precisava.

Harry não queria estar mais sozinho.

Seus pais. Cedric. E então, Sirius.

Todos o haviam deixado.

- Por quê? – soluçava – Por que eles fazem isso? Por que me deixam sozinho?

Dumbledore.

Hermione.

Rony.

Nenhum deles havia se preocupado em buscá-lo.

Nenhum deles sequer se importava.

- Por quê? – o famoso menino-que-sobreviveu se encontrava agora encolhido no chão frio daquele sótão, olhando desesperado para as quatro paredes que pareciam se aproximar cada vez mais, prontas para esmagá-lo – Eu não quero ficar sozinho... Por favor... Tom...

E então, ele se lembrou da voz de seu primo, Dudley, chamando-o de aberração.

Lembrou-se dos gritos de tio Valter, chamando-o de anormal imprestável.

Lembrou-se do olhar enojado de tia Petunia cada vez que o encarava.

Era esse o motivo. Ele era uma aberração, um moleque imprestável. Por que alguém se preocuparia com ele? Por que Tom perderia seu tempo com ele? Tom era um mago poderoso, bonito e inteligente, por que perderia o seu precioso tempo com um garoto magricela que nunca conseguiu fazer nada que prestasse em sua vida, cuja existência sacrificou a morte dos pais e cuja estupidez sacrificou a vida do padrinho? Tom estava certo, não valia à pena perder tempo com ele.

Mas ele precisava do Lord. Precisava tanto...

- Tom, por favor, eu prometo que vou ser uma pessoa melhor – as lágrimas banhavam o belo rosto de traços infantis – Eu prometo... Eu prometo... Por favor, não me deixe, por favor, Tom...

Harry estava completamente fora de si.

Há anos trancado no mesmo sótão sombrio.

Há semanas sem receber a visita de ninguém.

A solidão o consumia.

O medo de ficar sozinho.

E as paredes pareciam comprimi-lo.

- Tom... Por favor, não me deixe...

Lembranças obscuras nublavam sua mente: os seus anos no armário embaixo das escadas na casa dos Dursley, sua infância repleta de abusos e humilhações, as surras que levava de seu primo e dos amigos deste na escola primária, e então, sua traiçoeira mente o levava para a noite da terceira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo, para aquele cemitério sombrio, onde viu Cedric morrer diante dos seus olhos. Cedric, sua paixão adolescente, atingido pela luz verde num milésimo de segundo. E como se não bastasse, Sirius... A noite no Ministério da Magia, a noite em que sua intransigência levara seu padrinho, seu único familiar vivo, para uma morte certa, caindo por detrás daquele maldito véu e desaparecendo para sempre, privando-lhe de sua única chance de conhecer o que é verdadeiramente uma família.

E as lágrimas se intensificavam.

E os soluços se faziam cada vez mais desesperados.

Ele não queria se lembrar desses momentos. Os piores momentos de sua vida.

- Tom... Tom...

Ele só queria que o Lord aparecesse e fizesse com que as lembranças sumissem. Ele queria que os braços fortes de Tom envolvessem o seu corpo e sua voz rouca e sedutora preenchesse sua mente não deixando espaço para qualquer lembrança ruim.

Ele precisava de Tom.

Precisava de sua única companhia naquele lugar.

Precisava do homem que lhe mantinha seguro por entre aquelas quatro paredes, protegido do Mundo Mágico, da eminência da guerra, da expectativa de todos e dos planos de Dumbledore para que o bando da luz saísse vitorioso. Ele precisava da única pessoa que se preocupava se ele estava comendo, o que ele estava fazendo, em que ele estava pensando. Ele precisava da única pessoa que havia se interessado verdadeiramente por ele, se interessado a ponto de prendê-lo, não, de mantê-lo seguro naquele local.

Tom era o único.

Tom não podia ter se esquecido dele.

Não, Tom não podia ter se cansado dele.

- Por favor... Por favor... Por favor... Não me deixe... – murmurava como um mantra, balançando o seu pequeno corpo para frente e para trás, com suavidade, as esmeraldas perdidas em algum ponto das paredes sombrias.

Sua mente, então, considerou:

Será que Tom não queria perder mais tempo com ele?

Será que Tom estava cansado de sua fraqueza e sua inutilidade?

Será que Tom havia descoberto que não valia à pena estar com ele e encontrara, então, alguém melhor?

- Não... Isso não, por favor... – a respiração de Harry acelerou, suas pupilas dilataram e ele começou a tremer involuntariamente.

O menino-que-sobreviveu estava tendo uma violenta crise de ansiedade.

- Isso não... – murmurava, arfando, o peito subindo e descendo depressa em busca de um pouco de ar – Isso não, por favor, isso não... Por favor... Por favor... Tom... Tom... TOM!... TOM!... TOM!

TOM!

TOM!

TOM!

TOM!

Os gritos desesperados pareceram durar _dias_.

TOM!

Os gritos desesperados inundavam o pequeno aposento.

TOM!

Os gritos desesperados refletiam todo o sofrimento do menino.

TOM!

Os gritos desesperados faziam um malicioso sorriso se desenhar nos lábios do imponente homem de olhos escarlates que acabara de ingressar no local.

O Lord das Trevas estava parado há menos de um metro do debilitado Gryffindor, encarando o pequeno corpo a gritar e se contorcer no chão com pura satisfação brilhando em seus olhos cor de sangue. Os gritos desesperados, as pupilas dilatadas, a dificuldade em respirar... Tudo isso apenas com poucos dias de sua ausência. Sim, era uma obra de arte perfeita.

Harry Potter era total e completamente seu.

Finalmente.

- Harry – a voz rouca preencheu os sentidos do Gryffindor, que a ouviu distante, quase como um sussurro.

Estaria delirando outra vez?

- Harry, levante-se – a voz era autoritária e sensual.

E as esmeraldas, então, fixaram-se no imponente homem parado ao seu lado.

- Tom – um deslumbrante sorriso se instalou nos lábios do menino, que fixando os olhos na tranqüilizadora imagem do Lord, procurava normalizar sua respiração.

- Respire fundo, pequeno, isso mesmo – o homem coberto com um elegante conjunto de camisa e calça social negra, com uma túnica da mesma cor por cima, havia se ajoelhado ao lado do desesperado menino que parecia se afogar em sua própria respiração – Acalme-se, Harry, respire devagar como eu estou mandando.

E Harry, é claro, obedeceu.

Em poucos minutos, então, o pequeno Gryffindor conseguiu normalizar seus batimentos cardíacos estando envolvido pelos musculosos braços que agora o levavam para a cama.

- Tom... – Harry murmurou maravilhado.

- Por que você está chorando? – perguntou com a voz dura, encarando-o fixamente com aqueles belos olhos escarlates que faziam o menino estremecer inconscientemente.

- Porque eu achei que você tinha se esquecido de mim – sussurrou com pesar – que nunca mais voltaria.

- Eu nunca deixarei você, pequeno.

Os braços fortes rodearam a estreita cintura.

E Tom sussurrou em sua nuca com sensualidade.

Harry adorava quando ele o chamava de "pequeno". Sentia-se amado e protegido.

- Nunca pense que eu vou te abandonar, entendeu? Eu não sou como esses vermes com quem você conviveu a vida toda. Eu nunca vou me separar de você. Você é meu e eu nunca vou deixá-lo ir.

Aquelas palavras...

Aquela voz rouca e sensual...

Aqueles belos olhos fixos nos seus...

O coração de Harry, então, pareceu falhar uma batida e ele assentiu com um encantado sorriso dançando em seus lábios rosados. E o Lord, obviamente, não resistiu àquela imagem inocente que pedia a gritos para ser maculada, deliciando-se, assim, com aqueles aditivos lábios juvenis que se esforçavam ao máximo para acompanhar o seu ritmo.

Harry estava no paraíso.

No paraíso, acompanhado do mais lindo demônio.

Não havia mais solidão. Não havia paredes a sufocá-lo. Não havia sequer lembranças ruins. Não havia mais nada, exceto aqueles experientes lábios que o levavam a loucura. Não havia mais nada, exceto aquele corpo musculoso acoplando-se deliciosamente ao seu. Não havia mais nada, exceto os olhos escarlates que o encaravam com luxúria, que faziam com que ele se sentisse querido, que faziam com que ele não pensasse em mais nada.

Só existia agora o Lord das Trevas.

Não, só existia Tom Riddle e seus toques apaixonados.

- Você é meu – Tom sussurrou em sua nuca, deslizando a suave túnica creme, que mal chegava à altura das coxas torneadas, para longe do pequeno corpo acompanhada da cueca boxer da mesma cor. Ele, então, contemplou o corpo esguio e desnudo contorcendo-se sensualmente sob o seu. E adorou aquela visão, sempre adorava. Harry o encarava com devoção absoluta, concordando silenciosamente com suas palavras, suspirando de prazer ao sentir as habilidosas mãos percorrerem sua pele macia. Não pensava em mais nada, apenas sentia, apenas se deliciava com as carícias do Lord que o faziam gemer baixinho.

O Lord, então, percorreu o pequeno corpo com seus lábios, saboreando cada pedacinho de pele alva e macia. Circulou com sua língua os botões rosados do arfante peito de Harry com maestria, endurecendo-os e fazendo o pequeno Gryffindor gemer ainda mais alto, descendo, assim, ao umbigo e finalmente à endurecida ereção que, sem pensar duas vezes, abocanhou, fazendo o menino gritar de prazer. O que era música para os seus ouvidos.

- Tom... Ah... – Harry gemia extasiado. Os olhos turvos e a respiração agitada, perdendo-se em sensações que apenas Tom poderia lhe proporcionar.

Guiando um de seus dedos para o interior do menino, Tom o viu se contorcer ainda mais e então, quando encontrou aquele ponto preciso dentro de Harry, guiando mais um dedo ao seu encontro, o pequeno Gryffindor gritou em êxtase, o prazer nublando seus sentidos. O próprio Slytherin, ao sentir o delicioso sabor do menino em seus lábios, ouvir seus gritos sensuais e acariciar seu interior, fazendo-o gritar, sentia-se cada vez mais duro dentro de suas vestes elegantes. Harry era a tentação personificada na Terra. E era seu, completamente seu e de mais ninguém, pensamento que fazia a excitação em sua forma mais pura correr por suas veias.

Antes que Harry pudesse culminar em seu lábios, o Lord se afastou, sorrindo ao ouvir o gemido choroso e frustrado do menor, os dedos longos e hábeis do Slytherin ainda preenchendo deliciosamente o Gryffindor, que, por sua vez, ansiava por mais.

- O que você quer? – sorriu com malícia e desejo, observando a face infantil se tornar cada vez mais rosada – Diga-me o que você quer, Harry, caso contrário, eu não lhe darei.

- Eu... Ah... Por favor, Tom...

- Por favor, o que? O que você quer, pequeno? – torturar o pequeno Gryffindor era uma de suas práticas favoritas, ainda mais, é claro, em momentos como este. Tom precisava se sentir poderoso e saber que Harry o necessitava tanto a ponto de gritar e implorar que o tomasse de uma vez – O que você quer, Harry? Diga-me o que você quer que eu faça com você.

- Eu quero... Eu quero ser seu... – murmurou, fechando os olhos, o rosto suave ganhando uma intensa cor avermelhada – Por favor, eu quero que você faça amor comigo.

E um obscuro sorriso se desenhou nos lábios do Lord.

Harry era tão doce e inocente. Era perfeito. Era tudo o que ele nunca foi. E agora, era seu.

- Olhe para mim – Tom ordenou com a voz rouca e autoritária, retirando os dedos do cálido interior de Harry – Você deve olhar para mim enquanto eu o faço meu.

O menino, é claro, obedeceu prontamente.

- Abra mais as pernas – ordenou, acariciando-o com suavidade, vendo como o menino se abria ainda mais, timidamente, e se expunha docilmente para ele.

Assim, com os olhos fixos no pequeno corpo a sua espera, Tom se afastou alguns centímetros e murmurou duas palavras em Parsel, que desapareceram com suas vestes no mesmo instante. Harry o encarava com timidez, mas o desejo brilhando em suas esmeraldas. Quando o corpo firme e musculoso do Lord se aproximou outra vez, ele estremeceu, ansiando pelo que estava por vir.

Num movimento firme e preciso, Tom adentrou no cálido e sempre estreito interior de Harry, numa única estocada, o que arrancou um grito que mesclava dor e prazer dos lábios do Gryffindor. Harry sentia-se partido ao meio, mas ao mesmo tempo, o membro de Tom golpeara deliciosamente sua próstata, enviando ondas de prazer a todo o seu sistema nervoso. E o Lord, por sua vez, permaneceu alguns minutos sem se mexer apenas para prolongar a maravilhosa sensação de ter aquele pequeno orifício esmagando sensualmente o seu membro. Passado alguns instantes, então, com Harry um pouco mais acostumado ao enorme tamanho de Tom, este passou a investir lenta, mas profundamente, ganhando gemidos extasiados do pequeno Gryffindor.

- Tom... Ah...

O Lord sorriu com obscuro deleite ao ouvi-lo pronunciar o seu nome com tamanha necessidade e devoção, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas enquanto deslizava suas mãos pelo trêmulo corpo adolescente que o hipnotizava. Harry era perfeito. Seus gemidos, seu olhar nublado de luxúria e ainda sim vergonha, seu pequeno corpo ondulando de acordo com suas estocadas em busca de mais contato e de mais prazer. Era simplesmente perfeito. E era seu.

- Ah... Tom... Por favor... Ahhh...! – Harry gemia cada vez mais alto, apertando os braços em torno do pescoço do maior, ao sentir os repetidos golpes em sua próstata – Ah... Não toque aí, ou eu vou... Ah... Eu vou...

- Você não é ninguém para me dar ordens – sussurrou com maldade, aumentando ainda mais o ritmo das estocadas, seus dedos se fundindo dolorosamente nos estreitos quadris que se movimentavam freneticamente, seguindo o ritmo imposto – Eu dou as cartas aqui, Harry, e você sabe disso.

- Ah... Sim... Ah... Me... Desculpe... Por favor, me desculpe... Ah... Tom... AHHH – gritou, sentindo-se a ponto de explodir. Mas Tom abandonou seu interior antes disso, afastando-se com um sorriso de superioridade em seus lábios.

- Vire-se – o Lord ordenou, observando o pequeno corpo trêmulo e perlado de suor obedecer prontamente seu comando, virando-se de bruços na cama, mãos e joelhos sustentando seu pouco peso na posição que ele sabia que Tom queria.

Assim, numa profunda e ríspida investida, Tom o preencheu novamente, satisfeito ao ouvir o ofegante grito de Harry, iniciando, então, movimentos rápidos e precisos na próstata do Gryffindor enquanto distribuía beijos e mordidas em suas costas e nuca. Nenhum dos dois duraria muito tempo. Ondas de eletricidade percorriam seus corpos deixando suas mentes completamente vazias, apenas as sensações eram apreciadas, apenas o prazer que nublava seus sentidos.

- Ahhhhh...! Tom... Por favor, eu preciso... Ahhhhh...! Está doendo...

- Ainda não – sujeitou os estreitos quadris com firmeza, impulsionando ainda mais forte contra o pequeno corpo que se contorcia de prazer – Você não vai gozar até eu mandar.

- Ah... Tom... Ahhhhh...! Por favor... Está doendo muito, eu preciso... Ahhhhh...!

Harry gemia e se contorcia em puro êxtase e dor, ao não poder culminar de uma vez, com a habilidosa mão do Lord o estimulando, mas ao mesmo tempo o impedindo de chegar ao tão esperado clímax. Suas pequenas mãos agarravam com força os lençóis, sem reprimir seus gritos, pois sabia que Tom queria ouvi-los claramente. E este, ao sentir o próprio clímax se aproximar, finalmente ordenou:

- Você pode gozar agora.

Ao sentir a mão do Lord o libertar, Harry se derramou nos lençóis com um grito errático de prazer, sentindo seu interior ser preenchido ao mesmo tempo com a essência de Tom, caindo, assim, exausto na cama. Segundos depois, o Lord saiu de dentro dele e o puxou para os seus braços e Harry se aconchegou contente, escondendo seu rosto no tórax desnudo e suspirando feliz ao sentir as pequenas carícias em sua nuca.

Eles ficaram assim por pelo menos uma hora, Harry deitado no peito de Tom e este acariciando sua nuca. Ficaram em silêncio. Num confortável silêncio. Apenas absorvendo a presença um do outro. Mas então, o Lord se levantou, fez um suave movimento com sua mão direita e novas vestes apareceram, e ele começou a se vestir sob os assustados olhos de Harry. Assustados olhos que viam a possibilidade de ficar sozinho outra vez.

- Tom, por favor, não vá - murmurou, as lágrimas voltando a banhar sua bela face corada, observando-o fechar os últimos botões da camisa escarlate, pronto para ir embora, pronto para deixá-lo sozinho – Por favor, não me abandone, por favor!

- Eu nunca vou abandonar você – Tom falou seriamente – Você me pertence e eu nunca vou deixá-lo de lado, entendeu?

- Mas...

- Não ouse replicar. Eu nunca vou te deixar, não importa o que aconteça, você nunca sairá daqui. Você é meu, Harry, e eu sempre cuido do que é meu.

- Tom...

- Fui claro?

- Sim... – soluçou, recebendo um suave beijo nos lábios e observando, então, o Lord seguir em direção à porta que aparecia magicamente apenas para ele.

- Vejo você amanhã, pequeno. Tome um banho, coma o seu jantar e descanse.

- Sim, Tom – a voz suave se perdeu em soluços e silenciosas lágrimas deslizaram das belas esmeraldas outra vez ao ver o Lord abandonar o aposento sem olhar para trás.

A solidão voltava a consumi-lo.

-x-

Quando a Dra. Owens saiu da Penseira, seu rosto estava vermelho, queimando de vergonha, ao contemplar a intensa cena gravada na memória de Harry. Ela pigarreou de maneira incômoda e levantou o olhar, fixando-o no tranqüilo menino que cantarolava uma canção qualquer, o olhar esmeralda perdido em lembranças e saudades de seu amado Lord. Com um suspiro entristecido, então, ela perguntou calmamente:

- Por quê?

O menino a encarou com confusão.

- Por que você sente saudades dele? – continuou – Ele o prendeu naquele lugar, separou você de seus amigos, além de humilhá-lo e submetê-lo visivelmente em cada uma de suas ações apenas para atestar seu poder e controle sobre você. Então, por que, Harry?

A resposta que ela recebeu, no entanto, veio acompanhada de um doce sorriso:

- Por que eu o amo. E eu sei que ele me ama. Eu conheci o homem por detrás dessas ações aparentemente cruéis, eu conheci o Tom Riddle que existe dentro de Lord Voldemort e este homem se preocupa comigo, cuida de mim e me ama como ninguém jamais fez.

Ela o encarou fixamente.

O olhar esmeralda era tão puro e sincero.

Era o reflexo do amor incondicional que o menino professava.

E inconscientemente ela se pegou desejando que as palavras de Harry fossem verdade.

-x-

No final daquela tarde, Harry observou a Dra. Elizabeth ingressar no aposento com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. E o menino correspondeu ao sorriso por um breve instante, pois a seguir, a entrada de duas pessoas em seu quarto fez seu sorriso morrer na mesma hora. Foi com um olhar frio e uma expressão repleta de desgosto, então, que ele recebeu seus inesperados visitantes:

- O que eles estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou. A voz semelhante a cristais de gelo.

- O diretor Dumbledore e o professor Snape vieram ver você, Harry – a psicomaga informou com cautela, observando atentamente seu paciente – Eles querem se certificar de que você está bem.

- De que eu não fugi, você quer dizer.

- Oh, Harry, não fale assim – o diretor suspirou, encarando o menino, os abatidos olhos azuis olhando para ele por cima dos óculos em formato de meia lua – Estamos preocupados com a sua saúde.

- É claro que estão – respondeu com sarcasmo – Posso ver o olhar repleto de preocupação do professor Snape enquanto ele tenta me esquartejar com o poder de sua mente.

- Não seja insolente, Potter – rosnou Snape.

Harry encarou seu antigo professor fixamente, o que deixou Snape silenciosamente desconfortável, ao ver-se fitado por aquelas belas esmeraldas que recordavam sua amada Lily. E ali estava o filho da mulher que ele amou, internado numa ala psiquiátrica por estar supostamente apaixonado pelo pior assassino de todos os tempos. Oh, Merlin, Lily deve odiá-lo, onde quer que ela esteja, por ele não conseguir cumprir sua promessa de manter seu único filho a salvo. Ele mesmo se odiava por isso.

- Tom não vai permitir que vocês continuem me usando.

- Harry... – Dumbledore murmurou com pesar.

- Ele vai me salvar. Ele vai me levar de volta para casa, quer vocês queiram ou não.

- Harry, por favor, não diga isso – o ancião mal conseguia encarar seu aluno.

Pobre Harry...

Era sua culpa que ele estivesse completamente _louco_.

- Tom irá matá-los – afirmou com assustadora convicção – Ele irá matar um por um. Ele nunca perdoará aqueles que ousaram me separar dele.

O professor de poções, inconscientemente, segurou seu braço esquerdo, no qual se encontrava a Marca Negra, sabendo que as palavras do debilitado menino consistiam na mais pura verdade. Voldemort era um homem possessivo, não iria permitir que levassem embora o que era dele, não iria permitir que levassem o seu brinquedo. E Dumbledore, por sua vez, sentiu o coração apertar ao ver as brilhantes esmeraldas refletirem aquela doentia paixão. Mas o que o diretor considerava ser uma doentia paixão, a psicomaga, que analisava o intercambio um pouco mais atrás, reconhecia como um brilho de sinceridade e amor.

- Harry, meu menino, você precisa entender que isso não é normal, o que você está sentindo é apenas uma...

- Saiam – a voz fria o interrompeu.

- Mais respeito, Potter, você não está falando com seus colegas – Snape grunhiu irritado, sendo surpreendido, porém, pelo enfurecido grito:

- SAIAM DAQUI AGORA!

A magia de Harry se descontrolou, estourando a lâmpada no teto, o espelho do banheiro e o vidro da janela. Uma poderosa rajada de vento rodeava o menino, que liberava uma poderosa aura branca, a fim de expulsar o diretor e o professor de poções daquele lugar, o que parecia funcionar, uma vez que os docentes eram obrigados a se afastar devido à intensidade mágica que os sufocava. Rapidamente, porém, a Dra. Owens se aproximou com uma injeção tranqüilizante e a aplicou no delgado braço de Harry, que apertava os punhos furiosamente, encarando os dois magos que compactuaram para destruir sua vida.

- Meu pobre menino... – Dumbledore murmurou com tristeza, observando o efeito imediato do tranqüilizante, que conteve a magia de Harry e o levou a um estado de sonolência e desorientação.

- Perdoe-me, diretor, mas ele precisa descansar agora.

- Oh, sim, minha cara Elizabeth, não se preocupe, Severus e eu voltaremos para Hogwarts agora.

- Obrigada.

- Ele vai ficar bem, não é mesmo?

A psicomaga hesitou por alguns segundos. Afinal, o que Dumbledore considerava _bem_?

- Farei o possível para que Harry e eu possamos encontrar o melhor caminho para contornar esta situação – respondeu finalmente, ganhando um sorriso agradecido do diretor e um olhar cético do professor de poções.

Os docentes, então, retiraram-se do aposento, deixando-a sozinha com Harry. E antes que pudesse se dar conta, ela estava abraçando protetoramente os estreitos ombros do adormecido menino.

- Tom... – Harry murmurou em meio ao sono, a doce voz refletindo todo o seu amor.

Era em momentos como este que ela questionava tudo o que estudou.

Era em momentos como este que ela ponderava se podia mesmo existir tal amor.

- Você é mesmo um desafio, menino – sussurrou com doçura, sujeitando a varinha e murmurando algumas palavras que, em seguida, concertaram os estragos feitos pela magia de Harry. Este apenas se aconchegou melhor por entre os lençóis brancos, um pequeno sorriso se desenhando nos adormecidos lábios:

- Tom...

-x-

Não havia ninguém perambulando pelo Beco Diagonal naquela noite e isto não era novidade nos últimos meses, pois, desde então, o Ministério da Magia havia instituído toque de recolher às 17h00min. E o motivo era este:

- Avada Kedrava!

A luz verde deixou a varinha do Lord das Trevas e impactou no peito do pobre Auror que o enfrentava. Desde que haviam roubado-lhe o SEU Harry, o Lord devastava cada canto do Mundo Mágico a sua procura, causando terror e morte por onde passava, descontando sua fúria em qualquer um que estivesse no caminho. Dezenas de Comensais o acompanhavam, desfrutando do caos que causavam e agradecidos por não serem alvo da cólera mortal de seu mestre, que se mostrava ainda mais cruel e intolerante desde que Harry Potter havia saído do seu poder. E assim, Voldemort e seus Comensais buscavam em cada canto do Mundo Mágico e até mesmo em diversos pontos do Mundo Muggle pelo menino-que-sobreviveu, o menino-que-sobreviveu para pertencer ao Lord das Trevas.

- Como estão os preparativos para a invasão de Hogwarts? – O Lord perguntou friamente, encarando sem emoção os inúmeros Aurores mortos ao redor.

- Caminhando lentamente, mi Lord – respondeu um temeroso Lucius Malfoy, que desde a traição de seu agora deserdado filho, era alvo da constante ira do Lord.

- Crucio.

Observando o corpo de Malfoy se contorcendo de dor no chão, Tom suspirava mentalmente, perguntando-se como o seu menino estaria.

- "Não se preocupe, pequeno, eu prometo que vou encontrá-lo" – assegurou em sua mente, sob o divertido olhar da astuta serpente que estava enrolada em seu musculoso tronco. Nagini era a única que se dava conta de que o caráter cruel e possessivo do Lord escondia muito bem a saudade que ele sentia do pequeno Gryffindor de olhos esmeralda que lhe roubara o coração. Coração que o próprio Lord não sabia que existia, mas não seria ela quem iria lhe mostrar, pensava com um malicioso sorriso, isto é, se as serpentes sorrissem maliciosamente, é claro.

- "Isto é trabalho para o meu lindo filhote quando ele voltar" – pensava ela – "Oh, sim, porque ele irá voltar..."

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **

- Você promete que nunca vai me abandonar? Você é... Você é a única pessoa que eu tenho – os olhos esmeraldas o encaravam lacrimejantes e Tom sorriu satisfeito, contestando em seguida:

- É claro que não, pequeno, você nunca sairá daqui.

(...)

Os olhos acinzentados observavam o belo rosto adormecido naquele leito de hospital. Seu primeiro e único amor, o único a ser digno do seu coração.

- Harry... – murmurou, aproximando seus lábios.

-x-

**N/A:** Olá, meus queridos leitores, como vocês estão? Espero que bem! Compartilhando da loucura de final de semestre que assola todos os cantos? Céus... Mas vejam que maravilha, apenas um mês nos separa das férias de julho! Oh, e quando estas férias finalmente chegarem, eu espero estar viva para aproveitá-las... Hehe... Então, preciso sobreviver ao final do semestre! Mas mesmo com esta época louca, permaneço fiel a vocês, meus queridos, e vos trago mais um capítulo desta história! Espero, então, sinceramente, que vocês apreciem!

Duas palavras: TORTURA PSICOLÓGICA – adoro! Hehehe... Acredito que vocês já repararam isso. Mas convenhamos, o Harry fica ainda mais fofo com sua debilitada mente sendo torturada pela ausência do seu amado Lord, não é mesmo? Oh, céus, há momentos em que eu posso ser tão sádica... – sorriso brilhante no rosto – Espero que vocês estejam apreciando!

Por favor, mandem suas **REVIEWS** para eu saber o que vocês estão achando!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Um enorme beijo e meus sinceros agradecimentos à:

**Deh Isaacs**... **Freya Jones**... **kittyblue**... **Nailly**... **Kimberly Anne Evans Potter**... **Gabri Chaplin**... **vrriacho**... **Kamilla Riddle**... **lily-lecter** e **Miss Durden**!

Em breve, um novo capítulo de **O Pequeno Lord** também estará online.  
Espero que gostem!


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história **Slash**, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Profundos olhos azuis se fixaram no relógio em cima da mesa. 8h45min. Em alguns minutos, pensava a Dra. Owens, iniciaria uma nova sessão com Harry. E ela não conseguia apagar aquelas entristecidas esmeraldas de sua cabeça, nem os sussurros cheios de amor e saudade que clamavam o nome do Lord das Trevas, não, era impossível esquecer as atrocidades que havia presenciado na mente do menino e então, contemplar o semblante apaixonado que se desenhava em seu rosto ao pensar no homem que fora simplesmente a razão de toda a sua agonia.

Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Cumprir o seu trabalho já não era o bastante. Não para ela.

- Mas o que eu posso fazer? – murmurou consigo mesma. Inúmeros relatórios estavam espalhados pela sua mesa, relatórios feitos pela Dra. Olivia Spencer, que contavam boa parte da trajetória de Harry com base em dados fornecidos por ele mesmo, pelos docentes de Hogwarts e por seus até então inseparáveis amigos.

Não havia nada que Elizabeth pudesse fazer. Pelo menos não enquanto suas conclusões permanecessem no escuro, uma vez que não contava com informações o suficiente para atribuir um diagnóstico definitivo ao menino. Mas este deixara de ser seu principal objetivo agora. Ela queria, acima de tudo, entendê-lo. Ajudá-lo.

- "O paciente passou a maior parte de sua infância trancado pelos abusivos parentes muggles num minúsculo armário sob as escadas". – lia um dos relatos – "Ao completar onze anos passou a freqüentar a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, não dispondo de autonomia para deixar o local". "Sempre tomou decisões com base em influências externas". "Fora instruído desde os onze anos a destruir um Mago Obscuro que até então desconhecia". "Viveu uma infância de enganos e uma adolescência de manipulações e traumas".

Elizabeth suspirou pesadamente.

- O paciente passou a vida inteira seguindo as instruções de outrem – a psicomaga pensava em voz alta, anotando o raciocínio em sua prancheta – Desde que fora entregue aos parentes muggles até o momento em que descobrira ser um mago, vivera num cativeiro, um armário sob as escadas que era onde passava a maior parte do dia. Em Hogwarts, não podia deixar as instalações da escola, a não ser para o povoado de Hogsmeade nas proximidades e ainda sim sob a custódia de professores. E mesmo quando passava alguns dias com a família de seu melhor amigo, encontrava-se recluso num local determinado pelo diretor. Evidencia-se, portanto, que o paciente nunca dispôs de liberdade para com suas escolhas ou para com sua vivência no mundo exterior. Assim, quando em contato com seu agressor fora completamente privado de sua autonomia, mas também privado de sua "responsabilidade para com o Mundo Mágico", viu-se inconscientemente aliviado e adaptável à nova realidade de sua vida.

Relendo o que escrevera, a Dra. Owens concluiu:

- O armário sob as escadas; as belas, porém sombrias instalações de Hogwarts; seis anos trancado num sótão na fortaleza do Lord e agora, este quarto em St. Mungus. Quatro paredes sempre estiveram presentes na trajetória da vida de Harry – pensou em voz alta – Cabe analisar, pois, como ele se relaciona com um ambiente aberto.

Seus olhos se fixaram no relógio outra vez. 9h00min.

Hoje a Dra. Elizabeth Owens tentaria algo novo.

-x-

- Bom dia, Harry – a psicomaga cumprimentou com um doce sorriso ao ingressar no quarto de seu paciente e observar a encantadora imagem do menino abraçada a um travesseiro enquanto suspirava sonhadoramente, as belas esmeraldas perdidas num ponto qualquer da parede imaculada.

- Bom dia.

- Como você dormiu?

- Como eu sempre durmo – respondeu com a voz monótona, sem encarar a recém chegada.

A Dra. Owens, então, acomodou-se em sua habitual poltrona ao lado da cama.

- Em que você está pensando, Harry?

- Em Tom – respondeu como se fosse óbvio, seu olhar, porém, enternecendo-se por alguns instantes.

- Certo – ela fez algumas breves anotações – Nossa conversa esta manhã será um pouco diferente, Harry.

Um olhar ligeiramente intrigado foi apenas o que Elizabeth conseguiu.

- Eu gostaria que você me acompanhasse – continuou – Mas antes disso, coloque esta capa, ela possui um feitiço desilusório que impedirão as pessoas de reconhecê-lo.

- Eu vou sair daqui?

Ao ouvir a esperançosa pergunta do menino, que imediatamente havia colocado a capa azul clara, a psicomaga sentiu um doloroso aperto no peito.

- Não exatamente, Harry. Você irá me acompanhar ao terraço do hospital onde há um belo jardim suspenso de plantas mágicas.

Ele acenou com renovado desanimo, sujeitando a mão que a Dra. Owens lhe oferecia.

- Com licença, doutora – um dos Aurores encarregados da vigilância da porta adentrou no local – Está tudo pronto, há vigilância constante no perímetro, o terraço foi evacuado e todos instruídos a não circularem pelo hospital até segunda ordem.

Harry apertou os lábios, irritado. Dumbledore e a Ordem estavam fazendo de tudo para mantê-lo afastado de Tom, mas seria em vão, logo o Lord o encontraria e juntos voltariam para casa. Aferrado a este pensamento, Harry sequer percebeu quando adentrou no elevador e seguiu com a psicomaga ao último andar que dava acesso ao terraço, apenas o vento gelado batendo em seu rosto o despertou e ele, então, percebeu onde estava.

- Você está bem, Harry? – Elizabeth perguntou preocupada.

O menino empalidecera de repente. Ao seu redor havia inúmeras árvores estranhas e flores coloridas e em formatos nunca antes vistos, bancos de mármores cercados por pequenos animais mágicos que ele desconhecia e estátuas de ninfas que brincavam ao redor de um pequeno chafariz. A intensa luz da manhã, acompanhada do vento agradável fazia daquele cenário um verdadeiro oásis. Mas não para Harry.

- Não – murmurou, segurando a mão da psicomaga com mais força – Eu não estou bem. Eu quero voltar.

- O que você está sentindo?

- Eu quero voltar... Eu quero voltar... – os olhos verdes percorriam o local freneticamente, observando uma paisagem que ele desconhecia, observando interações as quais ele não sabia responder. Era um local estranho, com objetos estranhos, e ele se sentia desprotegido. Se o Lord estivesse ali tudo seria diferente, pois ele sabia que estaria protegido daquilo que desconhecia, com Tom não possuía medo de nada. Mas ele estava sozinho e sozinho ele era vulnerável, Tom sempre lhe dissera isto – Eu quero voltar, por favor...

- Tudo bem, Harry, acalme-se – abraçando-o com firmeza, a Dra. Owens fez um breve aceno para os Aurores que os acompanhavam e estes logo os escoltaram de volta ao quarto de Harry.

No caminho, a psicomaga ponderava:

- "Harry demonstra evidente temor para com ambientes abertos, aos quais julga como experiências desconhecidas. Vê-se, portanto, que sua fragilidade está diretamente conectada à ausência de seu agressor, pois, obviamente, admite que não pode enfrentar o que quer que seja sem a presença do Lord, presença esta que com sua imponência o subjuga, controla e em sua concepção, protege".

De volta ao seu reservado quarto na Ala Psiquiátrica de St. Mungus, agora despido da capa desilusória, acomodado confortavelmente em sua cama e abraçado ao travesseiro como se estivesse se refugiando nos braços do Lord, Harry deixava silenciosas lágrimas banharem o seu rosto.

- Por que você está chorando, Harry? – acomodada novamente na poltrona ao lado da cama, Elizabeth questionou, encarando-o com profissionalismo e velada preocupação.

- Eu quero voltar para casa.

- Nos já conversamos sobre isto.

- Ele cuida de mim, eu nunca sinto medo quando estou com ele – murmurou, entre soluços – Eu não sei mais viver sem ele. Eu não sei mais, não sei.

- O que você quer dizer com não saber?

- Eu não sei mais fazer isso, não sei viver como era antes, não sei mais encarar o mundo com os meus antigos olhos, não sei raciocinar diante do que espera por mim lá fora. Eu não sei viver mais como antes, eu _não quero_ viver mais como antes.

- Tudo bem, Harry. Respire fundo e não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem.

Pelos próximos dez minutos, a Dra. Owens apenas o encarou em silêncio, fazendo algumas pontuais anotações e observando a respiração do menino se acalmar e suas lágrimas finalmente cessarem. Os belos olhos repletos de dor e inocência agora se fechavam de sono.

- Descanse, Harry – sussurrou com doçura, afastando alguns rebeldes fios de cabelo da imaculada face de traços infantis – Mais tarde eu volto para você me contar um pouco mais do tempo que você viveu com o Lord, ok?

- Sim...

Um pequeno sorriso agora adornava os lábios rosados. Seus pensamentos centrados no homem que amava.

-x-

Naquela tarde, quando a Dra. Owens voltou ao quarto de seu ilustre paciente, encontrou-o sentado na pequena mesa ao lado da cama saboreando uma xícara de chá. O olhar esmeralda, no entanto, permanecia perdido em pensamentos como sempre, pensamentos que a julgar pelo imperceptível sorriso em seus lábios possuíam nome e sobrenome: Tom Riddle, mais conhecido como o Terror do Mundo Mágico.

- Olá, Harry. Como você está se sentindo?

- Da mesma forma que eu estava me sentindo ontem à tarde.

- Então você esta melhor em relação a esta manhã?

- Sim.

- Você não gostou de entrar em contato com um ambiente mais bonito, amplo e arejado? Não gostou de se aproximar novamente de um local aberto?

- Não. Mas seria diferente se eu estivesse com ele – suspirou sonhadoramente, deixando a xícara repousar novamente em cima da mesa e seguindo de volta para cama, ao lado da qual se encontrava a psicomaga acomodada em sua habitual poltrona – Tom sempre me mostrou coisas novas. Sempre me ensinou coisas novas. Com ele eu nunca vou temer coisa alguma porque eu sei que ele quer apenas o que é melhor para mim, porque eu sei que ele vai me proteger contra tudo aquilo que possa me machucar, porque eu sei que ele me ama.

- Entendo.

Ela o encarava fixamente.

A convicção nos olhos esmeraldas e em suas palavras era incrível.

- Você poderia pensar, então, num momento em que o Lord ensinou algo estimado para você, Harry?

- Sim – sorriu. Não um sorriso pequeno e tímido, mas um resplandecente sorriso que fez a própria psicomaga corresponder inconscientemente enquanto extraía suas lembranças para a pequena Penseira de porcelana em seu colo.

-x-

- Hoje é um dia especial – Harry murmurou, ouvindo sua suave e melodiosa voz ressoar pelas quarto paredes daquele conhecido aposento, o aposento que lhe servia como lar há mais de quatro anos.

Ele não sabia porque exatamente era um dia especial, mas na noite anterior, Tom lhe trouxera uma bela túnica nova para que usasse hoje. E olhando seu reflexo no espelho da porta de seu armário, Harry corou ligeiramente, mas aprovou a imagem. A túnica em questão era de um verde muito claro, com bordados em fios de prata que se assemelhavam a pequenas serpentes deslizando pelo tecido, que, por sua vez, roçava no chão, mas possuía uma sensual abertura a partir das coxas. Em complemento a bela imagem, seu cabelo permanecia com o repicado rebelde e sensual de sempre, em contraste com os brilhantes olhos esmeraldas e o lindo colar que repousava em seu pescoço. Tal colar fora presente de Tom. Era uma delicada corrente de ouro branco da qual pendia um pequeno pingente de esmeralda no formato de um raio, que desde o primeiro momento havia encantado o menino.

- Que dia será hoje? – se perguntou curioso, colocando um pouco de água para ferver e assim esperar pelo Lord enquanto saboreava uma xícara de chá.

Harry estava há mais de quatro anos recluso naquele lugar. E Tom, então, para tornar a vida de seu jovem amante e obsessão pessoal um pouco mais confortável havia feito algumas melhorias no aposento, significativas melhorias com as quais Harry ficara maravilhado. O sótão permanecia com os mesmos tons lúgubres nas paredes, mas agora contava com um bonito lustre que pedia do teto e garantia melhor luminosidade ao local, além de possuir uma deliciosa banheira de água quente no banheiro – que permanecia sem uma porta para separá-lo do outro ambiente – em que Harry e o Lord haviam aproveitado deliciosos momentos, momentos que o menino corava violentamente ao se lembrar. Ao lado da confortável cama de casal agora se encontrava uma estante repleta de livros de romance, suspense e aventura, mágicos e até mesmo alguns muggles, e na frente desta permanecia uma confortável poltrona negra com um pufe aos pés, na qual Harry se acomodava sempre que mergulhava em alguma bela obra para esquecer seus momentos de solidão. Do outro lado da cama, anexada à parede estava o que se assemelhava a uma cozinha americana, havia apenas uma geladeira pequena e um fogão de duas bocas embutido no balcão da improvisada, mas aconchegante cozinha. Em cima do balcão existia ainda uma fileira de armários embutidos na parede, dentro dos quais se encontravam chás, biscoitos, outras guloseimas e utensílios de cozinha como talheres e pratos. Obviamente todos os utensílios e o próprio fogão contavam com um poderoso feitiço do Lord que impedia que Harry se ferisse proposital ou inconscientemente com eles.

As refeições ainda eram mandadas pelos elfos domésticos três vezes ao dia, mas agora Harry podia se distrair fazendo chá ou biscoitos para o lanche e agradecia sua não predisposição para engordar, pois modéstia a parte suas guloseimas sempre saiam uma delícia.

- O perfume está bom – a profunda voz despertou o menino, que olhava distraidamente para seu chá, acomodado na pequena mesa com cadeiras de mogno situada à frente da 'cozinha' – Camomila ou Erva Doce?

- Camomila – murmurou timidamente, olhando com adoração para o homem que se aproximava a passos decididos e conservava um usual sorriso malicioso no rosto.

O Lord, então, sentou-se na beira da cama e chamou o menino para se sentar em seu colo:

- Venha aqui, Harry.

E o aludido obedeceu prontamente, esquecendo-se na mesma hora de sua xícara de chá.

- Tom...

- Silêncio – ordenou, passando os lábios sensualmente pelo pescoço que lhe era exposto, ouvindo com satisfação um débil gemino abandonar os lábios rosados – Feliz aniversário de dezenove anos, pequeno.

Harry arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o sussurro sensual em sua nuca. Era seu aniversário. Merlin, ele estava completando dezenove anos. E aquilo significava que ele estava a mais de quatro anos no poder do Lord, quatro anos que lhe fizeram esquecer completamente o mundo lá fora. Um mundo que já não era preocupação sua e ele estava grato por isso.

- É meu aniversário? – murmurou incrédulo.

- Sim, você não quer ganhar o seu presente?

- Oh, sim... – seus olhos se iluminaram.

Com um suave balançar de sua mão direita, para perplexidade de Harry, o Lord fez aparecer num canto isolado, entre a 'cozinha' e a parede que separava o aposento do banheiro, um magnífico piano negro e reluzente que qualquer muggle diria ter custado uma fortuna se o visse, e cuja imagem arrebatara um brilhante sorriso de Harry.

- Gostou?

- É incrível, Tom.

- Venha, vou ensiná-lo a tocar.

- Você... Você vai me ensinar mesmo? – perguntou maravilhado. Desde pequeno havia admirado as pessoas que conseguiam extrair belos sons de instrumentos clássicos como aquele, mas ninguém nunca havia se importado se ele estava interessado em aprender tal arte ou não. Mas agora Tom lhe ensinaria.

- É claro que vou. E quando eu não estiver, basta você falar em parsel "_toque_" que ele começará a tocar uma bela melodia e "_pare_" quando quiser encerrá-la.

- Obrigado, Tom... É incrível, eu nunca... Eu nunca pensei... – murmurou, os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

- Pare de chorar e agora preste atenção.

- S-sim – assentiu depressa, maravilhado com a destreza do Lord ao manejar o instrumento. E assim, os dois passaram as seguintes duas horas entretidos com o novo presente de Harry, cuja habilidade de aprender rapidamente, para satisfação de Tom, já havia garantido perícia no dedilhar de algumas notas da bela canção que o Lord lhe ensinava.

Transcorridas as duas horas na quais permaneceram entretidos com o piano, Tom seguiu para a pequena mesa à frente da improvisada cozinha, sentou-se numa das acolchoadas cadeiras de mogno e trouxe Harry para se acomodar no seu colo, estalando os dedos em seguida e assim, fazendo a xícara de chá – agora frio – desaparecer e no lugar desta surgir um delicioso bolo de chocolate confeitado com glacê e cerejas, sobre o qual estavam dezenoves velinhas prateadas esperando pare serem sopradas por Harry.

- Faça um pedido e sopre.

Harry, então, encarou os belos olhos escarlates de seu outrora inimigo, abraçando-lhe o pescoço e juntando delicadamente seus lábios, para surpresa e satisfação do Lord.

- Eu não preciso de mais nada quando você está comigo – declarou, soprando as velinhas em seguida.

Tom sorriu, pois sabia que Harry não estava mentindo.

O menino não pensava em mais nada a não ser em Tom, este se tornara seu mundo, seu ar, sua vida. Sepultada no local mais profundo de sua mente estava sua preocupação para com seus amigos e o Mundo Mágico, suas lembranças de Hogwarts, sua antiga vida. Nada disso importava mais, ele não saberia viver em Hogwarts novamente, não saberia lidar com seus amigos agora e ele jamais poderia lutar contra Tom. Ele não era nada sem o Lord. Cada minuto trancado naquele sótão apenas intensificava este pensamento, apenas aumentava sua necessidade de estar com aquele poderoso homem que o cuidava e protegia e quando o Lord estava com ele, Harry sentia-se pleno, cuidado, amado e seguro. Ele não precisava de mais nada, pois não estava mais sozinho.

- Ah, Tom... – Harry gemeu, sentindo as habilidosa mãos do maior adentrarem pela abertura indiscreta de sua túnica. E assim, eles se esqueceram do bolo e do resto do mundo.

Jogando o menino na cama, com apenas um estalar de dedos o Slytherins se desfez de suas vestes e sorriu maliciosamente com o olhar necessitado que Harry dirigia ao seu imponente corpo desnudo. E ele, é claro, não deixou de apreciar o seu anjo de olhos esmeraldas com seu corpo pálido e esguio chamando-o, implorando-o para que o tomasse, para que maculasse cada canto de sua pele suave.

- Abra as pernas, Harry, lamba seus próprios dedos e se prepare para mim.

Com uma linda cor avermelhada cobrindo sua face, Harry fez o que lhe era ordenado, levando três dedos à boca e chupando-os habilmente sob o olhar excitado do Lord. Em seguida, o menino começou a preparar a si mesmo para receber o endurecido membro do Lord, que gotejava, enquanto este contemplava a deliciosa cena.

- Ah... Ah... – pequenos gemidos escapavam dos lábios de Harry, à medida que este se acariciava intimamente sob o faminto olhar escarlate.

- É o suficiente, agora vire de bruços – ordenou excitado e o trêmulo Gryffindor prontamente obedeceu, permanecendo agora em suas mãos e joelhos, completamente exposto para o Lord.

Imediatamente a seguir, Tom empurrou seu membro para dentro daquele estreito local que sempre o levava a loucura, ouvindo o grito que mesclava dor e prazer deixar os lábios de Harry. As estocadas, então, começaram lentas, mas profundas. E as habilidosas mãos do Lord, enquanto isso, percorriam o pequeno corpo embaixo do seu acariciando cada ponto sensível de Harry, que ele conhecia de olhos fechados.

- Ah... Tom...!

Um agarre possessivo se fazia presente na cintura de Harry, que sentia os precisos golpes do Lord em sua próstata, fazendo com que gemidos cheios de desejo deixassem seus lábios.

E ele gemia alto.

Oh, sim, Harry não continha seus gemidos, pois sabia que Tom os adorava.

Apenas um pensamento coerente vagava pela mente de Tom: Harry era seu. Aquele anjo de olhos esmeraldas que proferia gemidos celestiais era única e exclusivamente seu e nunca sairia do seu lado. Ninguém além dele poderia tocá-lo ou sequer contemplar suas belas esmeraldas novamente. O Lord das Trevas era cuidadoso, para não dizer doentiamente possessivo com suas coisas e Harry Potter era sua posse mais estimada.

- Meu – declarou, sem concessão para réplicas. Mas Harry nunca replicaria tal afirmação, pois o menino sabia que era verdade. Ele era de Tom. Ele pertencia a alguém mais forte e poderoso que o cuidava e protegia. E ele estava feliz com isso.

- Sim... Seu... Ah... Apenas seu...

O Lord, então, saiu de dentro de Harry ganhando um gemido de protesto deste, mas logo o virou, deixando-o agora com as costas apoiadas na cama e as belas esmeraldas ao alcance de seus olhos, voltando-o a penetrá-lo com redobrada força em seguida, para deleite de ambos.

- Ah... Tom...! Ah... Por favor... Ah...!

Passando as pernas ao redor da cintura do maior, Harry impulsionava os quadris e assim aumentava a intensidade do ritmo imposto pelo Lord, obtendo um gemido de aprovação do mesmo. Seus corpos pareciam em chamas. Os lábios de Tom submetiam o menino violentamente e este se entregava com docilidade. Ondas de eletricidade percorriam suas correntes sangüíneas, nublando suas visões e mergulhando seus corpos em puro prazer.

- Por favor... Tom... Ah! – Harry implorava para que o Lord o deixasse culminar, mas este lhe agarrava o membro dolorosamente, impedindo-o.

- Ainda não.

- Ah... Tom... Ah...

Fora somente após mais algumas profundas estocadas, quando Tom sentiu a deliciosa proximidade do clímax se aproximar, que ele ordenou:

- Agora.

E Harry, então, na mesma hora obedeceu, derramando sua essência no abdômen do Lord enquanto este o preenchia com seu sêmen.

Harry queria estar naquela posição para sempre, com Tom dentro dele, sentindo-se amado e preenchido, mas era algo humanamente impossível. Assim, após alguns segundos necessários para que normalizassem as respirações, quando Tom saiu cuidadosamente de seu interior e se acomodou ao seu lado, Harry suspirou, permanecendo com aquela deliciosa sensação na lembrança. Mas para alegria do pequeno Gryffindor, um simples aceno indicou a permissão para que ele se aconchegasse no peito do Lord e entre aqueles braços fortes e protetores, Harry sorriu satisfeito.

- Tom... – o menino chamou, após alguns minutos em confortável silêncio e carícias suaves em seu cabelo.

- Diga.

- Você vai ficar bravo se eu pedir uma coisa?

- Hum... Você sabe que não deve me pedir nada, Harry, sabe que não possui qualquer direito para isso. Sou eu quem decide o que eu faço ou não para você.

O menino assentiu depressa, estremecendo ao ouvir a voz fria.

- De qualquer forma, diga-me o que é e eu verei se é da minha vontade corresponder ou não.

- Eu... Eu queria pedir... Eu queria pedir para você não me abandonar nunca, por favor, eu imploro – murmurou, as lágrimas deslizando pela face ainda corada devido a recente atividade – Você é a única pessoa que eu tenho... Por favor, nunca me deixe.

O Lord, por sua vez, sorriu satisfeito, estreitando o menino em seus braços e contestando em seguida:

- É claro que não, pequeno. Não se preocupe, você nunca sairá daqui.

E contra todo o prognóstico, Harry também sorriu, aconchegando-se no peito forte que o amparava.

-x-

Quando a Dra. Owens saiu da Penseira, seu rosto conservava uma curiosa cor avermelhada e abanando-se discretamente, pensava na intensidade com a qual Harry registrava seus pensamentos. Aquelas imagens dele e do Lord, Merlin, eram extremamente vívidas. No entanto, uma suave melodia interrompeu os turbados pensamentos da psicomaga, que encarou o calmo semblante de Harry e reconheceu a melodia que este cantarolava como aquela que o Lord o havia ensinando.

- Então você aprendeu a tocar piano?

- Sim – um lindo sorriso dançava em seus lábios – Tom sempre reservava algumas horas para me ensinar. Ele disse que eu aprendo rápido.

- Imagino que sim – afirmou com carinho – E o que mais você fazia naquele sótão?

- Ler, eu adorava ler, Tom sempre trazia um livro novo para mim. Eu também cozinhava algumas coisas para me entreter, pois os elfos mandavam a comida. Eu sempre cozinhei nos meus tios e aprendi a gostar disso, além de ser bom para passar o tempo, Tom resmungava que isso era algo que só os elfos deveriam fazer, mas então ele experimentou alguns biscoitos amanteigados que eu fiz e disse que eu possuía talento – Harry contava, um olhar cheio de amor e saudade adornando seu rosto – Mas isso era apenas que o tempo sem ele passasse mais rápido.

- Você gostava daquele lugar, Harry?

- Sim. É a minha casa, o meu lar, ao lado da pessoa que eu amo – afirmou sem titubear – Naquele lugar eu sabia que estava protegido, eu não precisava mais me preocupar com a segurança do Mundo Mágico, com o que meus amigos pensavam, ou o que Dumbledore estaria planejando para mim. Naquele lugar eu não era Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu, eu era Harry, só Harry.

- Entendo.

Os olhos azuis da Dra. Owens estavam fixos nas esmeraldas que destilavam pureza e sinceridade. E após algumas anotações em sua prancheta, ela finalmente se levantou, oferecendo um cálido sorriso ao menino:

- Bom, agora você precisa descansar, Harry. Continuamos amanhã.

O menino, por sua vez, assentiu.

O olhar esmeralda perdendo novamente o brilho.

-x-

Não demorou muito e o sol foi encoberto pelas nuvens negras do anoitecer, momento em que Draco Malfoy finalizara seu expediente no quartel general dos Aurores e seguia agora para o Hospital de St. Mungus. O ex-herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy, que agora sobrevivia do seu trabalho como Auror e era vizinho de Weasley e Granger num confortável bairro de classe média no centro mágico de Londres, conservava ainda o habitual porte arrogante, mas seu olhar frio suavizava ao pensar no moreno de belas esmeraldas que lhe roubara coração ainda que este não soubesse disso. Toda a rivalidade que professara em Hogwarts havia servido apenas para encobrir o que sentia verdadeiramente por Harry Potter. Mas em seu terceiro ano, quando, em Hogsmeade, contemplara o fragilizado menino em lágrimas pela suposta traição de Sirius Black, sentiu seu coração se partir. Ele não queria vê-lo chorar, nunca, mas admirar sempre o deslumbrante sorriso nos lábios rosados que iluminava onde quer que o pequeno Gryffindor passasse. E assim se deu conta, estava perdidamente apaixonado por Harry Potter.

- Malfoy – cumprimentaram os Aurores que estavam de guarda na porta do quarto de Harry.

- Tonks – cumprimentou a sorridente mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa e então, o homem de meia idade ao seu lado – Padmore.

- Como você está? – ela perguntou preocupada, pois sabia dos sentimentos do loiro.

- Estarei melhor se vocês me deixarem vê-lo.

- Sabe que não podemos fazer isso, Malfoy, o horário de visitas foi encerrado e a Dra. Owens deu ordens precisas para não incomodá-lo.

- Ora, Estúrgio, você sabe que Harry está dormindo e não será nada muito demorado, não é mesmo, Malfoy?

- Sim, Tonks, eu prometo. Eu preciso apenas... – suspirou -... Olhar para ele.

Ao ver o olhar incisivo de sua colega e o visível desespero no semblante do sempre estóico Draco Malfoy, Padmore concordou, torcendo os lábios:

- Não demore.

- Pode deixar – com um aliviado sorriso, então, Draco ingressou no imaculado aposento. Seus olhos imediatamente pousando na delicada figura que repousava no centro da cama, usando o simples conjunto de calça e camisa de algodão na cor branca com uma fina colcha por cima.

Silenciosamente, Draco colocou o bouquet de flores em cima da mesa. Lírios brancos. Granger havia lhe contado que eram as favoritas de Harry, pois o lembravam de sua mãe. E então, o loiro se aproximou do rosto sereno que permanecia entregue ao mundo de Morpheus.

- Harry... – sussurrou embelezado, acariciando delicadamente alguns fios de cabelos rebeldes que caíam pelo rosto fino.

Observando a serena figura de seu amado dormir, Draco deixou as memórias invadirem sua mente. Memórias de seu tempo em Hogwarts, quando fazia de tudo para chamar a atenção de Harry, desde dedurá-lo para a Prof. McGonagall até mesmo entrar para o time de Quadribol Slytherin. E então, no terceiro ano, o momento que desejara esquecer sua fachada Malfoy apenas para pegar aquele choroso Gryffindor de olhos esmeraldas em seu colo, consolá-lo e protegê-lo de todo o mal.

- Você poderia ser tão feliz ao meu lado, Harry. Eu lhe daria amor, respeito, carinho e uma família.

Suas traiçoeiras memórias, porém, reviveram também o pior momento de sua vida, quando descobrira que seu amado Gryffindor fora seqüestrado pelo Lord das Trevas. Momento este em que tomara a decisão de se tornar um Comensal da Morte apenas para ter a chance de salvar seu amado, tornando-se, então, um espião para a Ordem como seu padrinho.

- Harry... – murmurou, observando os rosados lábios entreabertos, que pareciam hipnotizá-lo. Lábios que pareciam chamá-lo. E assim, Draco se aproximou na delicada carne desejada – Eu te amo tanto, Harry – declarou com suavidade, unindo delicadamente seus lábios.

Foram poucos segundos que, no entanto, levaram-no aos céus.

Mas então ele se viu descer às profundezas do inferno quando ouviu o adormecido, mas apaixonado murmúrio:

- Tom...

Maldito Voldemort, pensou com raiva, profanara o corpo, a mente e o coração de seu pequeno Gryffindor. Mas Harry voltaria ao normal e quando isso acontecesse, ele estaria ao seu lado, amando-o como ninguém nunca seria capaz de fazer. Com esse pensamento em mente e após um último olhar ao angelical rosto adormecido, Draco deixou o aposento.

-x-

Sob o obscuro céu da meia noite, enquanto isso, num local remoto onde se encontrava a imponente e protegida estrutura da Mansão Riddle, Lord Voldemort estava em seu escritório pessoal sentado displicentemente em sua poltrona de couro negra com um generoso copo de Whisky de Fogo na mão. Seu olhar escarlate estava fixado na pedra de gelo dentro do copo que dançava suavemente conforme o girava e bebia, seus pensamentos, porém, estavam todos centrados no pequeno anjo de olhos esmeraldas que havia passado mais de seis anos sob o seu poder.

- Harry...

Sempre que fechava os olhos, Tom podia ouvir a melodiosa voz chamando o seu nome, podia sentir o perfume característico de seus cabelos rebeldes, podia ver seu olhar esmeralda destilando verdadeira necessidade e paixão.

Ele precisava de seu pequeno anjo.

Harry era seu.

Ele precisava deslizar seus dedos pelo corpo esguio outra vez.

Harry era seu.

Ele precisava observar aquele doce sorriso adorando a face de traços infantis.

Harry era seu. Única e exclusivamente seu.

Ele precisava da presença amável que acalentava seu coração e o fazia esquecer sua vida de ódio e atos horrendos.

- Eu preciso de você ao meu lado, pequeno – suspirou, sorvendo de um só golpe o conteúdo do copo em sua mão – Você me enfeitiçou com os seus gemidos doces e seu sorriso angelical.

- _O amor não é lindo? – _perguntou uma divertida Nagini, que, no entanto, precisou deslizar rapidamente para fora do alcance da Maldição Cruciatus que deixara a varinha do Lord – _Credo, estava apenas comentando – _murmurou irritada, deixando o Lord sozinho, mas não sem antes lhe lançar um suspicaz olhar.

Harry era o único que levava vida ao coração de Tom.

E a esperta serpente esperava que seu amo não demorasse a perceber isso.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo:** - Quem é você? O que você está fazendo aqui?

(...)

- Uma vez que a vítima permaneça cultivando sentimentos por seu seqüestrador, tendo plena consciência de sua situação, já não cabe aos médicos intervir.

-x-

**N/A: **Olá, pessoal. Como vocês estão? Espero que apreciando o capítulo de hoje! Pobrezinho do Harry, a cada dia se mostra mais loucamente apaixonado pelo Lord, enquanto o Draco cultiva esperanças vazias para com o lindo moreninho de olhos esmeraldas. No próximo capítulo vocês poderão ver como o loiro conseguiu resgatar o amado... Contra a vontade deste, é claro. Bom, espero que vocês continuem apreciando a história!

Para que o próximo capítulo seja atualizado logo, por favor, deixem suas **REVIEWS** falando o que estão achando até agora.

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Meus agradecimentos super especiais a:

**InoMax**... **Alice Naah Potter**... **Sakura Chang**... **gabi**... **Brunah-Akasuna**... **xXxMartelxXx**... **Isys Skeeter**... **Kimberly Anne Evans Potter**... **Karool Evans Malfoy**... **Lune Kuruta**... **Deh Isaacs** e **Laura**!

Muito obrigada mesmo pelas suas REVIEWS!

A próxima atualização, **O Pequeno Lord**, estará online muito em breve!  
Espero que vocês apreciem!  
Um Grande Beijo. E até a próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história **Slash**, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Uma semana. Hoje, Harry Potter completava uma semana internado em St. Mungus, sob os cuidados da Dra. Elizabeth Owens. E esta, naquela manhã, ingressava no quarto de seu paciente para mais um dia de análise. Ela, é claro, não se surpreendeu quando, ao entrar no aposento, deparou-se com a entristecida imagem do menino-que-sobreviveu contemplando a janela protegida com grades mágicas desde sua cama, os joelhos abraçados contra o peito e suspiros desolados escapando de seus lábios rosados.

- Bom dia, Harry,

- Bom dia.

- Como você está hoje? – ela perguntou docemente, acomodando-se em sua habitual poltrona ao lado da cama.

O menino, no entanto, apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha indicando que a resposta para aquela pergunta era mais do que óbvia.

- Muito bem – a psicomaga continuou – hoje eu gostaria que você me falasse um pouco mais sobre como eram os seus dias naquele cativeiro.

- Não fale assim.

- Assim como, Harry?

- 'Cativeiro'. Não use essa palavra – murmurou, franzindo o cenho – Eu não estava num cativeiro, eu estava em casa.

- Entendo. Sinto muito – desculpou-se, fazendo breves anotações no pergaminho em sua prancheta.

- Naquele lugar – continuou ele – eu passei os melhores momentos da minha vida. Eu conheci o homem que eu amo, conheci a outra face de Voldemort e me apaixonei.

- Certo. Conte-me um pouco mais deste homem pelo qual você professa seus sentimentos, Harry.

- Tom é maravilhoso. É muito protetor e também pode ser muito doce quando se propõe – sorriu, seus olhos ganhando aquele característico brilho de quando falava do Lord – Ele é a única pessoa com a qual eu posso contar, sempre sabe como eu me sinto porque nós... Nós estamos ligados e temos apenas um ao outro, caso contrário, estaríamos sozinhos no mundo.

A Dra. Owens apenas assentiu, fazendo rápidas anotações, sem deixar de encarar o sorridente menino.

- Eu confio nele, eu o conheço como ninguém o faz. Tom, ao contraio de Dumbledore e dos outros membros desta maldita Ordem da Fênix, jamais deixará eu me expor aos perigos desta estúpida guerra. Ele me quer em casa, protegido das ambições de todos os demais.

- Em casa?

- Sim, em casa, entre aquelas quatro paredes, onde eu me sinto amado e seguro.

- Você era feliz naquele lugar a todo o momento?

- Sim – respondeu sem titubear, mas após pensar durante alguns segundos, acrescentou – Somente quando Tom passava alguns dias sem aparecer é que eu me sentia sufocar com a solidão, mas nos últimos meses isso não acontecia mais.

- E por que não?

- Porque Tom, sabendo disso, mandava alguém para me fazer companhia nas vezes em que ele se ausentava por muito tempo.

- É mesmo? – ela arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, surpresa – Quem?

- Nagini.

- Nagini? – arqueou uma sobrancelha. Era um nome interessante para uma Comensal da Morte.

- Sim, ela é encantadora e extremamente divertida.

- Oh... Muito bem, você poderia pensar, então, no primeiro dia que ela o visitou?

- É claro – Harry respondeu com um lindo sorriso, fechando os olhos e deixando a psicomaga extrair suas lembranças para a pequena Penseira de porcelana que sempre carregava.

-x-

As lágrimas banhavam o fino rosto de Harry, que permanecia encolhido na cama abraçando os joelhos, soluços baixinhos escapando de seus lábios trêmulos. Ele estava a quase seis anos trancado naquele sótão, mas isto não lhe afligia, o que comprimia seu coração, na verdade, era estar sozinho, era não contar com a reconfortante presença do Lord. Harry não possuía noção precisa de tempo naquele lugar, mas a julgar pela freqüência com a qual os elfos mandavam suas refeições, Tom não aparecia no aposento a mais de três dias e ele simplesmente não conseguia suportar aquilo.

- Tom... – murmurou, abraçando a camisa que o Lord esquecera na última visita, a qual ainda conservava seu inebriante perfume.

- _Pelas presas de um Basilisco, menino, que chororô é esse?_

Harry, ao ouvir aquela voz sibilante, arregalou os olhos, quase caindo da cama ao contemplar o réptil enrolado aos seus pés, que parecia encará-lo com diversão.

- _Quem... Quem é você?_ – perguntou em choque.

- _Credo, menino, parece que viu um fantasma. Meu nome é Nagini, muitíssimo prazer._

_- Nagini?_ – ele, então, lembrou-se de seus pesadelos em Hogwarts, nos quais muitas vezes aparecia a imponente serpente ao lado do Lord – _Você é a serpente de Tom._

_- Bem, você pode colocar desta forma._

Harry podia jurar que a havia visto revirar os olhos. Mas serpentes não fazem isso. Fazem?

- _E o que você está fazendo aqui? Tom... E-Ele... Ele..._

_- Relaxe, sem o consentimento dele eu não poderia estar aqui. Tom me mandou para lhe fazer companhia. Afinal, alguém precisa zelar pelo seu precioso menino._

_- Precioso?_ – suas bochechas ganharam uma encantadora cor avermelhada.

- _Oh, sim, de valor e doçura inestimável_ – se as serpentes sorrissem seria isto o que Nagini estaria fazendo ao contemplar aquelas belas esmeraldas ganharem um apaixonado brilho.

_- E onde ele está? Ele está bem? Quando...?_

_- Hey! Calma, respira, garoto. Ele está bem e isso é tudo o que você precisa saber. Tom foi bem claro ao dizer "nada de perguntas", correto?_

_- Sim – _murmurou, abaixando o olhar.

_- Oh, não faça essa carinha. Por Circe..._ – suspirou _–... Ele chegará amanhã à noite e se você contar que eu falei, mordo você!_

_- Obrigado, Nagini _– aquele sorriso radiante foi o bastante para a serpente balançar a cabeça, satisfeita. Aquela criança era uma jóia preciosa e Nagini esperava que seu amo não fosse tolo o bastante para ignorar isso.

_- Eu aceito agradecimentos em forma de alimento, se não se importar._

_- Oh, desculpe! Foi rude de minha parte, perdoe-me _– Harry logo se levantou da cama e seguiu para a improvisada cozinha – _Eu fiz alguns bolinhos ontem, você gostaria...? Er... Serpentes comem bolinhos?_

_- Baunilha ou chocolate?_

_- Chocolate._

_- Hum... Então pode ser._

Nagini, então, enrolou-se numa das cadeiras junto à pequena mesa e Harry se sentou na outra e assim, contra todo o prognóstico esperado pelo menino, ele passou a tarde inteira conversando com a divertida serpente. O assunto, é claro, girava em torno do Lord, com Nagini contando desde a sofrida infância do herdeiro de Slytherin num orfanato muggle até os últimos anos, nos quais o Lord ostentara uma aura mais leve desde a chegada de Harry. E mais uma vez o menino agradeceu por um homem maravilhoso como Tom dispensar atenções para ele, a ponto de mandar sua própria serpente guardiã para lhe fazer companhia e dissipar pelo menos um pouco de sua solidão.

-x-

Ao sair da Penseira, a psicomaga piscou algumas vezes, encarando o tranqüilo semblante do menino. Ela, no entanto, ainda tentava assimilar a cena que contemplara.

- Parece que vocês se divertiram juntos, mas devo admitir que não fui capaz de entender absolutamente nada do que vocês falavam, porque é isso o que vocês estavam fazendo, não é? Falando?

- Sim – Harry sorriu, encarando-a – Eu estava falando a língua das cobras, por isso você não conseguiu entender nada. Apenas Tom e eu conseguimos fazer isso – seus olhos brilharam ao acrescentar este ponto.

- Imagino que seja emocionante – ela correspondeu ao sorriso.

- É sim, e conversar com Nagini sempre foi reconfortante e muito divertido.

- E sobre o que vocês conversavam?

- Tom, é claro – seu sorriso ampliou – Ela me contou muitas coisas do passado dele, contou-me que ele havia se tornado mais agradável desde a minha chegada... Bom, o mais agradável que um Lord das Trevas pode ser, ela dizia. E também conversamos sobre o meu passado e sobre assuntos banais, sabe? Os livros que eu estava lendo e coisas do tipo. Ah, e por vezes ela inventava querer me ajudar na cozinhar, ignorando o fato de não possuir mãos, o que se resumia a nós dois cheios de farinha, muitos risos e comida jogada fora.

Elizabeth não pode conter um sorriso ao imaginar a cena.

- E ela falava sobre o que estava acontecendo no Mungo Mágico? Ou sobre qualquer coisa que ocorresse fora daquelas quatro paredes?

- Não, ela não falava. E nem eu estava interessado nisso para falar a verdade.

- Entendo – murmurou, fazendo algumas anotações.

- Ela sempre foi muito carinhosa, chamando-me de filhote e dizendo que eu não precisava me preocupar em estar sozinho, porque em breve Tom voltaria – deixou um pequeno suspiro de saudade escapar de seus lábios – E ela estava certa. Ele sempre voltava para mim. Só espero que ele não demore agora.

- Você realmente quer voltar para ele, Harry? – perguntou, encarando-o fixamente.

E as belas esmeraldas sustentaram seu olhar, quando Harry afirmou, convicto:

- É o que eu mais quero nessa vida.

-x-

Nesse meio tempo, no Ministério da Magia, onde se encontrava o Quartel General dos Aurores, o expediente havia sido encerrado. E com isso, após uma missão particularmente difícil ao norte do país, onde haviam capturado alguns gigantes, aliados de Voldemort, Draco Malfoy, Rony Weasley e a equipe alfa – sua equipe – finalmente podiam voltar para casa.

- Hermione e eu vamos jantar fora hoje – um animado Rony comentava com Draco, ambos seguindo em direção às chaminés via-flu que os levaria para casa.

- Assaltou Gringotes, Weasley?

- Há. Há. Muito engraçado, Malfoy – revirou os olhos – Nós vamos comemorar o nosso terceiro ano de noivado.

- E quando vocês vão se casar de uma vez?

- Quando Harry puder assistir nosso casamento – suspirou com certa melancolia – Queremos que ele seja nosso padrinho, mas nessa situação...

- Entendo – seu coração apertou ao pensar no lindo anjo de olhos esmeraldas que insistia em professar seu amor por aquele maldito demônio.

- Até amanhã, Malfoy.

- Divirta-se hoje, Weasley.

E assim, os dois adentraram na chaminé e seguiram para suas casas.

Logo Draco se viu saindo da chaminé de sua sala de estar, ingressando, então, em sua pequena e modesta, mas ainda sim bonita casa, situada num confortável bairro de classe média no centro mágico de Londres, no qual todas as casas seguiam o mesmo padrão. Rony, um dia, com um ar melancólico, havia comentado que aquele bairro se parecia muito a Privet Drive, mas Draco não entendera a referência, nem o olhar entristecido de Hermione e resolveu não insistir no assunto.

Sua casa possuía dois andares, mas ainda sim era pequena, forjada em tons claros de verde e creme, com móveis em madeira clara oferecendo um ambiente leve e acolhedor, que segundo Weasley nem se parecia à casa de uma serpente. No andar de cima encontravam-se dois quartos, o maior – com uma pequena suíte – era o quarto de Draco, no qual havia apenas uma cama de casal, um armário e dois criados mudos ao lado da cama; o outro quarto havia sido transformado em escritório e lá havia uma escrivaninha, uma estante de livros ao lado de uma confortável poltrona e um saco de boxe, com o qual o loiro treinava; no andar de baixo se encontrava o pequeno banheiro social, a cozinha americana que estava separada da sala apenas por um balcão com banquinhos, no qual Draco fazia suas refeições, e a sala de estar, na qual havia a chaminé via-flu, duas poltronas, um sofá e uma mesinha de centro, em que estava o único porta-retrato da casa.

- Espero que você se recupere logo, meu pequeno Gryffindor – suspirou, sentado no sofá com um pequeno cálice de licor na mão, seus olhos perdidos no porta-retrato em cima da mesinha. Neste, encontrava-se um tímido Harry Potter de catorze anos prestes a enfrentar a segunda tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo, acenando para a insistente câmera de Colin Creevey, com as bochechas tingidas de vermelho. Draco havia roubado a foto do Gryffindor loiro assim que este a revelara, fazendo uso de um simples, mas eficaz, feitiço Confundus.

Perdido em pensamentos, então, Draco rememorou o dia que havia entrado para a Ordem da Fênix apenas com o intuito de salvar seu amado:

**(Flashback)**

Era o seu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Aos dezesseis anos, no Expresso Hogwarts, ele segurava com força o braço esquerdo, no qual se encontrava a Marca Negra. Quando havia descoberto que Harry Potter fora seqüestrado pelo Lord das Trevas no final do ano passado, Draco não pensou duas vezes e comunicou a seu pai que ele estava pronto para se tornar um Comensal da Morte, sua única certeza, porém, era a de que precisava salvar seu amado.

- Senhor Malfoy – Dumbledore cumprimentou, os olhos azuis brilhando por detrás dos ósculos em formato de meia lua. No dia seguinte de sua chegada à Hogwarts, Draco seguiu direto para o escritório do diretor, com seu ideal inabalável em mente.

Sem rodeios, então, ele informou que se unira aos Comensais da Morte para poder libertar Harry Potter do poder do Dark Lord e esperava contar com o apoio de Dumbledore para isto. Cabe dizer que o surpreso diretor logo inquiriu sobre os seus motivos, os quais ele afirmou serem pessoais.

- Imagino que sim, senhor Malfoy – um pequeno sorriso se formou no rosto do diretor após ele usar seu poder Legilimentes para sondar a mente do menino.

E Dumbledore não poderia estar mais satisfeito com o que vira.

Draco Malfoy seria um valioso aliado:

- Bem vindo à Ordem da Fênix, senhor Malfoy, chamarei o professor Snape aqui para que ele possa me ajudar a explicá-lo em que consistirá sua função de espião.

- Obrigado, senhor.

A partir de então, Draco Malfoy se tornou um importante membro da Ordem de Fênix, que junto com seu padrinho, Severus Snape, informava sempre os passos do Lord. Seu único desejo, porém, era descobrir o local exato em que Harry se encontrava na fortaleza de Voldemort para poder tirá-lo de lá. Porém, somente seis anos depois da captura de Harry, momento em que o Mundo Mágico se encontrava mergulhado em desespero devido ao seqüestro de seu salvador, alguns acreditando até mesmo que ele havia sido morto, Draco, Severus e Dumbledore finalmente haviam conseguido idealizar uma maneira de salvá-lo. Sim, eles ainda tinham esperança.

- Eu ouvi Lucius e McNair falando que o Lord guarda o menino num local secreto, onde apenas ele possui acesso – informou Snape.

- Ele deve usar a língua das cobras combinada a um poderoso feitiço para acessar o local – ponderou Dumbledore – o que significa que Harry está inalcançável.

- Não! – Draco desceu o punho na mesa – Não! Tem que haver uma maneira!

- Acalme-se, Draco.

- Senhor Malfoy – o diretor suspirou – acalme-se, por favor, nós vamos encontrar uma saída.

E eles de fato encontraram.

Dumbledore havia se associado a um grupo de duendes e juntos fabricaram um pequeno reprodutor mágico, que funcionava como um gravador, capturando o que o mago falava e o feitiço que usava para reproduzi-lo logo em seguida de igual maneira. Era pequeno, do tamanho de um isqueiro, mas que havia demandado meses de magia e estudo para sua fabricação, mesmo lágrimas de Fewkes e presas de um Basilisco importadas na Travessa do Tranco haviam sido usadas. Era um objeto poderosíssimo. E a última esperança de Harry.

Fora depois de uma reunião na Mansão Riddle, então, que Draco se escondera sob a capa de invisibilidade do próprio Harry – fornecida a ele por Dumbledore – e seguira os passos de Voldemort até o seu escritório pessoal anexado a sua própria habitação. Dessa forma, fazendo uso do aparelho e segurando a respiração para não denunciar sua presença, Draco gravou as palavras e o feitiço usado pelo Lord, observando-o desaparecer pela pequena porta que se abrira na parede do escritório.

- "Estou perto, Harry, não se preocupe" – pensava, enquanto esperava o Lord.

E Draco precisou fazer uso de todo o seu treinamento como Auror – treinamento este que fizera escondido de seus pais com a desculpa de estar estudando com Severus para conhecer as minuciosas propriedades de cada poção –, pois passara a noite toda e metade do dia seguinte a espreita, esperando o Lord sair outra vez. Somente após vinte e quatro horas, Voldemort cruzara a pequena porta que havia aparecido na parede outra vez, seguindo com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios para outro dia de reuniões com seus Comensais.

Pequeno sorriso?

Draco, porém, não parou para pensar nisso e fazendo uso do pequeno gravador mágico, reproduziu as palavras em Parsel e o feitiço do Lord, rogando a Merlin que desse certo. E de fato havia dado. Logo em seguida, a pequena porta apareceu e ele a cruzou, subindo as escadas em formato de caracol que levavam ao local onde o Gryffindor se encontrava. As escadas, no entanto, levaram a outra parede e Draco entrou em pânico. Mas então ele respirou fundo e acionou o aparelho outra vez: lá estava a pequena porta novamente, notou, com um suspiro de alívio. E sem pensar duas vezes, o loiro cruzou a pequena porta para se deparar com uma imagem que ele jamais esqueceria:

Um sorridente Harry Potter de vinte e um anos, que, no entanto, parecia conservar os dezesseis ou dezessete anos, cantarolava uma desconhecida canção enquanto retirava algumas túnicas do armário, observando-as com um olhar crítico, como estivesse escolhendo a que fosse usar. E Harry estava simplesmente divino usando um fino roupão branco, que escondia parcialmente seu corpo desnudo que parecia recém banhado, os cabelos negros revolvidos ainda dispersando gotículas pelo seu pescoço alvo que rogava por ser saboreado e as brilhantes esmeraldas que pareciam destilar pura felicidade.

Felicidade?

Não, só pode ser um engano.

Draco pensou, despindo-se rapidamente da capa de invisibilidade e se dirigindo ao menino, pois não podiam abusar do tempo:

- Harry!

- O que? – o aludido se virou depressa, encarando-o com temor – Quem é você? O Que você está fazendo aqui? – sua voz denotava seu desespero – Não era para você estar aqui!

- Harry, sou eu, Draco Malfoy, você se lembra?

- Saia!

- Eu vim salvá-lo, Harry.

- Saia daqui!

- Harry...

- Você não pode estar aqui!

- Mas Harry, por favor...

- TOM!

- Harry! Não!

- SOCORRO, TOM!

- Não faça isso! – rapidamente o loiro abraçou o corpo menor, colocando a mão sobre a delicada boca que gritava por ajuda – Desculpe, Harry, mas não temos mais tempo.

E então, Draco acionou a Chave de Portal que estava em seu bolso, que após dois eternos segundos sugou seus corpos diretamente para o campo de Quadribol em Hogwarts. A última coisa que o loiro pôde ver foi o enfurecido olhar escarlate do homem que acabara de entrar no aposento, dirigindo-lhe um grito enfurecido:

- NÃO!

Segundos depois, estavam na segurança do castelo.

E Draco Malfoy fora, então, aclamado por todos como o salvador de Harry Potter.

E Draco Malfoy fora, então, deserdado por seus pais e colocado com a cabeça a prêmio pelo Lord das Trevas.

E Draco Malfoy não se importava com nada disso. Sua única preocupação era Harry Potter.

**(Fim do Flashback)**

Com um longo suspiro, Draco colocou o cálice vazio na mesinha de centro ao lado do porta-retrato e se levantou, ainda mergulhado em pensamentos. Pensamentos estes centrados na imagem angelical do pequeno príncipe de olhos esmeraldas que havia roubado seu coração e que agora permanecia internado em St. Mungus por culpa daquele maldito monstro que matara seus pais, perseguira-o durante toda a vida e ainda havia maculado seu corpo e seu puro coração. Mas Draco permanecia com a esperança de que Harry voltaria a ser aquele alegre Gryffindor que conhecera em Hogwarts e que daria uma oportunidade ao seu amor, porque ninguém nunca poderia amá-lo como ele.

- Sim, logo você irá melhorar – murmurou ao vento, subindo para o andar de cima para poder desfrutar de uma longa ducha após aquele exaustivo dia – E quando isso acontecer, meu amor, eu estarei ao seu lado para sempre.

Com essa pequena chama de esperança em seu peito, Draco deixou um leve sorriso adornar seus lábios e seguiu para o chuveiro.

-x-

Longe dali, enquanto isso, numa imponente mansão rodeada por um bosque sombrio, os pensamentos de outro mago também estavam centrados em Harry Potter. Os pensamentos de ninguém menos que o poderoso Lord das Trevas, que, naquele exato momento, encontrava-se no sótão vazio que outrora havia guardado seu mais precioso tesouro. Oh, sim. Tom Riddle possuía plena consciência de que Harry Potter era seu mais precioso tesouro, consciência esta que lhe atingira logo na primeira vez que seus lábios percorreram aquele corpo alvo e macio.

Harry era sua esmeralda.

Seu tesouro precioso que precisava ser escondido dos demais olhos famintos que facilmente caíam sobre ele. Era tamanha beleza, doçura e poder num só menino, num menino que fora marcado como seu desde o primeiro ano de vida.

Harry era o seu pequeno anjo.

Seu tesouro precioso que fora lapidado para ser sempre dócil e submisso às suas vontades, tornando-se, então, dependente de seu afeto como ele mesmo era dependente de seus doces gemidos e de seu sorriso angelical. Harry se tornara uma brisa refrescante depois de um dia cheio de trovões e ventos torrenciais.

Harry era sua vida.

Sua obsessão.

Seu amante.

Seu amor...

- Amor? – perguntou-se em voz alta, um pequeno sorriso de desdém adornando seus lábios sensuais.

Tom estava sentado na confortável cama que havia sido testemunha dos melhores momentos de sua vida, com seu pequeno Gryffindor de olhos esmeralda, acariciando em seu colo uma suave túnica verde-clara com a qual presenteara o menino certa vez. Esta possuía o desenho de uma serpente bordada em cristais e desde que a ganha, tornara-se a favorita de Harry. Aproximando-a de seu rosto, Tom podia jurar que ainda sentia o perfume característico e inebriante de seu menino, que o levava a distantes recordações.

**(Flashback)**

Harry sempre foi sua obsessão.

Primeiro pela profecia, depois por querer vingança devido à perda de seus poderes, em seguida para conseguir seu sangue e assim, obter seu corpo de volta, até chegar ao estado atual, a obsessão em sua forma mais pura, obsessão com seu corpo adolescente, com seus gemidos suaves, seu olhar esmeralda cheio de devoção para ele, com sua dependência aos seus toques e a suas ordens, que levaram o sempre corajoso Gryffindor a um estado delicioso de total e completa submissão. Oh, sim. Voldemort era obcecado com Harry Potter e não havia quem pudesse negar isto.

Naquele momento, na sala de reuniões da mansão de um de seus Comensais – localizada a extremo sul da Grã-Bretanha –, sentado na cabeceira da mesa com um olhar desinteressado, Tom fingia prestar atenção no que seus inúteis subordinados balbuciavam sobre seus recentes ataques e busca de aliados naquela região. Os pensamentos, porém, permaneciam focados no belo anjo que o esperava aflito na Mansão Riddle, em seu sótão, provavelmente com a bela face repleta de lágrimas e deixando sufocados soluços escaparem de seus lábios.

- "Ele deve estar desesperado com esses três dias de minha ausência" – pensava, sentindo-se estranhamente nervoso com a imagem de um Harry vulnerável e em prantos em sua mente. Ele não queria que Harry chorasse, mesmo que não conseguisse entender o porquê disso – "Talvez seja melhor eu levar um bichinho de estimação para ele cuidar..." – seus olhos, então, contemplaram a sonolenta serpente enrolada aos seus pés – "... Ou então mandar alguém com quem ele possa conversar".

Sim, era perfeito, assim Harry não se sentiria mais sozinho.

Por que ele se importava? Nem ele mesmo sabia, mas não era este o ponto em questão.

Ele queria que um bonito sorriso adornasse sempre aquele rosto suave. E não lágrimas. Não mais, pelo menos.

- _Nagini_ – chamou, obtendo imediatamente a atenção da serpente e o silêncio de seus Comensais que o encaravam nervosamente, pois não conseguiam entender as palavras de seu amo – _Vou mandá-la de volta para a mansão, tenho algo de inestimável valor que será colocado baixo os seus cuidados e a sua atenção enquanto eu estiver fora..._

E assim, Tom passou a se sentir mais tranqüilo quando saía para a execução de seus planos, pois sabia que seu pequeno Gryffindor estaria sob os cuidados da excêntrica, mas carinhosa serpente que era sua guardiã.

Tom se preocupava com Harry. Ele se abria com Harry, contando coisas de seu passado que estavam aprisionadas em seu coração, enquanto permaneciam abraçados na cama após um intenso momento de paixão. Ele queria ver um sorriso nos lábios rosados. Ele se deleitava com aquelas belas esmeraldas o encarando repletas de amor. Ele se sentia em paz e se esquecia de todos os seus problemas quando seus braços rodeavam protetoramente aquela estreita cintura e quando aspirava o delicioso perfume que os rebeldes cabelos negros emanavam. Quando estava com Harry, ele se sentia pleno, como se não precisasse de mais nada para poder existir, apenas daquele pequeno e sorridente anjo em seus braços.

Seria isso...

...Amor?

**(Fim do Flashback)**

- Amor... – repetiu –... Sim, parece que você conseguiu chegar onde ninguém nunca havia chegado antes, pequeno, nem mesmo eu – suspirou, olhando ao redor e percebendo que não havia mais nada que ele pudesse desejar tanto quanto a presença de Harry – Você conseguiu chegar ao meu coração, meu belo anjo, o qual eu sequer sabia que existia.

Nagini, que permanecia num canto do aposento, o olhar fixo em seu amo, a espreita, observava com silenciosa satisfação o estado de Tom, pois somente dessa forma, sentindo a falta de Harry e se dando conta de seus verdadeiros sentimentos, ele poderia rememorar o fio de humanidade que ainda possuía e quando chegasse à hora, permiti-se ser feliz com Harry, seu pequeno filhote que mais uma vez provara ser capaz de fazer o impossível. Porque convenhamos, escapar ileso da Maldição da Morte, matar um Basilisco aos doze anos, afugentar dezenas de Dementadores aos treze, sobreviver ao Torneio Tribruxo e a encontros mortais com Voldemort mais de uma vez era fácil, o impossível que Harry se mostrou capaz de fazer, foi adentrar no coração de pedra do Lord das Trevas.

- Eu vou trazê-lo de volta, pequeno – levantando-se da cama, Tom olhou mais uma vez ao redor, fixando-se por alguns segundos no piano que Harry tanto adorava – E aqueles que ousaram se colocar entre nós dois acabarão implorando pela morte.

Com um brilho assassino em seus olhos escarlates, Tom deixou o aposento, seguido logo de perto pela apreensiva serpente que chegava a quase ter pena daqueles que haviam levado seu filhote, pois a fúria que dançava nos olhos de Voldemort jamais fora contemplada antes.

Nas mãos de Tom permanecia a túnica com o perfume de Harry.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **- Mi Lord – Evan Rosier, um de seus Comensais que agia como espião no Ministério, foi o primeiro a se pronunciar na reunião – Eu fiz uma recente descoberta que talvez possa interessá-lo.

- Prossiga – ordenou com impaciência.

- Passando pela ala Psiquiátrica de St. Mungus para pegar os remédios de minha mãe, pude ver dois Aurores fazendo a guarda do quarto mais reservado do local. E não obstante, consegui ouvir que eles falavam do traidor, Draco Malfoy, e sobre o fato de este sempre visitar aquele quarto trazendo um bouquet de flores...

-x-

**N/A:** Hello everybody! Mais uma atualização relâmpago! – sorriso de orelha a orelha – Espero que apreciem mesmo com o fato do capítulo ter sido um pouco curtinho... Mas é só para dar entrada às fortes emoções que virão! Tom finalmente irá descobrir onde o seu pequeno Gryffindor está, mas será que ele vai conseguir resgatá-lo?

Para a resposta desta e de inúmeras questões, deixem suas **REVIEWS** e assim, o próximo capítulo estará online o mais rápido possível!

Gente, o Draco não é lindo? Sinto uma pena dele... – suspira tristemente tentando esconder o olhar sádico – Hehe... Que azar, apaixonar-se pelo Gryffindor que roubou o coração do Lord das Trevas. Bom, vamos ver no que isso vai dar!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço pelas lindas Reviews e aproveito para mandar um grande beijo para:

**Joana**... **Isabelle Bezarius**... **Deh Isaacs**... **vrriacho**... **Laura**... **xXxMartelxXx**... **St. Lu**... **Brunah-Akasuna**... **Isys Skeeter**... **Alice Naah Potter**... **Sakura Chang**... **FranRenata**... E **InoMax**!

Em breve, vocês poderão conferir o próximo capítulo de **O Pequeno Lord**.  
Espero que apreciem!  
Muitos Beijos. E até a próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história **Slash**, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A Dra. Elizabeth deixou um suspiro apreensivo escapar de seus lábios naquela manhã, ao ingressar no quarto de seu paciente e contemplar o entristecido semblante do menino, que se encontrava acomodado na pequena mesa em que eram servidas as refeições, o olhar esmeralda perdido na intocada xícara de chá de hortelã. Ela sabia que o assunto a ser abordado hoje seria, no mínimo, problemático para Harry.

- Bom dia, Harry – a psicomaga ofereceu um sorriso encorajador, sentando-se em sua poltrona habitual.

- Bom dia.

A resposta de Harry refletira claramente seu desânimo e com o olhar apagado, ele deixou o chá em cima da mesa e se deitou na cama para mais uma sessão, esperando que a psicomaga logo percebesse que ele não era mais o Golden Boy que Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix esperavam, libertando-o, então, para voltar aos protetores braços de seu amado.

- Como você se sente hoje?

- Fisicamente, como sempre. Emocionalmente, a cada dia pior – murmurou, fixando seus olhos nos dela – Eu quero apenas que isso acabe logo para que eu possa voltar para casa.

- Eu sei, Harry, e nosso combinado ainda está de pé – garantiu – Eu preciso apenas entender seus sentimentos um pouco mais para, então, conforme for, preparar sua alta.

- Em que eu preciso me concentrar hoje? – ele perguntou sem emoção, mas por dentro guardando a esperança de ser _livre_ para voltar ao seu lar em pouco tempo.

- Bom, hoje eu gostaria que você se concentrasse no dia em que foi resgata... – corrigiu-se depressa – digo, retirado de seu sótão e levado para Hogwarts – pediu lentamente, observando a reação do menino.

E os olhos verdes escureceram furiosamente apenas com a lembrança.

O pequeno corpo ficou tenso e sua magia se agitou violentamente, mas Harry respirou fundo e murmurou com a voz rouca de ódio:

- Oh, sim, o pior dia da minha vida...

Após dizer estas palavras, ele fechou os olhos, oferecendo à psicomaga suas lembranças, que logo foram retiradas com suavidade de sua mente e colocadas na pequena Penseira de porcelana.

-x-

Um pequeno sorriso apaixonado adornava os lábios rosados de Harry, enquanto este, sentado na beira da cama usando apenas um fino roupão branco, contemplava a imponente figura de Tom Riddle colocando suas vestes sobre o corpo recém banhado. Os dois haviam acabado de sair de um excitante encontro na banheira, o qual Harry corava apenas ao se lembrar, e agora, o Lord se arrumava para atender a mais uma reunião com seus inúteis Comensais.

- Venha aqui – Tom ordenou, e na mesma hora o menino correu para o seu lado, brilhantes olhos verdes encarando com adoração o poderoso homem que o abraçara de maneira possessiva.

Estando devidamente impecável em suas vestes negras da melhor qualidade, o Lord observava com satisfação o belo menino em seus braços:

- Eu quero que você escolha uma das túnicas novas que eu trouxe para você ontem e esteja pronto para o nosso jantar a hora que eu voltar.

- Jantar? – Harry perguntou, maravilhado, mas logo se encolheu e abaixou o olhar ao ver que interrompera o maior.

Tom, porém, ignorou o deslize do Gryffindor, dando-lhe apenas um severo olhar em advertência e continuou:

- Sim, um jantar que você irá preparar para nós dois.

Um sorriso deslumbrante imediatamente tomou conta do rostinho que conservava traços infantis. Tom raramente permitia que ele cozinhasse para os dois, alegando que isto era trabalho para os elfos domésticos e que, assim, eles poderiam passar o tempo de maneira mais_ prazerosa, _e nas escassas ocasiões em que Tom havia saboreado uma de suas receitas, estas consistiam em coisas simples como bolos, chás e biscoitos, mas nunca uma refeição completa. Harry, portanto, não poderia estar mais contente, pois ele finalmente iria oferecer um delicioso jantar repleto de mimos e cuidados ao seu amado, mostrando-se, dessa forma, útil. Em sua mente, pois, ele estaria dando ao Lord mais um motivo para jamais se cansar dele.

- Está feliz, pequeno?

- Muito! – respondeu de imediato, mas, logo em seguida, mostrou-se pensativo – E o que você gostaria que eu preparasse para o jantar, Tom?

- Surpreenda-me – contestou com um malicioso sorriso, sabendo que o menor ficaria aflito para agradá-lo. E em então, num movimento repentino, o Lord estampou o menino contra a parede e se apoderou de seus lábios com fome e domínio. Minutos depois, que, porém, pareceram deliciosos séculos para Harry, o Lord se retirou do aposento, lançando um olhar satisfeito à pequena figura que parecia a ponto de desfalecer recostada na parede, com seus lábios avermelhados e os olhos verdes nublados de desejo.

O pequeno sorriso desenhado nos lábios inchados vacilou por alguns segundos, vendo-se novamente sozinho, mas então ele se lembrou das palavras de Tom, o que acendeu o brilho em seus olhos, ao pensar que em algumas horas estaria servindo um delicioso jantar para o seu amado. Assim, Harry se voltou ao seu vasto guarda-roupa para escolher uma magnífica túnica para aquela noite. E ele estava tão absorvido em seus pensamentos que sequer reparou na porta pela qual o Lord sempre adentrava aparecer na parede usualmente vazia, quando, de repente, uma desconhecida voz ecoou pelo aposento:

- Harry!

O menino, então, virou-se depressa, encarando o homem loiro com evidente temor:

- O que...? – seus olhos esmeraldas brilhavam em pânico – Quem é você? O que você está fazendo aqui? – sua voz denotava seu desespero. Quem era aquele homem? Ele não poderia estar ali! Apenas Tom e Nagini tinham acesso ao seu sótão, não era para aquele homem estar ali... Não... Não era! – Não era para você estar aqui!

- Harry, sou eu, Draco Malfoy, você se lembra?

Não.

Ele não se lembrava.

Ele não queria se lembrar de mais nada.

Ele queria apenas que este homem fosse embora dali.

- Saia!

- Eu vim salvá-lo, Harry.

Salvar?

Salvar de quê?

Esse homem precisa ir embora!

Céus, ele tinha um jantar para preparar!

- Saia daqui!

- Harry...

- Você não pode estar aqui!

- Mas, Harry, por favor...

Não, esse homem não poderia estar aqui. Apenas Tom tinha esse direito, o direito de vê-lo, de estar com ele, pois ele pertencia ao Lord das Trevas. Ninguém, exceto o Lord, poderia adentrar naquele aposento, era o seu santuário, onde Tom o mantinha protegido do Mundo Mágico que o queria transformar numa arma.

Somente Tom poderia estar ali.

E este homem não era o seu amado Lord.

Este homem, então, não passava de uma _ameaça_!

- TOM! – Harry gritou para o único que poderia salvá-lo.

- Harry! Não!

O pequeno Gryffindor estava tão assustado.

- SOCORRO, TOM! – ele queria apenas estar rodeado pelos fortes e protetores braços de seu amado.

- Não faça isso! – para completo terror de Harry, o desconhecido homem de cabelos louro-prateados o agarrou e tampou sua boca com uma das mãos. E as desesperadas lágrimas, então, já banhavam seus olhos.

Aquele maldito homem estava tocando o seu corpo.

Não...

Não pode ser...

Apenas Tom tinha o direito de tocá-lo!

- "Tom! Tom! Ajude-me, por favor!" – Harry gritou em seus pensamentos. Ele estava tão assustado.

- Desculpe-me, Harry, mas não temos mais tempo.

O menino ouviu aquela repugnante voz ressoar em sua nuca e então, segundos depois, ele sentiu um violento puxão a partir do umbigo como se estivesse sendo sugado por um funil e levado para outro lugar. A última coisa que seus desesperados olhos cheios de lágrimas puderam contemplar foram os enfurecidos olhos escarlates de seu amado, que acabava de ingressar às pressas no aposento.

- NÃO!

Harry sentiu seu coração despedaçar ao ouvir o furioso, e assustado – algo que somente ele seria capaz de perceber –, grito de Tom. Instantes depois, ele se viu num cenário que nunca imaginara contemplar novamente, que _não_ _desejava_ contemplar nunca mais. O imponente castelo se erguia diante de seus olhos. Ele estava em Hogwarts.

- Não pode ser... Não... Não... Por favor, isso não... – Harry estava começando a hiperventilar em desespero – Por favor, Tom... Tom... TOM!

De repente, tudo ficou escuro. Ele acabava de ser atingido por um feitiço "desmaius" a partir de uma preocupada Madame Pomfrey, que acabava de ingressar às pressas no Campo de Quadribol, acompanhada do diretor e do professor de poções.

-x-

Quando a Dra. Owens saiu da Penseira, viu-se rapidamente conjurando uma injeção tranqüilizante para o menino que apertava os punhos com ódio, silenciosas lágrimas banhando seus olhos e sua magia trepidando assustadoramente a sua volta, ameaçando destruir todo o local.

- Eu o amo – murmurou entre soluços. O tranqüilizante estava começando a fazer efeito – Eu o amo, e mesmo assim, eles me separaram dele.

Abraçando-o, com o coração apertado, Elizabeth sussurrou:

- Eu sei, meu querido, eu sei...

Ela sequer percebeu que também estava chorando, enquanto observava o menor adormecer em seus braços, acariciando os cabelos revoltos.

-x-

Naquela tarde, em seu escritório, Elizabeth analisava a ficha de Harry, isto é, as anotações que ela mesma fizera do quadro clínico e psicológico do menino, bem como sua evolução a partir das sessões que faziam desde que ele chegara a St. Mungus há quase dez dias. No decorrer de suas 'viagens' pelas lembranças de Harry e, a seguir, pelas conversas que partilhavam, a psicomaga, então, pôde identificar claros indícios da Síndrome de Estocolmo:

- Desde que fora aprisionado, Harry se viu numa relação de severo desequilíbrio de poder, na qual o Lord das Trevas ditava tudo o que ele podia e não podia fazer – ela recitava seus pensamentos em voz alta, anotando-os no pergaminho em sua prancheta – Vendo-se sob constante ameaça de danos físicos terríveis e a crença de que nunca seria resgatado, um instinto de auto-preservação foi despertado em Harry e, assim, em meio ao completo isolamento, ele viu como única opção a obediência e para evitar sofrer ainda mais com as ações do Lord, Harry buscou conhecê-lo inconscientemente e acabou encontrando pontos em comum entre ele e o seu agressor, que o levaram à crença de estarem vivendo aquilo juntos e que as ações do Lord eram uma forma de protegê-lo da pressão do Mundo Mágico, daqueles que o viram desde pequeno como um mero instrumento a ser usado na guerra.

Suspirando com pesar, ela continuou:

- Unido a isto, simples gestos de gentileza de parte do Lord, como lhe presentear com um livro ou reformar seu sótão para torná-lo mais confortável, foram elevados a níveis extraordinários e o posicionaram, diante de um Harry Potter psicologicamente debilitado, como seu único salvador. Pode-se dizer, então, que Harry sofreu uma ilusão auto-imposta a fim de sobreviver psicológica e fisicamente à sua situação.

Colocando a pena sobre o tinteiro, a Dra. Owens recostou contra a cadeira acolchoada e fixou o olhar no imaculado teto branco, com pensamentos difusos rondando sua mente:

- "Mesmo agora, em liberdade, Harry permanece convicto de seu amor pelo Lord – ela pensava –, em sua mente, o Lord lhe proporciona proteção, carinho e bem-estar e o que é isso, senão, amor?"

O ponto mais difícil de sua tese retornava agora na figura de Harry.

A Síndrome de Estocolmo pode, de fato, dar origem ao verdadeiro amor?

Ela nunca soube responder tal ponto, por nunca ter vivenciado pessoalmente este sentimento, por não acreditar nele, concebendo-o apenas como estímulos neurológicos. Mas então ela se lembrou de contemplar as brilhantes esmeraldas recobrarem a vida por alguns segundos, ao pensar no Lord das Trevas, e, dessa forma, este desconhecido sentimento se fazia visível a olho nu. Elizabeth, então, lembrou-se de como havia concluído sua tese:

- "Uma vez que a vítima se apaixone por seu raptor, encontrando-se, posteriormente, em liberdade e sob acompanhamento clínico específico, possuindo, dessa forma, plena consciência de sua situação, já não caberá aos médicos intervir. Ninguém manda no coração".

Na época, ela pensou ser meramente um desfecho poético, mas, agora, tais palavras lhe faziam pleno sentido.

-x-

O delicado relógio de ouro em seu pulso marcava 21h16min, quando a Dra. Elizabeth Owens, naquela noite, adentrou no quarto de seu paciente. Imediatamente, porém, seu coração se partiu com o que observara: encolhido na cama, em posição fetal, Harry Potter soluçava baixinho e abraçava o travesseiro fortemente contra o peito, os lábios rosados tremendo em meio aos espasmos.

- Harry, pequeno, o que houve? – ela perguntou suavemente, tentando conter a evidente preocupação em sua voz.

O menino, no entanto, apenas se encolheu mais. E Elizabeth, então, sentou-se com calma na cama e trouxe o trêmulo e fragilizado corpo do Gryffindor para os seus braços, algo que não demandou esforço algum, ela observou, consciente do fato de um homem de vinte e um anos ainda conservar os traços e a suavidade infantil.

- Acalme-se, está tudo bem... Pronto, pronto, está tudo bem agora.

- Não, não está – murmurou entre soluços, a voz quebrada, como seu coração – Eu quero ir para casa... Por favor...

- Harry...

- Por favor, eu já contei tudo o que você queria saber... Por favor, deixe-me voltar para casa... Por favor...

Os belos olhos azuis se fixaram nas esmeraldas repletas de lágrimas:

- Você está mais perto de ir para casa do que imagina, Harry – afirmou com convicção, confortando-o. Elizabeth estava decidida, a primeira coisa que ela faria amanhã seria entrar em contato com Alvo Dumbledore pela Rede de Flú.

- Jura?

Um amável sorriso logo se desenhou nos lábios da psicomaga, ao contemplar uma luz de esperança iluminar o rostinho avermelhado pelo choro e pela exaustão.

- Você tem a minha palavra.

Naquela noite, então, indo de encontro a tudo o que aprendera sobre impessoalidade e distanciamento entre psicomago e paciente, ela permaneceu com Harry em seus braços como uma mãe a zelar pelo sono de seu filho.

-x-

Na manhã seguinte, logo cedo, a Dra. Owens deixou Harry dormindo pacificamente e após se assear, seguiu para o seu escritório. Uma conversa decisiva estava para ser iniciada. Ao se aproximar da lareira, então, ela não pensou duas vezes antes de jogar o pó-de-Flu e chamar:

- Escritório de Alvo Dumbledore em Hogwarts!

Poucos minutos se passaram até um amável rosto idoso aparecer na lareira:

- Minha cara Elizabeth, a que devo a honra de sua chamada há esta hora? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Harry? – uma nota de preocupação foi ouvida em sua voz.

- Lamento o incômodo diretor, mas é sobre Harry, de fato, que eu gostaria de falar.

- Ele está curado? Ou seu o quadro regrediu? Por favor, não me diga que não houve qualquer avanço...

- Acalme-se, diretor – solicitou com a voz inexpressiva – Ao longo de meus encontros com Harry pude detectar que ele padece realmente da Síndrome de Estocolmo, os indícios na verdade são visíveis a olho nu. Todavia... – ela continuou, antes que o ancião pudesse conversar sobre uma possível "cura" –... percebe-se que a Síndrome se embrenhou na mente de Harry em conjunto com um sentimento que, confesso, relutei a admitir, mas que pode ser claramente identificado como verdadeiro amor.

- Não... – se as chamas esverdeadas não estivessem rodeando a face envelhecida, Elizabeth poderia ter notado como esta havia se tornado pálida – Por favor, Elizabeth, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que isto não é possível.

- Sinto muito senhor, mas se mostrou perfeitamente possível sim. Harry viveu quinze anos sem conhecer o afeto de uma família, nem qualquer tipo de afeto mais íntimo, devido à sua vida de constantes pressões com a guerra, pelo contrário, ele se viu logo cedo impelido a cumprir uma profecia que o levaria à morte ou a se tornar um assassino. Grandes expectativas e pressões sempre foram colocadas sobre os ombros dele, não houve qualquer um que se elevasse como o seu protetor, que o resguardasse de todas as pressões do Mundo Mágico, que se mostrasse verdadeiramente interessado nele...

- Mas eu...

-... E essa proteção, esse retorcido, mas ainda sim existente cuidado, esse afeto, mesmo baseado na obediência e na submissão, Harry encontrou com o Lord das Trevas.

- Elizabeth – Dumbledore repreendeu duramente – Você não pode sequer imaginar uma coisa dessas! Você tem noção das catástrofes pelas quais o Mundo Mágico passaria se o absurdo ao qual você se refere fosse verdade? É simplesmente impensável! Aquele monstro matou seus pais!

A psicomaga suspirou, exasperada:

- Isso não é um absurdo, senhor, é o que se passa na mente e no coração de Harry.

- Você é uma profissional extremamente conceituada, Elizabeth, eu a conheço desde menina e quando o chapéu seletor gritou: "Ravenclaw", eu logo soube que você teria um futuro brilhante pela frente, e eu não estava enganado, portanto, não é admissível que você se deixe levar pelos delírios de um jovem traumatizado.

Dumbledore a encarava fixamente por cima de seus óculos em formato de meia-lua, através das sombras esverdeadas da Rede de Flu. Ele se negava a imaginar sequer a possibilidade de Harry, seu aluno favorito, a quem cuidava como um neto, professar verdadeiros sentimentos para um assassino vil e cruel como Lord Voldemort. Não, seu menino sofrera demais nas mãos daquele demônio para entregar seu puro coração a ele. Era algo impensável, inconcebível.

- O senhor não viu o que eu vi, senhor, não conversou com ele e reparou na alegria que o rodeia ao pensar no Lord das Trevas – argumentou, esperando que o homem pudesse dar o braço a torcer pela felicidade de Harry – Esta guerra pode ser detida, basta o senhor oferecer um acordo ao Lord e deixar que Harry volte para ele... Isto é, há uma opção para que o Mundo Mágico não seja destruído e nem o coração de Harry.

- Parece que eu estou ouvindo uma Comensal da Morte – o diretor afirmou friamente, mas Elizabeth não se deixou abalar e replicou no mesmo tom:

- Isso é impossível, senhor, pois imagino que Comensal algum iria se preocupar com a felicidade de Harry.

- Ele não será feliz com aquele monstro!

- Ele era feliz até pouco tempo atrás!

- Ora, não me diga que a felicidade agora é encontrada na reclusão de um sótão empoeirado?

- A felicidade é encontrada onde o amor está.

- Extremamente poético, senhorita Owens, mas amor não é uma palavra a ser aplicada ao caso de Harry. Distúrbio psicológico talvez, mas amor é impossível.

- Como o senhor pode afirma algo assim? – perguntou com raiva, sua impessoalidade profissional sendo esquecida de repente.

- Elizabeth... – ele suspirou cansado, seus duzentos e tantos anos finalmente transparecendo em seu olhar entristecido –... Mesmo que por uma cruel ironia do destino Harry passasse a dispor de sentimentos para Voldemort, este nunca o corresponderia.

- Mas...

- Voldemort não conhece este sentimento, ele conhece apenas a dominação, a possessividade, o poder, mas, infelizmente, não o amor.

- Talvez Voldemort não conheça realmente, mas Tom Riddle pode muito bem fazê-lo.

- Ele já não é mais Tom Riddle.

- Quando está com Harry, ele é sim.

Com um sorriso triste, o diretor de Hogwarts a encarou da mesma forma que um adulto encara uma criança que se enche de falsas esperanças e sabe que isto um dia irá machucá-la, solicitando, em seguida, com a voz cansada:

- Por favor, Elizabeth, prolongue o tratamento por mais algumas semanas até que seja seguro ele voltar para Hogwarts.

- Mas senhor, já não há nada que eu possa fazer...

- Apenas algumas semanas, Elizabeth, e se for preciso, dobre a dose de poções-medicamentos.

- Isso não irá mudar seu coração – murmurou por entre os dentes.

- Não é o coração que precisa mudar, minha cara menina, mas sua traumatizada e, conseqüentemente, transtornada mente.

Com um sorriso triste e um aceno de cabeça em despedida, Dumbledore encerrou a conexão pela Rede de Flu, deixando uma nervosa Elizabeth em seu escritório, ajoelhada na frente da lareira com o olhar perdido na brasa como se esperasse que o diretor voltasse a aparecer pelas chamas verdes para avisar que Harry seria libertado e poderia, finalmente, depois de vinte e um anos, fazer o que bem entendesse com sua jovem e sofrida vida.

Mas isso não aconteceu.

Suspirando, então, ela se levantou e seguiu para o quarto de seu paciente, que, naquele momento, já deveria estar acordado contemplando as grades que protegiam sua janela com um melancólico brilho em suas esmeraldas.

-x-

A lua brilhava majestosamente no céu enquanto, na Mansão Riddle, Lord Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte – estando estes formando um semi-círculo ao redor do trono de seu mestre – se reuniam para discutir alguns assuntos de importância vital, isto é, o paradeiro de Harry. Contudo, para grande irritação do Senhor Obscuro, nenhum de seus inúteis Comensais havia lhe brindado uma significativa informação até agora:

- Sabemos que ele não está em Hogwarts há mais de dez dias – lançou um breve olhar a Snape, que assentiu respeitosamente, confirmando a informação que, minutos antes, havia oferecido ao Lord – e que Dumbledore o escondeu em segredo de todos. O que mais?

- O menino também não voltou para os parentes muggles, Mi Lord – informou Rodolphus – Estamos vigiando os arredores da casa dia e noite.

- Isso é tudo o que vocês têm? – a irritação visível em suas palavras – Depois de mais de dois meses de procura, isso é tudo o que vocês conseguiram para mim?

- Talvez, Mi Lord... – Bellatrix murmurou com sua enjoativa voz infantil –... Talvez nós devêssemos esquecer o bebê Potter e...

- Além de demente você agora também se encontra desmemoriada? – ele perguntou friamente, seus olhos vermelhos cintilando enquanto contemplava a mulher se encolher, choramingando – Pois me parece que você já se esqueceu da última sessão de Cruciatus que você obteve outro dia em recompensa a uma idéia como esta.

- Per...Perdo-me, Mi Lord...

- Mas, realmente, é uma perda de tempo procurar este moleque e ainda por cima trazê-lo vivo – alguém sussurrou ao fundo.

- Avada Kedrava!

Segundos depois, esta pessoa caia sem vida no chão frio do Salão do Trono da bela mansão.

- Mais alguém gostaria de expor sua opinião? – o Lord perguntou com uma suavidade mórbida.

Todos, é claro, permaneceram em silêncio e abaixaram o olhar.

- Foi o que eu pensei.

_- Estou com saudade do pequeno..._ – uma melancólica Nagini murmurou, enrolada ao redor do trono de Tom, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele.

- _Eu sei_ – felizmente, o Lord conseguiu evitar um "eu também", permanecendo com o olhar glacial em seus temerosos Comensais da Morte.

- _Será que estão alimentando o meu pequeno filhote bem? Eu espero que os idiotas não neguem os biscoitinhos de chocolate que ele adora... Será que ele está conseguindo dormir? Será que o velhote maluco o prendeu numa das torres mais altas do castelo e o nosso pequeno Harry está agora com o olhar melancólico fixado na única janela, esperando que você apareça logo para salvá-lo?_

O Lord não pode deixar de arquear uma sobrancelha, incrédulo, perguntando-se a respeito da sanidade de sua serpente guardiã, pois esta parecia haver mergulhado num romance muggle barato.

- Mi Lord? – uma respeitosa voz interrompeu seu diagnóstico a respeito da saúde mental de Nagini. E ele, então, voltou-se à Evan Rosier, seu principal espião no Ministério da Magia – Eu fiz uma recente descoberta que talvez possa interessá-lo.

- Prossiga – ordenou com impaciência – E para o seu bem é melhor que seja uma informação útil.

- Passando pela ala Psiquiátrica de St. Mungus para pegar os remédios de minha mãe, notei dois Aurores fazendo a guarda do quarto mais reservado do local. E, não obstante, consegui ouvir que eles falavam do traidor, Draco Malfoy – olhar escarlate de Tom brilhou perigosamente ao pensar naquele maldito pirralho que em breve pagaria pela ousadia de lhe roubar o que era _seu _– e sobre o fato de este sempre visitar aquele quarto trazendo um bouquet de flores...

- Flores? – seus olhos se estreitaram.

E Lucius Malfoy, em seu lugar, encolheu-se ligeiramente ao pensar nas loucuras que seu filho... Não, que o maldito traidor estava fazendo.

- Exatamente, Mi Lord, um bouquet de lírios brancos.

Lírios brancos?

Em seu bonito rosto se desenhou um obscuro sorriso.

Eram as flores favoritas de Harry, isto é, até ele presenteá-lo com as mais raras orquídeas lilás de contornos prateados.

- Mobilizem os outros – ordenou friamente – ao amanhecer, invadiremos St. Mungus.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo**: - Ele vem me buscar! Ele vem me buscar! - gritava com euforia – Ele não se esqueceu de mim! Ele vem me buscar!

- Harry...

-x-

**N/A:** Olá pessoal, como vocês estão? Bom, dessa vez eu não demorei muito, não é mesmo? – olhinhos brilhando de expectativa – Hehe... Finalmente, no próximo capítulo, nosso amado Lord seguirá ao encontro de seu pequeno Gryffindor! Será, então, o estopim da guerra? Oh, deixem suas **REVIEWS** e em breve vocês poderão conferir!

Um grande beijo e meus sinceros agradecimentos a:

**The reader** (Uau! Fico feliz que você aprecie minha história a ponto de recomendá-la! E agradeço imensamente aos elogios! – corada – Hehe... Obrigada mesmo!)... **Kimberly Anne Evans Potter**... **Paulo C**... **joana**... **Deh Isaacs**... **Brunah-Akasuna**... **St. Lu**... **Isabelle Bezarius**... **nanafics**... **Isys Skeeter**... **Sakura Chang**... e **vrriacho**!

Muito obrigada pelas lindas REVIEWS!  
A próxima atualização, **O Pequeno Lord**, estará online – se tudo der certo – no final da Semana do Saco-Cheio!  
Um capítulo definitivamente repleto de _tensões _e é claro, _revelações_, está a caminho.  
Espero que apreciem!


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história **Slash**, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Logo cedo, na manhã seguinte, a doutora Elizabeth e seu paciente se encontravam acomodados à pequena mesa do aposento de Harry, na qual um delicioso café da manhã fora servido para eles, e conversavam sobre o motivo que havia levado a psicomaga a passar a noite inteira com o choroso menino em seus braços, isto é, a angústia que Harry sentia devido à ausência do seu amado Dark Lord. E a cada palavra proferida por aqueles trêmulos e rosados lábios de aparência ainda infantil, Elizabeth se via mais e mais contrária à idéia de Dumbledore manter o menino recluso contra a sua vontade. Ela mesma já havia garantido ao diretor que mais nada poderia ser feito, o _amor_ que Harry sentia por Voldemort já estava enraizado na mente e no coração do menino, e por esse motivo, mantê-lo sob medicamentos e poções calmantes seria apenas mascarar a situação. Mas, infelizmente, Dumbledore se recusava a entender isso.

- Você tem certeza de que está se sentindo melhor, Harry?

- Sim, Lizzi, obrigado – ele sorriu fracamente.

Em algum momento, o qual nenhum dos dois recordava ao certo, "Dra. Elizabeth" se tornara "Lizzi" e ambos estavam contentes com a mudança. A cada segundo, a psicomaga colocava a ética da impessoalidade exigida por sua profissão de lado e se via cada vez mais afeiçoada ao seu doce paciente.

- Este prato está muito raso, você precisa comer mais, mocinho – a bela mulher repreendeu com um ar maternal e acolhedor, colocando mais uma pequena pilha de panquecas com mel no prato do menor.

- Eu estou bem, Lizzi – murmurou divertido – Você está parecendo a Nagini.

Ser comparada a uma serpente a desconcertou por alguns segundos, mas então ela se lembrou do que Harry falava a respeito da protetora serpente e sorriu com carinho, colocando-se a saborear sua generosa xícara de Cappuccino.

- Você gostaria de conversar sobre o que aconteceu esta madrugada? – ela perguntou com suavidade, casualmente, sem levantar o olhar dos biscoitinhos de nata que mergulhava em seu café.

Harry ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, contemplando a questão, e somente após terminar seu prato de panquecas e tomar um generoso gole de seu suco de laranja, ele respondeu à paciente mulher:

- Eu não posso mais viver sem ele – suspirou, desviando seu entristecido olhar para janela protegida por grades mágicas – Eu sei que parece algo absurdo, mas é extremamente lógico para mim. Eu já não o vejo mais como o Lord das Trevas, ou o assassino dos meus pais, um perigoso monstro sem coração. Não, para mim ele é Tom Riddle, o mago mais poderoso do mundo, que se preocupa comigo, que me guarda e me protege de todo o mal.

Ela assentiu em silêncio, desta vez não havia anotações e análises, mas apenas a sua profunda compreensão e o brilho encorajador em seus olhos azuis. E assim, Harry continuou:

- À noite, quando eu fecho os olhos, eu vejo tudo o que eu perdi, ou melhor, tudo o que foi tirado de mim. Eu me vejo seguro e amado em seus braços, encarando seus olhos frios e percebendo no fundo daquela imensidão escarlate, uma inimaginável chama de paixão. Eu me vejo sob o seu corpo poderoso, protegido de todos os males do mundo, ouvindo sua voz rouca e imponente garantir que eu pertenço apenas a ele, porque é isso o que eu desejo, eu quero pertencer a ele porque somente dessa forma eu jamais serei deixado sozinho. Quando eu fecho os olhos, eu vejo que o meu coração foi arrancado de mim.

- Harry... – Elizabeth murmurou compreensiva, observando com tristeza as esmeraldas sem brilho.

No entanto, antes mesmo que ela pudesse proferir algumas palavras de conforto para o menino, o estrondo proveniente da porta do quarto sendo aberta abruptamente a interrompeu. E para desconcerto, tanto de Harry, quanto da psicomaga, o próprio Alvo Dumbledore, acompanhado da maioria dos membros da Ordem da Fênix, acabara de ingressar às pressas no aposento.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, professor Dumbledore? – a Dra. Owens perguntou claramente furiosa, levantando-se depressa e se colocando protetoramente à frente de Harry.

- Elizabeth, minha cara, eu temo que não haja tempo para perguntas. Meu espião no circulo interno de Voldemort acabou de me informar que este descobriu o paradeiro de Harry – advertiu depressa, sua face marcada pela angústia e pelo cansaço – Os Aurores já estão em todo o prédio, mas não poderão segurá-lo por muito tempo.

Um silêncio cheio de tensão se espalhou pelo ambiente por exatos dois segundos, e então, viu-se interrompido:

- Ele vem me buscar! Ele vem me buscar! – Harry havia se colocado de pé e gritava com euforia – Ele não se esqueceu de mim! Ele vem me buscar!

Dumbledore, então, com o coração partido ao observar que, de fato, a _loucura_ havia levado seu aluno favorito, não pensou duas vezes antes de lhe lançar um Feitiço Desmaius. A Dra. Owens, por sua vez, indignada com a ação do diretor, observou seu frágil paciente cair nos braços de um preocupado Draco Malfoy, que imediatamente o havia amparado. Ela, porém, sequer teve tempo de comentar esta absurda medida do diretor, uma vez que, do lado de fora do aposento, era óbvio que os Aurores já se digladiavam com os Comensais da Morte. Imediatamente, então, Elizabeth viu seu pulso ser firmemente sujeito por uma preocupada Hermione Granger, que, segundo instruções do diretor, já preparava a Chave de Portal que as levariam para Hogwarts, a mesma Chave de Portal que os demais membros da Ordem também possuíam.

Sentindo que a poderosa aura negra do Lord das Trevas se aproximava cada vez mais rápido, Dumbledore não demorou a ordenar:

- Ativem a Chave do Portal! Agora!

No instante seguinte, quanto Tom invadiu o aposento, acompanhado de seu círculo interno de Comensais, ele deixou um furioso rugido rasgar sua garganta. Um som tão poderoso e aterrorizante que levou todos aqueles num raio de mil metros de distância de St. Mungus a estremecerem de medo.

Seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam perigosamente, obscuros.

Durante um eterno milésimo de segundo, ele havia contemplado o SEU desmaiado Harry nos braços de Draco Malfoy e então, todos haviam desaparecido. O imaculado quarto branco do hospital, agora, encontrava-se vazio. Exceto apenas por um furioso Lord das Trevas e seus Comensais, os quais estremeciam inconscientemente ao notar toda a ira que desprendia de seu mestre.

-x-

Chegando à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, com um baque mudo no hall de entrada do castelo, a Dra. Owens observou com horror como Dumbledore e todos na escola já haviam se preparado para a guerra: os professores e os alunos mais velhos se encontravam a postos, a varinha em riste, esperando apenas pelo ataque e, então, pelas ordens do diretor; os mais novos, enquanto isso, haviam sido levados pelos monitores de suas casas para um quarto-antipânico que tomara forma na Sala Precisa; os aliados de Dumbledore e inúmeros Aurores também estavam prontos para aquela que prometia ser a maior batalha de todos os tempos, mas o que havia realmente chocado a psicomaga fora observar as próprias estátuas do castelo tomarem vida para a luta, algo que ela lera apenas em alguns livros, quando ainda estudava na casa Ravenclaw, mas que nunca imaginara poder acontecer de fato.

Com um Feitiço Sonorus, Dumbledore se dirigiu a todos, tirando Elizabeth de seu estado de impressionada contemplação:

- Meus amigos, as barreiras de segurança do castelo estão mais poderosas do que nunca, mas temo que isto não será o bastante para conter Voldemort e seus seguidores. Então, por favor, eu conto com a ajuda de todos vocês. Hoje será o dia em que a força das trevas sucumbirá à luz.

Sob aplausos e gritos de incentivo, o diretor se dirigiu a um preocupado Draco Malfoy que permanecia segurando protetoramente um desmaiado Harry Potter em seus braços:

- Leve-o para a Torre de Adivinhação, ele estará mais seguro lá. Mandarei Tonks e Kingsley guardarem a entrada.

- Eu posso...

- Não, Draco, você é necessário aqui.

Com um suspiro resignado, o loiro assentiu, colocando-se a caminhar com o menor em seus braços para deixá-lo na segurança da inóspita Torre, na qual Sibila Trelawney outrora dera suas "interessantes" aulas de Adivinhação.

- Espere! – Elizabeth se adiantou aos dois – Eu não vou deixar o Harry sozinho.

Draco lançou um olhar desconfiado ao diretor, mas este concordou em silêncio, oferecendo um pequeno sorriso à mulher:

- Obrigado, Elizabeth, ficarei mais tranqüilo ao saber que ele estará sob os seus cuidados.

A psicomaga concordou com um breve aceno, sem ouvir realmente. Sua atenção estava totalmente voltada à angelical face adormecida nos braços de Malfoy.

-x-

Quando Lord Voldemort abandonou St. Mungus naquela manhã, vinte minutos após sua chegada, o famoso hospital havia sido reduzido à sucata, tamanha fora a dimensão do seu ódio ao perder o seu precioso Harry mais uma vez. Mas aquela havia sido a última vez. Tom prometera a si mesmo que esta fora a última vez que roubavam algo que lhe pertencia diante de seus próprios olhos. Na verdade, hoje seria o dia em que esta guerra terminaria de uma vez por todas. Finalmente, depois de anos de espera, negociações, ataques e formação de poderosas alianças, o Mungo Mágico cairia aos seus pés. Mas isso era o de menos, o mais importante, porém, era que o seu pequeno Gryffindor de olhos esmeraldas, enfim, voltaria aos seus braços – de onde ele nunca deveria ter saído.

Milhares de seus seguidores, entre aliados de diversas espécies e Comensais da Morte, naquele momento, encontravam-se divididos em três significativos grupos e esperavam apenas o seu comando para atacar. Um grupo formado por uma centena de Comensais e diversos clãs de vampiros que haviam se aliado ao Lord estava à espreita para atacar o Ministério da Magia, sob o comando dos Lestrange – Bellatrix, Rodolphus e Rabastan; Outro grupo, que era composto por mais uma centena de Comensais da Morte e ainda, absolutamente todos os Dementadores da Grã-Bretanha, estava preparado para atacar o Beco Diagonal sob o comando de três de seus mais leais e talentosos Comensais: Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson; E por fim, o último grupo, que contava com as centenas restantes de Comensais, gigantes, lobisomens e era presidido por ele mesmo, estava preparado para tomar nada menos do que a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts – local para onde, com certeza, Dumbledore trouxera Harry.

- Meu senhor – Evan Rosier se aproximou com uma reverência.

- Está tudo pronto?

Naquele exato momento, o Lord das Trevas e seus seguidores se encontravam nas proximidades de Hogwarts, numa imensa colina que se erguia à frente do castelo e lhes dava uma vista privilegiada da vitória que em breve se seguiria.

- Sem dúvida, Mi Lord. Meu filho acabou de me informar, de dentro do castelo, que está tudo correndo conforme o planejado e se o senhor desejar, já pode seguir para a Borgin & Burkes, pois o armário sumidouro está funcionando perfeitamente.

- Excelente – um sorriso obscuro se desenhou no bonito rosto do Lord das Trevas.

O filho de Rosier, Ethan, estudante do sexo ano da casa Slytherin em Hogwarts, provara ser um excelente Comensal, pois esta fora sua primeira missão ao receber a Marca Negra. E após este evento, com certeza, ele seguiria diretamente para círculo interno de Comensais da Morte, o que havia enchido seu pai de orgulho.

- Rosier – o Lord ordenou – reúna Avery, McNair, Dolohov, os Carrow e Malfoy, iremos aparatar para a Travessa do Tranco agora. Dumbledore não irá nem saber o que o atingiu quando eu destroçar as barreiras de dentro do castelo.

- Sim, senhor. Er... Mi Lord, Malfoy também...? – perguntou com cautela, pois era de conhecimento geral que, desde a alta traição de Draco, seus pais já não estavam nas graças do Dark Lord, mesmo tendo renegado e deserdado seu único filho.

- Sim, Rosier. Afinal, se surgir algum empecilho pelo caminho, sempre podemos deixá-lo como escudo para as maldições.

Evan compartilhou do sorriso cruel do Lord. E Lucius, por sua vez, mesmo situado ao longe e alheio à conserva dos dois, sentiu um estranho arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Antes de aparatar para a Borgin & Burkes, Tom lançou um último olhar ao imponente castelo, seus pensamentos completamente voltados ao belo anjo de olhos verdes que logo estaria de volta em seus braços e então, com o Mundo Mágico sob o seu controle, ninguém ousaria tentar separá-los outra vez.

Harry seria seu novamente.

Ele sempre fora.

-x-

Pouco mais de duas horas transcorreram desde que Elizabeth e Harry haviam sido instalados na Torre de Adivinhação, onde a psicomaga havia transfigurado uma das mesinhas redondas – nas quais os estudantes se sentavam para assistir às aulas de Trelawney – numa confortável cama para Harry e um dos pufes em uma confortável cadeira de madeira polida e acolchoado de seda para ela mesma se sentar ao lado do menino que fora forçado a adormecer. Olhando ao redor, enquanto esperava Harry acordar, ela reparou na péssima decoração da sala – uma sala que, por sua vez, ela nunca conhecera em seu tempo de estudante, pois, obviamente, havia preferido estudar Runas Antigas neste horário –, que mais parecida com um cruzamento de sótão com salão de chá antigo, repleta de mesinhas circulares, rodeadas por pequenos pufes estufados. A iluminação era fraca, e as janelas e abajures estavam tapados. Nas prateleiras havia inúmeros itens como baralho de cartas, bolas de cristal, xícaras, entre outras bugigangas. E agora, ao centro da sala, situados sobre o tapete peludo cor de rosa e rodeados pelas mesinhas, que pareciam cercá-los como num teatro Greco-Romano antigo, permaneciam ela e seu paciente.

- Parece que por uma cruel ironia do destino, você, o ícone da luz, foi deixado de fora dessa guerra – Elizabeth murmurou com suavidade para o jovem inconsciente – E isso, com certeza, foi a única coisa sensata que Dumbledore fez para você.

Ela, então, suspirou.

Era evidente que o diretor se importava e amava o menino como se fosse seu neto. Contudo, esse amor unido ao seu inabalável senso de _justiça_ e ao conhecimento estigmatizado que ele possuía do Lord das Trevas o impedia de observar os verdadeiros sentimentos de Harry. Dumbledore acreditava cegamente que o _seu menino_, durante os seis anos em cativeiro, perdera sua mente e sucumbira completamente à loucura. E ela não o culpava por isso. Ele era um homem velho, que vivera significativos anos de sua vida inteiramente focado nesta guerra e que vira todo o mal que Artes das Trevas supostamente podem causar. Ela o culpava, porém, por ignorar a pessoa que Harry era agora e pensar nele apenas como o garotinho de onze anos maravilhado com o Mundo Mágico, o valente e perfeito Gryffindor, que fora levado à loucura pelo mesmo homem que assassinara seus pais. Sim, ela o culpava por enxergar apenas o que era mostrado superficialmente e por não se preocupar em olhar dentro do coração de Harry.

- Pobre menino – pensou em voz alta, acariciando levemente os cabelos revoltos.

De repente, um par de brilhantes olhos verdes se abriu.

- Ele está aqui – anunciou com euforia, ao abrir os olhos, para ninguém em particular.

- Quem, Harry? – Elizabeth perguntou, encolhendo-se um pouco, temendo a resposta.

- Tom! Ele está aqui! Estamos em Hogwarts, não é mesmo? Ele está aqui! Ele conseguiu entrar!

O menino havia se levantado de um pulo e agora olhava freneticamente ao redor. Ele, então, reconheceu onde estava e deixou um grunhido irritado escapar. Merda, ele estava literalmente preso em uma das torres do castelo. Aquilo era ridículo.

- Eu preciso sair daqui, preciso chegar até ele... – afirmou mais para si do que para a preocupada mulher que o encarava – Eu preciso dizer que nunca quis fugir, que não foi minha culpa, eu preciso pedir desculpas e agradecer por ele ter vindo me buscar... Eu... Eu...

- Harry, acalme-se – ela se aproximou com cautela, tomando-o suavemente em seus braços – como você sabe exatamente que o Lord das Trevas está aqui?

Com um pequeno sorriso, ele tocou sua cicatriz.

- Eu posso sentir.

- Você pode? Mas as barreiras de proteção do castelo...?

- Ele deve ter conseguido rompê-las. Eu posso sentir sua presença, sua magia, nossa conexão em reconhecimento mutuo... Faz tanto tempo que eu não o sinto tão perto de mim... É tão confortante.

- Como você se sente? – a pergunta foi quase automática devido à curiosidade natural de sua profissão.

- Seguro. Eu me sinto seguro, protegido.

Elizabeth balançou a cabeça em silêncio. Diferentes sensações a inundavam. Por um lado, ela estava aterrorizada com a possibilidade de o Lord das Trevas haver quebrado as barreiras de Hogwarts, o que indicava um eminente e sangrento ataque ao castelo e a todos os seus habitantes, mas, por outro lado, ela estava emocionada com o brilho de esperança que havia surgido nas belas esmeraldas de seu paciente, estava feliz pela probabilidade de ele poder, finalmente, conseguir o que tanto ansiava.

Separando-se da psicomaga, Harry seguiu à porta da sala de adivinhação, apenas para constatar que esta se encontrava fortemente trancada com feitiços de proteção e que, provavelmente, ainda contava com a presença de um par de Aurores do lado de fora para _protegê-lo_, isto é, para impedir qualquer chance de fuga. Com um murmúrio indignado, ele bateu os punhos contra a porta, mas absolutamente nada aconteceu. E então, ele se voltou à única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo agora:

- Lizzi, por favor...

- Não! Absolutamente não, Harry. Por favor, não insista.

- Mas...!

- Não, Dumbledore e a Ordem me matariam! Merlin, eles pensariam que eu sou uma espécie de Comensal da Morte ou sei lá mais o que. Não, de jeito nenhum, Harry, você precisa ficar aqui para o seu próprio bem.

- Ouça suas próprias palavras! Você está agindo como eles!

- Harry, eu sinto muito, mas dessa vez eu não posso ajudá-lo.

- E quando você realmente ajudou? – ele perguntou com a voz doída, e a mulher, então, sentiu como se acabasse de ser atingida por um doloroso tapa.

Mas, em seguida, Elizabeth apenas suspirou e desviou o olhar.

Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

-x-

Vitória.

Esta foi a primeira palavra que veio à mente de Tom, quando este abriu a porta do Armário Sumidouro e, finalmente, ingressou na Sala Precisa. Ele estava em Hogwarts. Ele estava há poucos passos de vencer esta guerra.

- Preparem as varinhas – ordenou aos Comensais, que já haviam se posicionado ao seu lado – Não devemos perder tempo para destruir as barreiras que cercam o castelo. Sintam a magia de Hogwarts e lancem os encantamentos nos pontos que acharem mais vulneráveis.

Com essa ordem, Tom, por sua vez, se concentrou no próprio núcleo mágico do castelo e se pôs a atacá-lo impiedosamente com poderosa Magia das Trevas para destruir qualquer proteção que o cercasse, enquanto seus Comensais da Morte se propunham a derrubar os encantamentos mais superficiais que pudessem estar protegendo a escola. E qualquer um que desconhecesse o poder de Lord Voldemort e contemplasse aquela cena ficaria em choque, pois em menos de vinte minutos, as poderosas e até então inquebráveis barreiras que cercavam a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts haviam sucumbido.

Sim, não demorou mais de vinte minutos para as barreiras – sofrendo um ataque de dentro para fora – caírem. Com um sorriso cruel e satisfeito, Lord Voldemort contemplou, então, que as barreiras do castelo haviam desaparecido.

- Malfoy, seu braço – o Lord das Trevas ordenou com impaciência e o aludido logo estendeu o braço, numa humilde reverência. No instante seguinte, ao pressionar a varinha contra a Marca Negra, Tom dera o comando ao seu vasto exército que aguardava às margens do castelo:

As barreiras haviam sucumbido.

Era o momento de atacar.

Não demorou nem dois minutos para o Lord sentir todas aquelas ondas de magia negra e hostil invadirem o castelo, caracterizando o início da batalha. E em menos de dez minutos, ele percebeu, seus Comensais e aliados haviam adentrado em Hogwarts. Excelente, pensou com um obscuro sorriso. Tudo seguia conforme o planejado.

- Vamos para o Salão Principal, Dumbledore e sua inútil Ordem da Fênix com certeza estarão lá – ordenou friamente, seus olhos vermelhos cintilando com a proximidade do final da guerra – Matem qualquer um que cruzar nosso caminho, não quero que nenhum opositor aos meus ideais saia vivo deste castelo hoje, adulto ou criança, não importa. Entenderam?

- Sim, Mi Lord.

Após um breve aceno em reconhecimento às reverências de seus Comensais, o Lord das Trevas deixou a Sala Precisa em direção ao Salão onde seu pior inimigo se encontrava, onde sua vitória o esperava.

Enquanto isso, Hogwarts se via mergulhada numa sangrenta batalha. Os Comensais da Morte e os demais seguidores do Lord das Trevas haviam invadido o castelo assim que o sinal lhes fora dado pela Marca Negra e agora, sem dó nem piedade, eles massacravam Aurores, professores e estudantes que se reagiam à dominação do Lado Obscuro. O desequilíbrio era evidente no campo de batalha que, outrora, fora o límpido gramado de uma escola de prestígio. Mesmo com a indubitável perícia dos Aurores e dos membros da Ordem da Fênix em conjunto com as estátuas de pedra, que haviam se erguido de maneira poética para proteger o castelo, eles não conseguiriam suportar a diferença numérica brutal que existia: eram inúmeros Comensais, lobisomens, gigantes, acromântulas e um sem fim de outras criaturas das trevas atacando-os de forma cruel e impiedosa.

O cheiro de sangue e morte se fazia cada vez mais presente. As luzes verdes, vermelhas e negras se misturavam em meio às maldições que deixavam as varinhas em direção ao inimigo. Era um cenário de horror que havia tomado todo o castelo. De um lado, Voldemort observou enquanto seguia em direção ao Salão Principal, uma matilha de lobisomens desmembrava jovens estudantes que se contorciam de dor, deixando escapar seus últimos suspiros, do outro, os Aurores eram atingidos por certeiras Maldiçoes da Morte que sequer lhes dava tempo de contemplar sua morte eminente. E assim, em meio a gritos, sangue e destruição, o Lord das Trevas observou com satisfação como o bando da luz sucumbia à derrota.

Não demorou muito e Voldemort, seguido de seu círculo interno de Comensais, finalmente adentrou no Salão Principal, onde uma batalha ainda mais intensa era executada. Dentro deste, seus aliados já se digladiavam com os principais membros da Ordem da Fênix e com um olhar assassino, o Lord contemplou, então, seu principal objetivo: Dumbledore, naquele momento, lutava sozinho contra três de seus Comensais com visível destreza e facilidade, ainda que o peso da guerra estivesse visível em seu semblante exausto e doente.

- Dumbledore – o Lord cumprimentou com evidente zombaria e ao vê-lo, os Comensais que duelavam com o diretor se afastaram com uma reverência, sabendo que aquela era a luta de seu mestre.

- Olá, Tom – o ancião respondeu com melancolia. Um rodeava o outro, em posição de ataque, ambos os olhares treinados na mão que segurava a varinha.

- É Lord Voldemort para você, meu velho. A única pessoa que tem direito de me chamar por este nome... Bom, digamos que você a roubou de mim.

- Ele não pertence a você, Tom.

- Ora, mas é aí que você se engana, meu velho – sorriu com maldade. Um sorriso que fez o coração de Dumbledore falhar uma batida.

- Você destruiu a vida do pobre menino e sabe disso.

- Não, eu lhe dei uma vida.

- Ele não voltará para você, mesmo que eu morra para garantir isso, não deixarei que você continue a destruí-lo.

- Oh, não se preocupe, você irá morrer esta noite e então, amanhã, Harry estará ao meu lado na dominação do Mundo Mágico, porque este é o desejo dele.

Com um olhar decidido, Dumbledore içou a varinha. E o Lord das Trevas logo o imitou, seus olhos escarlates brilhando em cruel expectativa. Uma batalha épica, então, teve início. Uma batalha que decidiria não apenas o destino de Harry Potter, mas de todos os magos e bruxas do mundo.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **

- Avada Kedrava!

A luz verde esmeralda contrastou assustadoramente com seus olhos...

-x-

**N/A: **Olá, meus queridos leitores! Como vocês estão? Aproveitaram o feriado? Hehe... Espero que sim! Cá vos trago eu, o mais rápido que pude, o novo capítulo de Estocolmo. E adivinhem... Faltam apenas dois capítulo para o FINAL! Finalmente o Lord das Trevas se encontra a poucos passos de seu pequeno Gryffindor, mas este se encontra "protegido" na Torre de Astronomia... Harry conseguirá escapar? Ou o seu amado Lord irá resgatá-lo? O que acontecerá com, Dumbledore, Draco e os outros? Oh, são realmente inúmeras perguntas que serão respondidas logo no próximo capítulo! Então, eu peço encarecidamente que deixem suas REVIEWS!

E deixo meus sinceros agradecimentos para:

**AB Feta**... **Malukita**... **Brunah-Akasuna**... **joana**... **Sakura Chang**... **Isys Skeeter**... **Mary**... **nanafics**... e **Kimberly Anne Potter**!

Um Grande Beijo! Até a próxima!  
Ah, e não percam, em breve, o novo capítulo de **O Pequeno Lord**.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história **Slash**, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Os passos ecoavam pela sala de adivinhação enquanto Harry Potter andava de um lado para o outro como um leão enjaulado, uma imagem significativamente poética se levada em consideração sua antiga casa em Hogwarts. Oh, sim, a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, que outrora fora o único lugar a se considerado um lar pelo menino-que-sobreviveu, agora consistia em nada menos do que uma prisão para ele. Seus olhos esmeraldas percorriam todo o perímetro da sala em busca de uma saída, mas era impossível, a única forma de entrar e sair do local era pela porta de entrada, a qual, naquele momento, era guardada por dois Aurores.

Tom estava em Hogwarts.

Tom estava lá para ele.

E agora, ele não podia ficar de braços cruzados, ele precisava encontrar seu amado. Harry precisava encontrá-lo para explicar o que havia acontecido, que nunca fora intenção sua deixar a Mansão Riddle, mas que tinha sido seqüestrado por Draco Malfoy e então, obrigado a tomar Poções Oclumentes que trancaram sua mente do acesso do Lord. Céus, ele esperava apenas que Tom o perdoasse e que o levasse de volta para casa e o amasse até o final dos seus dias.

Seu mundo não existia sem Tom Riddle.

Se Tom não acreditasse nele...

Se Tom o odiasse agora...

- "Merlin, isso não, por favor..." – ele começou a hiperventilar, agachando-se no chão enquanto segurava a cabeça entre as mãos, respirando fundo e tentando se acalmar para poder sair dali.

- Harry, você está bem?

- "Ele não pode me odiar... Ele não pode me odiar... Não pode..." – murmurava em sua mente, ignorando a psicomaga que na mesma hora havia se ajoelhado ao seu lado, preocupada.

- Harry, por favor, fale comigo – Elizabeth pediu com delicadeza, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- FIQUE LONGE DE MIM!

Seu grito foi o mesmo de um animal ferido.

E ele se encolheu ainda mais.

- Harry... – murmurou com angústia, afastando-se e lançando um olhar preocupado para o menino verdadeiramente quebrado aos seus pés.

- Ele me odeia.

- Harry, por favor...

- Ele me odeia, como antes, porque ele acha que eu fugi e agora ele me odeia... Ele me odeia... E a culpa é de vocês!

Encarando aquelas belas esmeraldas inundadas de lágrimas, a Dra. Elizabeth Owens finalmente entendeu. Harry estava com medo. Ele estava com medo de que a única pessoa com a qual ele achava que podia contar, isto é, a única pessoa com a qual ele se identificava e que em sua concepção, preocupava-se com ele e o protegia de tudo, agora pudesse odiá-lo por achar que ele fugira do cativeiro por livre e espontânea vontade. Harry temia que o Lord das Trevas voltasse a odiá-lo, porque este sentimento já não era mais recíproco, porque agora Harry o amava com toda a sua debilitada mente e o seu puro coração.

Respirando fundo, então, Elizabeth objetou:

- Ele não odeia você Harry.

- Sim, ele odeia, ele acha que eu fugi e o enganei e...

- Não, Harry, ele ama você.

- Ele... – o menino arregalou os olhos, encarando-a fixamente. Ninguém nunca havia falado para ele que Tom o amava, pelo contrário, todos os outros compartilhavam da idéia de que o Lord das Trevas o estava usando e sentia por ele apenas luxúria e sentimento de posse. Mas agora, com a convicção brilhando em seus olhos azuis, a Dra. Owens, a mesma mulher que assistira todas as suas memórias numa Penseira, afirmava sem sombra de dúvida que ele era amado pelo Lord.

Sentindo seu corpo relaxar um pouco, ele se viu murmurando com a voz ainda quebrada:

- Como você...? Por que... Por que você diz isso?

- Ele está em Hogwarts não está? – foi a simples resposta.

- Mas é pela guerra...

- Ora, Harry, se a guerra fosse a principal preocupação do Lord, ele não estaria em Hogwarts, mas no Ministério da Magia, que é um ponto de dominação muito mais estratégico do que uma escola e você sabe disso.

- Ele me ama – sussurrou embelezado, abrindo um deslumbrante sorriso – Ele não me odeia, Lizzi! Ele vai acreditar em mim, porque ele me ama!

- Sim. E ele está aqui para você.

Ela quase se arrependeu de suas palavras, mas ao contemplar o intenso brilho apaixonado que havia surgido nos olhos esmeraldas, acompanhado de um sorriso que ofuscaria mil sóis, Elizabeth se deu conta de que fizera a escolha certa.

Oh, sim...

A vida é feita de escolhas.

E ela acabara de fazer uma escolha nesta guerra.

Ela escolhera contemplar aquele brilho apaixonado nos olhos de Harry:

- Venha, vamos sair daqui.

- Lizzi...?

- Ande logo, Harry, antes que as endorfinas deste momento parem de ser liberadas no meu cérebro e meus neurônios voltem a funcionar e então, eu veja que esta é a maior loucura que eu estou cometendo na minha vida.

O menino, porém, apenas sorriu.

E colocando-se de pé, Harry abraçou psicomaga como um filho, murmurando em seu ouvido:

- Obrigado, Lizzi.

-x-

Enquanto isso, a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts era palco de uma batalha épica e sem dúvida alguma, desigual. De um lado, os estudantes mais velhos, professores e as estátuas protetoras do castelo haviam se unido a algumas poucas criaturas da Floresta Proibida e aos escassos Aurores mandados pelo Ministério da Magia, pois este estava mais preocupado em proteger sua sede, enquanto do outro lado lutavam um sem fim de Comensais da Morte treinados para matar, lobisomens, mercenários, vampiros, gigantes, acromântulas e inúmeras outras criaturas que se encontravam sob as ordens do Lord das Trevas. Não cabiam dúvidas de que este liderava uma verdadeira legião de seguidores que acreditavam e lutavam por seus ideais ou apenas para desfrutar do derramamento de sangue, o Lord realmente não se importava com a motivação de seus seguidores, ele se importava com números e estes indicavam que a batalha estava ganha.

Ah, mas a vitória não seria nada se ele não pudesse matar com sua própria varinha o homem a sua frente:

Alvo Dumbledore.

O homem que havia lhe roubado o seu Harry.

- Tom, você ainda pode recuar – o velho diretor comentou, respirando com dificuldade, uma vez que seu duelo com o Lord das Trevas já se estendida por algumas horas a fio.

- E por que eu faria isso? – o homem de bonitos olhos escarlates sorriu com maldade – Pois como você mesmo pode ver, meu velho, a vitória está claramente do meu lado.

- Essa é uma escola, não um campo de batalha.

- Pensasse nisso antes.

- Tom...

- Pensasse nisso antes de roubá-lo de mim – replicou com fúria, lançando a maldição da morte em direção ao diretor, que por pouco conseguiu desviar – Vocês não tinham o direito de colocar suas patas imundas nele – seus olhos brilhavam com um ódio nunca antes visto por Dumbledore – Eu sou um homem benevolente, meu caro Alvo, mas não posso perdoar isso, vocês jamais deveriam ter roubado um dos pertences de Lord Voldemort.

- Harry não é um objeto, Tom! Ele é um ser humano e...!

- Ele é o que eu quiser que seja! – gritou com fúria, atingindo o diretor com a Maldição Cruciatus – Ele é meu! Ele é meu e ele está feliz com isso! Ele estava feliz até vocês chegarem! Nós... – apertando os punhos, o Lord conseguiu frear suas próximas palavras:

"Nós estávamos felizes até vocês chegarem".

Ao redor dos dois magos mais poderosos de todos os tempos, no outrora imponente Salão Principal de Hogwarts, um combate violento se desenrolava. Os feitiços e maldições voavam de um lado para o outro, em cores diversas e resultando em mortes e em ferimentos diversos também. Em meio a lágrimas e gritos de terror, magos e bruxas viam seus entes queridos serem mortos diante de seus olhos, como Hermione Granger, que viu Rony Weasley cair morto aos seus pés ao ser atingido pela Maldição da Morte lançada por Avery, mas ela não teve tempo de chorar, ela sequer pôde gritar, pois no instante seguinte a mesma luz verde deixava a varinha de Bellatrix Lestrange e a atingia pelas costas. Talvez ela e Rony pudessem estar juntos agora, foi o seu último pensamento, e o seu último desejo foi que Harry pudesse ter a chance de ser feliz um dia.

Era uma batalha sangrenta.

Os gritos...

As maldições...

As luzes que indicavam a morte...

Todo o cenário fazia daquela escola um palco para o terror.

Não demorou muito e os membros da Ordem da Fênix foram sucumbindo um a um. Os numerosos Weasley agora não existiam mais, jaziam todos no chão de Hogwarts, manchando o outrora imaculado piso com o seu sangue. Lado a lado, mortos, também se encontravam Remus e Tonks, que sequer haviam declarado seu amor, na esperança de sobreviver à batalha. Tola esperança. E agora, Harry perdia o último vínculo que possuía com seus pais, mas isto não era algo com o qual o menino-que-sobreviveu se preocuparia. Estavam todos mortos, mas mesmo assim, nenhum corpo caído ali poderia chamar a atenção de Harry.

O único ser vivo capaz de chamar a atenção de Harry Potter dentro daquele sinistro aposento encontrava-se num duelo feroz com o diretor de Hogwarts, que havia conseguido se livrar da Maldição Cruciatus e agora usava suas últimas forças para tentar deter o Lord das Trevas:

- Você não pode continuar com isso, Tom... – exigiu com firmeza. Sua voz, porém, denotava todo o seu cansaço.

- Olhe ao redor, meu caro Alvo, você sabe que eu possuo a vitória, agora largue a varinha e talvez eu lhe dê uma morte rápida e misericordiosa.

- Você pode ganhar esta guerra, Tom, você pode dominar o Mundo Mágico hoje, mas sua vida continuará vazia e cheia de trevas como sempre foi.

- Oh, é um agouro ou uma premonição o que eu acabo de ouvir? – perguntou com burla. Dumbledore havia caído no chão, exausto de mais para continuar, mas a varinha ainda em riste. E Tom o encarava de cima, com um olhar superior e um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- É apenas um fato. Você destrói tudo o que toca e nunca poderá ser feliz com isso.

Estreitando os olhos, Tom observou o rosto idoso marcado pelo cansaço e pela desistência e então, num movimento definitivamente muggle, mas ainda sim preciso, ele chutou a varinha de Dumbledore para longe deste. O velho diretor, porém, sequer piscou diante de sua ação e permaneceu a encará-lo com o rosto cansado de quem havia desistido, mas de quem proferira as palavras mais sábias de sua vida.

- De fato, eu o destruí – Tom concordou sem qualquer sombra de emoção. E ambos sabiam que estavam falando de Harry. Sua varinha estava a escassos centímetros do coração de Dumbledore apenas esperando para dar o golpe final – Eu o destruí. Eu o reduzi a pedaços tão pequenos que nem ele mesmo seria capaz de se encontrar. Eu o quebrei... E então, eu o construí novamente. E agora cada pequeno pedaço dele pertence a mim. Eu o tenho por completo, eu tenho o seu coração.

"E ele tem o meu".

Completou em pensamento.

E Dumbledore, então, não soube distinguir o que lhe causou mais horror: as palavras do Lord das Trevas ou a luz verde que deixara a varinha deste e lhe atingira o peito em cheio. Se para a mente bem estruturada, a morte é apenas uma grande aventura seguinte, Dumbledore pôde apenas lamentar o fato de deixar esta vida com sua mente completamente abalada pelas palavras do Lord das Trevas. E este, agora, encarava o corpo sem vida de seu pior inimigo.

Vitória.

Com Dumbledore finalmente morto e o visível encerramento da batalha com a morte de todos os seus opositores, Tom decidiu que era seguro procurar por Harry agora, pois mais ninguém poderia entrar no seu caminho. E Harry estava em Hogwarts. Harry estava apenas há alguns metros dele. Ele podia sentir...

- Não se mova, desgraçado – uma voz fria ressoou às suas costas enquanto a ponta de uma varinha era pressionada dolorosamente em sua nuca.

Seu sangue ferveu de raiva.

Aquela voz arrastada...

- Requer muita coragem atacar seu inimigo pelas costas enquanto usa uma capa de invisibilidade, Malfoy.

- Slytherin – veio a simples resposta do Auror. E Tom apertou os punhos para conter seu ódio:

- Não insulte meu ancestral, um verme como você não conseguiria ser selecionado nem para Hufflepuff, se aquele chapéu já não estivesse caduco.

- Você esquece quem está com a varinha no pescoço de quem aqui, Riddle? – cuspiu o nome com nojo.

- Não. Mas você parece se esquecer de que esta guerra está praticamente ganha.

- Esta guerra não me interessa – grunhiu com ódio – Harry é o único que me interessa aqui e eu não vou deixar você levá-lo outra vez.

Os olhos do Lord das Trevas se estreitaram perigosamente.

- Não diga o nome dele – ordenou com a voz fria.

E de forma ameaçadora e obscura, Voldemort continuou:

- Quando amanhecer o dia, você terá sua língua arrancada por ter pronunciado o nome dele, você terá seus olhos queimados por ter se atrevido a olhar para ele, e então, você terá o seu corpo todo mutilado e servido de comida para os cães por ter entrado na Mansão Riddle e o roubado de mim. Ouça bem as minhas palavras, Malfoy, porque eu não sou homem de me repetir.

Draco Malfoy sentiu um arrepio de medo percorrer sua espinha. Mas ele ignorou a sensação. Ele mataria o Lord das Trevas agora, encontraria Harry e então, sob a capa de invisibilidade do Gryffindor – que desde que Dumbledore lhe dera para usar na Mansão Riddle ele sempre a levava sob um encanto de encolhimento no bolso –, eles sairiam daquele cenário repleto de horror e seriam felizes num lugar bem longe do Mundo Mágico britânico, no qual poderiam começar de novo e assim, Harry se veria aprendendo a amá-lo.

Sim, era um plano perfeito.

-x-

Elizabeth Owens, renomada psicomaga e diretora do Departamento Psicomágico de St. Mungus, enquanto isso, procurava deixar sua mente em branco e não assimilar que havia acabado de lançar dois Expelliarmus para desarmar os Aurores que faziam a guarda da porta da Sala de Adivinhação, em seguida, dois feitiços de desmaio para levá-los à inconsciência e um poderoso Incarcerous, que os deixaria amarrados dentro da própria sala de aula, da qual, naquele momento, ela escapava com Harry e sem pensar na conseqüências corria em direção ao Salão Principal.

- É onde ele está, eu posso sentir sua presença com mais força – o menino comentou animado, roçando os dedos carinhosamente pela cicatriz.

- Então vamos.

- Sim – os olhos verdes brilhavam. E então, dando a mão para a mulher, que lhe segurava de forma protetora, Harry começou a correr ainda mais rápido para o Salão Principal, lembrando-se de cada corredor de sua antiga escola como se fosse ontem mesmo a circular por ali a procura de um lanche na cozinha, mas agora sem se preocupar realmente com a beleza de Hogwarts ou qualquer nostalgia do tipo, apenas a presença de Tom no castelo estava registrada em sua mente. E ele precisava encontrá-lo.

Pelos corredores, o cheiro de morte e os sinais da batalha eram visíveis.

Mas Elizabeth afastava qualquer um com movimentos precisos de varinha. Afinal, não havia amigo ou inimigo para a bela mulher: somente a chance de ajudar Harry. Dessa forma, não demorou muito e eles finalmente puderam ingressar no local onde horas antes havia se desenrolado uma batalha épica, mas que agora contava apenas com corpos mortos e mutilados no chão e Comensais da Morte se divertindo enquanto torturavam suas moribundas vítimas.

Elizabeth se sentiu enjoada.

Harry, porém, sequer lançou um olhar ao redor.

- Tom... – o murmúrio apaixonado escapou de seus lábios. Suas belas esmeraldas contemplavam apenas o homem em pé diante do cadáver de Dumbledore, virado de costas para a entrada do salão, a linha do maxilar extremamente dura e tensa enquanto mantinha os punhos fortemente apertados – Tom... – Harry repetiu, franzindo ligeiramente o cenho, apenas quando Tom estava muito irritado ele apertava os punhos daquela forma.

De repente, um cabelo loiro apareceu de relance.

Em seguida, o brilho prateado de sua capa de invisibilidade.

E uma luz esverdeada na altura do pescoço de Tom cintilou nos olhos de Harry.

Não pode ser.

Não pode ser.

Não pode ser.

TOM!

Harry não sabe se ele gritou apenas em sua mente, ou em voz alta, mas ele não se preocupou com isso. Ele não se preocupou com mais nada. Roubando a varinha de Elizabeth, de repente, ele correu para o Lord das Trevas e com um rápido balançar da mesma, suas suspeitas se revelaram: a capa de invisibilidade agora jazia no chão e com a varinha perigosamente na nuca de Tom, encontrava-se Draco Malfoy, que murmurava suas últimas palavras.

- Avada Kedrava!

A luz verde esmeralda contrastou assustadoramente com seus olhos quando a Maldição da Morte foi lançada. Segundos depois, o corpo sem vida de Draco Malfoy caía no chão e Harry, por sua vez, caía de joelhos no mesmo lugar, tremendo, enquanto olhava fixamente para a varinha em suas mãos.

- Harry...! – na mesma hora, Tom se aproximou e puxou o trêmulo menino para os seus braços, murmurando em seu ouvido – Eu estou aqui, pequeno. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu estou aqui agora.

- Ele ia machucar você...

- Sim, ele ia.

- E eu o matei.

- Sim, você o matou – suspirou, beijando os cabelos revoltos – E você fez muito bem, eu estou orgulhoso, meu pequeno.

Um olhar maravilhado e cheio de ternura tomou conta do rosto suave de Harry ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Tom estava orgulhoso. Tom estava orgulhoso dele.

- Você veio me buscar? – sussurrou, suas belas esmeraldas brilhando, esperançosas.

- Sim, vim levá-lo de volta para onde você pertence.

- Eu não quis sair... Foi Malfoy... Ele apareceu e eu não consegui...

- Eu sei – sua voz endureceu. E Harry se encolheu, abaixando o olhar:

- Por favor, me desculpe, Tom.

- Não foi culpa sua, meu pequeno, eu sei disso.

- Então você não está bravo?

- Com você não, mas digamos que Malfoy teve sorte de você matá-lo – grunhiu com rancor. E Harry, por sua vez, deixou um pequeno sorriso adornar seus lábios enquanto se aconchegava no peito do Lord:

- Tom...?

- O que foi, pequeno?

- Er... Eu... Eu gostaria muito de ir para casa agora – murmurou timidamente sem levantar o olhar.

- Então nós vamos para casa – declarou.

Em seguida, pegando Harry Potter em seu colo, com as pernas deste ao redor de sua cintura e a cabeça sonolenta docemente apoiada em seu ombro, Lord Voldemort usou um feitiço Sonorus para se dirigir aos seus Comensais que se encontravam dentro e fora do castelo:

- Meus amigos, nossa missão aqui está cumprida, esta batalha está ganha – um grande festejo pôde ser ouvido – Contudo, a guerra ainda não está. Eu vos asseguro, porém, que até o amanhecer o Mundo Mágico será nosso, pois daqui eu quero que vocês levem nossa fúria e os nossos ideais para o Ministério da Magia e o Beco Diagonal. Matem o Ministro e coloquem o substituto eleito por mim em seu lugar, isso mesmo, Avery, amanhã eu quero saudá-lo como o novo Ministro da Magia a lutar pelos nossos ideais. Agora vamos, há uma guerra a ser ganha!

Os aliados do Lord das Trevas não pensaram duas vezes antes de seguir suas ordens. A adrenalina da batalha vivida há poucas horas ainda corria por suas veias e eles sabiam que hoje seria o dia decisivo para marcar seus idéias e assim, conquistar o Mundo Mágico para o Lado Obscuro. Hoje era o dia da vitória.

Tom, por sua vez, contemplava sua própria vitória em seus braços.

O Mundo Mágico pertenceria a ele amanhã, hoje apenas o que importava era o belo menino em seus braços.

E eles, então, estavam prestes a aparatar, quando uma preocupada e obviamente assustada voz os deteve, chamando carinhosamente pelo nome do seu menino:

- Harry...?

Com um ar de pouco amigos ele lançou um olhar à mulher parada a poucos passos dos dois:

- Oh, parece que ainda sobrou um membro desta maldita Ordem, mas não é nada que duas simples palavras não possam resolver, não é mesmo?

Elizabeth sentiu seu sangue gelar, mas, para sua sorte, Harry interveio:

- Tom, por favor, ela me ajudou! – seu tom era claramente desesperado – Ela me ajudou a fugir da Torre na qual Dumbledore me prendeu e ela me trouxe aqui para você... Ela é psiquiatra em St. Mungus e mesmo assim ela escolheu me defender, ela foi contra as ordens do diretor para me salvar e ela me disse... Ela me disse que você veio aqui por minha causa e...

- Eu entendi – o Lord o cortou friamente, lançando um olhar analítico à assustada mulher, que, no entanto, mantinha-se firme e preocupada com Harry – Por que você o ajudou?

- Durante o tratamento, eu passei a conhecê-lo e a me preocupar com ele como uma mãe, e por mais que eu mesma, ou Dumbledore, quisesse negar isso, não pude deixar de ver que o melhor na vida de Harry é ter você.

Tom permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, analisando a mulher. E após uma rápida consulta com Legilimentes aos pensamentos e às memórias de Elizabeth, ele finalmente esboçou um sorriso ligeiramente sarcástico e assentiu com a cabeça:

- Será um prazer convidá-la para uma temporada na Mansão Riddle, doutora...?

- Owens, Elizabeth Owens, mi Lord – ela abaixou a cabeça, sabendo que muito provavelmente estava falando com o governante supremo do Mundo Mágico naquele momento.

- Bem, Dra. Owens, eu acredito que será bom para o meu Harry poder contar com uma dama de companhia com suas qualificações profissionais depois destes eventos traumáticos. O que a senhora acha deste novo emprego? Oh, até porque St. Mungus se encontra completamente destruído agora.

Não era um pedido.

Ou uma branda sugestão.

E Elizabeth sabia muito bem disso.

Mas ela estava feliz em poder ficar ao lado de Harry e ajudá-lo no que fosse possível.

- Será um prazer aceitar sua generosa oferta, Mi Lord.

- Excelente – com um balançar de varinha, então, Tom chamou um de seus Comensais da Morte – McNair, faça a gentileza de acompanhar a Dra. Owens à sua residência para que ela possa selecionar seus principais pertences e então, mande um dos elfos encaminhá-la para o quarto de hóspedes principal da ala leste da Mansão Riddle.

- Sim, Mi Lord – o Comensal fez uma profunda reverência e então, ofereceu um braço para a mulher ao seu lado. No instante seguinte, seus olhos se encontraram, azul e castanho-chocolate e em seguida, eles aparataram. A última coisa que Elizabeth pôde ouvir foi a alegre voz de Harry se despedindo: "Até amanhã, Lizzi".

E então, o Lord das Trevas e o menino-que-sobreviveu se viram sozinhos no Salão Principal de Hogwarts, em meio a sangue, destroços e cadáveres. Mas mesmo com o cenário sombrio, o reencontro dos dois não perdeu a magia e o amor, e assim, ignorando completamente aquilo que os rodeava, Tom puxou o menor para um apaixonado beijo e Harry se deixou beijar, devolvendo a ação com fervor, necessitado dos lábios de seu amado.

- Vamos para casa, pequeno – Tom murmurou ao se separarem, seus lábios ainda sobre os do pequeno Gryffindor.

E Harry apenas sorriu, assentindo em silêncio.

Pois aquilo era tudo o que ele queria.

-x-

Tom aparatou com Harry em seus braços diretamente para os seus aposentos pessoais na Mansão Riddle. E o menino-que-sobreviveu, que havia conhecido somente as masmorras e o seu sótão em seis anos residindo na mansão do Lord das Trevas, obviamente ficou boquiaberto ao notar o belíssimo aposento ao seu redor. As acomodações de Voldemort compreendiam uma enorme cama king size, com dossel em madeira escura e polida que chegavam quase à altura do teto, as cortinas num verde-escuro transparente rodeando a cama e combinando com os lençóis do mesmo tom. Ladeando a cama, por sua vez, estavam dois criados mudos em madeira polida e escura, seguindo o elegante padrão dos demais móveis do quarto. Uma pequena e redonda mesa de granito com quatro poltronas acolchoadas ao redor estavam acomodada em frente a uma vasta estante de livros e pergaminhos importantes e no extremo oposto deste pequeno salão de leitura, encontrava-se o bar pessoal de Tom, compreendendo uma bancada de granito negra que expunha um sem fim de taças e garrafas importadas com as quais o Lord aproveitava para relaxar, saboreando um aperitivo antes do jantar.

Não obstante, o magnífico lugar se via ainda mais belo com o lustre de cristal e pedras de ônix que pendia do teto. Todavia, a bela acomodação ainda possuía outras duas portas que davam acesso: uma ao closet pessoal de Tom, no qual se encontravam centenas das mais caras e elegantes vestes e acessórios em que um mago poderia pensar, e a outra, ao banheiro, que era simplesmente um sonho ao qual nem o antigo Banheiro dos Monitores em Hogwarts poderia ser comparado. O lugar, em uma palavra, poderia ser descrito como imenso, quase do tamanho do quarto em si. Ao centro, uma banheira que mais parecia uma piscina era tragada pelo piso de mármore cinza e uma impressionante cascata de água corrente permanecia a jorrar pela parede e inundá-la com bolhas prateadas e essências afrodisíacas. Os armários brancos contendo toalhas, sais de banho, shampoos e itens diversos cobriam uma parede inteira da banheiro e ao lado desta, cobrindo a outra parede, estendia-se uma larga pia de mármore com um imenso espelho por cima. E logo ao lado, encontrava-se ainda um espaçoso boxe com a ducha.

Harry, completamente impressionado com o local, viu-se silenciosamente assombrado com o fato de, ao possuir um aposento como aquele, nos últimos tempos, Tom sempre ter preferido passar as noites com ele em seu sótão. Seus pensamentos, porém, foram interrompidos pela voz em sua nuca, aquela rouca e sibilante voz que sempre lhe enviava arrepios de prazer à espinha:

- Eu nunca mais vou deixar você sair do meu lado, pequeno – sussurrou, abraçando o corpo menor pelas costas – Você me pertence, Harry. Eu acho bom você não ter se esquecido disso.

- Nunca, eu nunca esqueceria, Tom.

- Mesmo assim, sempre é bom lembrá-lo.

- Oh... Tom...! – o menino mordeu o lábio inferior para conter o gemido de prazer, ao sentir os lábios do maior marcarem violentamente sua nuca, enquanto as habilidosas mãos do Lord percorriam o trêmulo corpo em seus braços e se desfaziam das imaculadas vestes hospitalares que Harry ainda usava.

Não demorou muito e as vestes brancas foram largadas displicentemente no chão e o corpo desnudo de Harry carregado com reverência pelo maior ao leito, no qual as esmeraldas, que agora brilhavam de desejo, contrastaram sensualmente com o verde-escuro dos lençóis de seda. E Harry estava ainda mais belo do que Tom se lembrava. O corpo pálido e esguio se contorcia sensualmente em evidente expectativa, clamando pelo maior, enquanto os cabelos negros e revoltos se espalhavam pelo travesseiro e acentuavam sua beleza em contraste com os lábios vermelhos, entreabertos, implorando para serem tomados e aqueles olhos nublados pelo desejo, as pupilas dilatadas e o amor e a adoração em cada tom esverdeado que formavam aquelas belas esmeraldas.

- Tom... – o murmúrio escapou de seus lábios, numa súplica óbvia.

- O que você quer, pequeno?

O Lord perguntou divertido, ainda contemplando sua obra de arte.

Oh, sim. A obra de arte que ele mesmo compusera em cada frágil detalhe.

- Por favor... Eu preciso de você, por favor, Tom...

- Somente eu sou capaz de saber do que você precisa – replicou com a voz dura.

Harry rapidamente abaixou o olhar.

E Tom adorava aquilo.

- Perdoe-me... Por favor... Tem razão, eu não tenho o direito... – murmurou, apertando os olhos com força para frear suas súplicas, as bochechas, porém, vermelhas de excitação e o seu membro já duro sob os olhos famintos do Lord.

- Eu não vou castigá-lo, pequeno – numa lentidão cruel, Tom deslizou os dedos pela ereção do menor, fazendo-o gemer de prazer – mas apenas porque eu tenho certeza de que você está arrependido.

- Oh... Sim...!

- E que você não desejaria estar em nenhum outro lugar senão aqui.

- Em nenhum outro... Oh... Lugar... Tom... Oh...!

Tais palavras eram indiscutivelmente verdadeiras. E os dois sabiam disso.

Harry não poderia estar mais feliz do que estava ali.

- Por favor... Tom... – com a voz rouca e os olhos nublados de prazer, Harry implorou outra vez. E após dois meses afastado daquele pequeno e delicioso corpo, o Lord das Trevas percebeu que não conseguiria torturá-lo por muito mais tempo, uma vez que o seu próprio corpo já não podia resistir ao menor.

Com um simples feitiço não-verbal e um balançar de sua mão direita, então, suas próprias vestes desapareceram. E Harry, com a boca seca, viu-se contemplando aquele verdadeiro Adônis: o corpo forte de músculos bem marcados, as costas largas e o rosto de traços varonis, em conjunto com o cabelo negro, pulcramente penteado e aqueles olhos escarlates que se assemelhavam a dois rubis lapidados eram, definitivamente, a personificação de um deus na Terra. E ao baixar o olhar, desviando-o para o membro ereto do Lord, Harry apenas pôde arfar ligeiramente e afirmar que, sem dúvida alguma, havia muito traço divino ali. Quando o corpo de Tom subiu na cama, posicionando-se em cima do seu, o menor inconscientemente abriu as pernas dando mais espaço para o Lord e ansioso pelo que estava por vir.

Depois de dois meses, ele estava definitivamente ansioso para aquilo.

- Eu saberei se você esteve com mais alguém nesses dois meses, pequeno – Tom sussurrou em seu ouvido, a advertência e o perigo evidentes em sua voz – E para a sua segurança, eu espero que você tenha se mantido puro e casto longe de mim.

- Ninguém pode me tocar! – o menino objetou com terror, como se a simples idéia fosse grotesca e completamente errada – Eu sou apenas seu, Tom!

E o Lord, então, levou um dedo lubrificado magicamente ao interior de Harry, e com satisfação, constatou sua evidente estreites.

- De fato – sorriu satisfeito, apoderando-se dos lábios rosados, que haviam deixado um gemido alto escapar – Bom menino.

Harry não sabe quanto tempo o Lord levou para prepará-lo, pois o seu corpo havia se perdido em sensações: dor, prazer, luxúria. Ele sentiu apenas um dedo se transformar em dois, e o desconforto aumentar. Então, dois dedos se transformaram em três, e Tom tocou em um ponto dentro dele que o fez ver estrelas e assim, ele apenas clamou por mais. Em seguida, ele estava gemendo, contorcendo-se e rebolando de forma indigna naqueles dedos em busca de mais contato. E Tom, como o Lord benevolente que ele era, decidiu dar ao menino o que este tanto queria, retirando os três dedos de uma vez e substituindo-os pelo seu endurecido e gotejante membro, que já não agüentava mais a necessidade de se ver envolvido pelas paredes aconchegantes de Harry.

Dois altos gemidos, então, ecoaram pelo aposento.

Um mesclando dor e prazer ao ser finalmente preenchido de uma vez só por toda a extensão do Lord das Trevas. E o outro, puro êxtase, ao sentir-se rodeado pelos apertados e deliciosos músculos do interior de Harry. Ambos, porém, estavam no paraíso.

- Meu... – o Lord murmurou possessivamente, dando início às estocadas lentas, mas firmes e precisas – Você é meu, pequeno, por inteiro.

- Oh... Sim... Tom... Seu... Eu sou seu... Ohh...

- Meu... – posse e luxúria brilhavam nos olhos de Tom, mas havia algo mais ali. Algo que Harry se maravilhou ao identificar e que lhe arrancou um sincero sorriso, pois mesmo que o poderoso Lord das Trevas se recusasse a dizer as três palavras, o belo Gryffindor agora podia lê-las facilmente no olhar escarlate.

Seus corpos permaneceram naquela dança sensual, guiada por uma melodia de gemidos, pelo o que pareceu ser horas a fio. Tom abraçava a cintura de Harry com firmeza, onde deixaria vários hematomas depois, enquanto se apoderava com voracidade dos lábios rosados e se via correspondido à altura pelo pequeno Gryffindor que o rodeava com suas torneadas pernas e gemia em seus lábios, o corpo esguio arqueando de prazer a cada profunda estocada que atingia precisamente sua próstata e tornavam suas esmeraldas cada vez mais nubladas pelo deleite. Depois de meses, unir seus corpos daquela maneira parecia representar a certeza de que nunca mais estariam separados outra vez.

Suas almas estavam unidas.

Suas mentes estavam e sempre estariam unidas.

E seus corpos definitivamente estavam unidos agora.

E eles nunca seriam separados outra vez.

- Tom... Ah... Tom...!

- Harry... Meu Harry...

Não demorou muito e logo seus corpos se viram arrastados por ondas de prazer, que nublavam seus sentidos e os elevaram a um estágio de deleite absoluto ao serem submersos na arrebatadora sensação de chegarem ao clímax: Tom no interior de Harry, preenchendo-o com a sua abundante essência, e este entre os dois, derramando-se em meio aos seus corpos perlados de suor. E segundos depois, após normalizar ligeiramente sua respiração, o Lord saiu com cuidado dor corpo menor e se deitou ao seu lado, puxando o menino para os seus braços enquanto lançava um feitiço de limpeza não-verbal nos dois, apenas para refrescá-los um pouco.

Um desconfortável silêncio, então, caiu no aposento.

Com Harry aninhado nos braços de Tom.

E os dois pensando no que dizer.

O que fariam agora...?

- Eu vou voltar para o meu sótão? – Harry finalmente perguntou, sem levantar o olhar. Ele sabia que não deveria fazer perguntas, mas, naquele momento, precisava muito saber a resposta daquilo.

E ao invés de repreendê-lo, Tom suspirou, contestando com outra pergunta:

- Você gostaria de voltar para lá?

O menino-que-sobreviveu levantou ligeiramente o olhar, encontrando os olhos do Lord, que, no entanto, não revelaram emoção alguma. Dessa forma, ele permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos e pensou, pensou no que o seu coração realmente queria. E então, quando se voltou ao maior para responder, percebeu que este o ouvia com incomum atenção:

- Eu quero estar com você – respondeu por fim, sinceridade pingando em cada palavra – Não importa onde eu esteja, Tom. O que eu realmente desejo é estar com você, então, se para isso você precisa me trancar num sótão ou numa torre, eu não me importo, contanto que eu possa estar com você pelo menos algumas horas, não precisa nem ser todos os dias, eu só quero ver você, sentir os seus toques, ouvir a sua voz, me reconfortar com a sua presença, porque eu amo você e eu não vou deixar de amar, não importa o lugar onde eu esteja.

Tom o encarou fixamente.

Silenciosamente maravilhado com aquelas palavras.

Maravilhado com a pureza que embalavam os sentimentos do menino.

Harry era um anjo.

O seu anjo.

E sabendo disso, ele sorriu, pois havia tomado sua decisão. Colocando-se sentado, então, puxou cuidadosamente o menino para o seu colo:

- Esta, Harry, é a Mansão Riddle – informou, sussurrando no ouvido do menor e indicando o quarto no qual se encontravam como se estivesse mostrando a mansão inteira com esse gesto – E esta, agora, é a sua casa. Você dormirá comigo aqui e poderá ir ao cômodo que quiser, todos os Comensais têm ordens para se curvar para você e jamais incomodá-lo e Nagini com certeza nunca irá deixá-lo sozinho sempre que eu estiver em alguma reunião. Há bibliotecas, salões de jogos e um impressionante jardim que eu tenho certeza que você irá adorar...

Harry ouvia tudo aquilo sem fala.

Ele seria livre para andar pela mansão.

Ele seria livre para viver com o seu amado.

Ele seria livre dentro das limitações impostas por Tom, é claro. Mas isso não importava. Ele seria livre.

-... Amanhã eu levarei você para conhecer a mansão e os elfos domésticos que a partir de agora irão servi-lo também – o Lord continuou – O que você acha disso, pequeno? Animado para conhecer sua nova casa?

- Sim! Oh, Merlin, sim! Obrigado, Tom – abraçando fortemente o maior, Harry não conseguia conter o apaixonado sorriso em seus lábios.

- Todavia, você sabe que jamais poderá deixar os arredores da mansão, que possuem mais encantamentos de segurança do que qualquer outro lugar no mundo, salvo se acompanhado por mim, não é mesmo?

- Eu sei, Tom – respondeu com seriedade – Eu nunca vou querer fugir.

- E nem conseguiria.

- Sem dúvida – sorriu com carinho. E correspondendo ligeiramente ao sorriso, Tom se apoderou dos lábios que lhe pertenciam.

Ees começavam uma nova vida.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo:** Epílogo.

-x-

**N/A:** Primeiramente... FELIZ ANO NOVO! Afinal, não é todo dia que eu posto um capítulo no dia primeiro de Janeiro! Hehehe... Enfim, desejo para todos vocês, meus queridos leitores, muita paz, saúde, realizações, riquezas e alegrias! E que vocês possam estar sempre acompanhando minhas humildes histórias e deixando suas maravilhosas **Reviews**! Hehehe...

Finalmente o penúltimo capítulo de Estocolmo e o esperado encontro do Harry e do Tom, em meio ao bonito cenário da destruição de Hogwarts... Er... Talvez eu tenha alguns probleminhas xD Mas espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado! E é claro, espero que vocês gostem do próximo capítulo, o Epílogo! Afinal, é sempre bom saber o que aconteceu depois da dominação do Mundo Mágico, não é mesmo? Como estará a Dra. Owens? E os Comensais da Morte? Terá sobrado algum membro da Ordem da Fênix? Bom, no último capítulo vocês poderão descobrir... Logo, logo!

Um grande beijo e meus agradecimentos especiais para:

**Paulo Ruembz**... **Deh Isaacs**... **Malukita**... **Brunah-Akasuna**... **Sakura Chang**... **Kimberly Anne Potter**... **Nicky Evans**... **AB Feta** e **Isys Skeeter**!

FELIZ 2012 PARA TODOS VOCÊS!  
E o próximo capítulo de **O Pequeno Lord** sairá muito em breve!


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história **Slash**, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A noite do terror.

Foi assim que a noite da batalha de Hogwarts ficou conhecida em todo o Mundo Mágico britânico. A noite de medo e destruição que se estendeu por dois dias e que garantiu ao Lord das Trevas e aos seus Comensais da Morte a vitória. Esta foi a noite em que Dumbledore morreu, a noite em que a Ordem da Fênix sucumbiu, a noite em que o Ministério da Magia foi tomado, a noite em que Harry Potter, a última esperança de todos os que ainda resistiam, fora declarado príncipe consorte do Lord das Trevas. Esta foi a noite em que o Mundo Mágico se viu mergulhado numa nova era.

Desde então, dois anos se passaram e os pequenos grupos que ainda resistiam ao governo de Voldemort finalmente haviam se rendido e admitido a derrota, inaugurando assim uma era de paz e relativa tranqüilidade para todos aqueles que soubessem o seu lugar na cadeia alimentar, é claro. Cabe apontar que o Mundo Mágico sob a administração do Lord das Trevas e seus Comensais da Morte não estava mergulhado em lamúrias, chamas e destruição – como muitos poderiam pensar anteriormente –, encontrava-se apenas menos tolerante para com os nascidos muggles. Isto é, aqueles que nasciam em famílias não-mágicas se viam obrigados a serem trazidos para o Mundo Mágico e sua família não poderia fazer nada a respeito, pois suas memórias eram apagadas e reformuladas, algo que poderia ser considerado cruel por muitos, mas que não era passível de discussão, uma vez que fora uma ordem precisa do imperador supremo, isto é, do Lord das Trevas.

De fato, em sua megalomania estratégica, Voldemort havia criado um cargo político supremo para controlar as ações do Ministério da Magia, agora sob os desmando do Ministro Avery, e assumira a posição de Imperador do Mundo Mágico Inglês. Todavia, sua posição lhe garantia cuidar apenas dos assuntos de suma importância e assim, os demais temas se viam sob o comando do Ministério que, obviamente, estava sob o seu controle também. Poderia haver aqueles que repudiassem esse tipo de política, mas não havia quem pudesse negar que nunca mais se ouviu falar de casos de corrupção no Ministério da Magia, pois os casos encontrados eram levados ao Imperador e brindados com punições severas.

Hogwarts também havia sido reconstruída e agora contava com óbvias mudanças no currículo escolar, isto é, a matéria de Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras fora substituída por Introdução às Artes Obscuras e é claro, no corpo docente, uma vez que Severus Snape fora nomeado o diretor da escola. O antigo professor de poções era o único sobrevivente da Ordem da Fênix e agora, em silêncio e à distância, velava pelo filho de Lily, pelo menino que havia mantido sua identidade de espião em segredo para honrar a dívida de vida que possuíam ao salvá-lo tantas vezes em sua problemática adolescência. Dessa forma, Severus passara a agir como o fiel Comensal da Morte que sempre fora, ficando satisfeito, no entanto, ao saber que Harry estava sendo bem cuidado.

Elizabeth Owens, outra importante pessoa na vida de Harry, havia encontrado um destino no mínimo inusitado. Isto é, se alguém lhe dissesse que ela acabaria assim um dia, a renomada psicomaga iria fazer questão de internar esta pessoa na Ala de Casos Irrecuperáveis de seu antigo departamento em St. Mungus. No entanto, seu destino acabou no rumo certo ainda que tenha tomado uma estrada tortuosa e agora, Elizabeth Owens era Elizabeth McNair, casada há um ano e meio com um cruel Comensal da Morte do círculo interno de Voldemort, Walden McNair, o qual ela descobrira ser secretamente doce e carinhoso, um homem verdadeiramente apaixonado que a tratava como uma rainha, e com quem ela havia descoberto o amor. E agora, com certeza, ela entendia melhor do que nunca o seu mais precioso paciente, aquele que havia se tornado seu amigo, quase um filho, a quem ela visitava toda semana na Mansão Riddle.

A noite do terror havia acabado.

Dois longos anos de reconstrução e reformas se passaram.

E agora, não seria nenhum equívoco dizer que o Mundo Mágico encontrava a paz e a tranqüilidade. A população temia o Imperador Voldemort, mas o respeitava, e todos sabiam que ele estava fazendo um bom governo e assim, seguiam suas vidas desfrutando da prosperidade e do sossego trazidos por aquele inusitado, porém benéfico governo.

Todos estavam satisfeitos.

Os Comensais da Morte estavam fazendo um trabalho incrível, uma vez que a maioria permanecera intacta desde a batalha. Na verdade, somente um Comensal da Morte que pertencera ao círculo interno do Lord das Trevas havia sucumbido e não no campo de batalha. Ele havia sucumbido por enfrentar quem não deveria...

**(Flashback)**

Um sorridente Harry Potter circulava pelos corredores da Mansão Riddle seguindo em direção aos jardins, sua parte favorita da bela mansão, onde se encontraria com Nagini e a Dra. Owens e passariam o resto da tarde saboreando chá e bolinhos e conversando sobre o seu assunto favorito: seu amado Tom. Uma semana e meia havia transcorrido desde o seu resgate na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e o anúncio ao mundo de sua posição como príncipe consorte do Lord das Trevas, algo que Harry corava e deixava escapar suspiros sonhadores ao se lembrar, e a partir de então, todos os Comensais da Morte que o encontravam faziam uma leve reverência e olhavam para o chão em respeito, havia até mesmo aqueles que murmuravam um "meu príncipe" ao se curvarem e se apressavam a deixá-lo tranqüilo, pois o Lord das Trevas dera ordens expressas para ninguém se dirigir ao príncipe consorte longe da sua presença.

Mas havia um Comensal da Morte que não estava nem um pouco feliz com isso.

Um Comensal da Morte que, naquele exato momento, estava parado no meio do corredor obstruindo a passagem de Harry enquanto encarava o menino com rancor e frieza.

- Ora, ora, se não é o bebê Potter... – a estridente voz infantil ressoou pelo corredor completamente vazio, exceto pelas duas pessoas que se enfrentavam.

- Bellatrix Lestrange – murmurou com desprezo.

- Faz tempo que eu não ouço falar de você, bebê Potter, da última vez eu soube que você estava trancado num quarto escuro chorando a morte do seu padrinho pulguento e servindo de brinquedo para o nosso amo.

- O que você quer Lestrange?

- Apenas lembrá-lo do que você é – a mulher rosnou com ódio – Um brinquedo, uma distração mestiça barata da qual o Lord das Trevas logo irá se cansar. Um homem poderoso como ele logo irá se cansar de uma prostitutazinha sem graça como você e então, ele irá perceber que EU sou a pessoa adequada para reinar ao seu lado e que o único lugar digno de um verme imundo como você é a masmorra.

Os olhos verdes se estreitaram perigosamente.

Aquela maldita mulher...

Aquela maldita mulher pensava em estar com o SEU Tom.

Aquela maldita mulher não sabia, mas acabava se assinar sua sentença de morte.

- A única vagabunda oferecida aqui é você, Bella – sorriu com burla – Porque a minha posição é a de príncipe consorte e você sabe disso.

- Seu pirralho de sangue-ruim imundo...!

- Ora, seus insultos já foram melhores – suspirou teatralmente – Talvez seja a idade, não é mesmo? Céus, eu nem deveria estar discutindo com você, meus parentes eram o que você chama de muggles imundos, mas eles me ensinaram a nunca responder aos idosos.

Os olhos negros brilharam de ódio.

E Harry, silenciosamente, conectava-se com Tom em sua mente.

- Diga-me, Bella, você vai fazer quantos anos? Cinqüenta? Cinqüenta e cinco? Se bem que pela sua cara eu daria uns sessenta, mas eu acho que é por causa de Azkaban, aquele lugar acaba mesmo com as pessoas. Agora me responda, você acha mesmo que um homem de beleza indiscutível como o Lord das Trevas iria sequer olhar para a sua cara feia e enrugada?

Bellatrix estava bufando de ódio.

Seus olhos negros brilharam de maneira assassina quando ela sacou a varinha, apontando-a para um desarmado Harry. E contra todo o prognóstico, o menino-que-sobreviveu sorriu interiormente. Ele esperava apenas que sua aposta fosse correta e assim, a enlouquecida mulher decidisse torturá-lo um pouco, antes de matá-lo. Por sorte, em se tratando de Bellatrix Lestrange, você sempre poderia apostar num pouco de tortura primeiro:

- CRUCIO!

Harry, então, caiu no chão aos gritos, voltando a sentir os efeitos daquela conhecida maldição depois de tantos anos.

- Isso, deixe-me ouvir você chorar, bebê Potter – cantarolava com ódio, esquecendo o mundo inteiro a sua volta, concentrando-se apenas nos gritos daquele menino infernal que ousara roubar o seu lugar com o seu amado Lord.

Ela estava concentrada unicamente na dor de Harry.

Tão concentrada que não percebeu três pessoas se aproximarem.

E um par de brilhantes olhos vermelhos a encarando com uma fúria assassina.

- Bellatrix – ordenou uma voz fria e sibilante – suspenda a maldição.

- Mi... Mi Lord...

- Eu não vou repetir minha ordem.

- Sim, Mi Lord – na mesma hora, ela suspendeu a maldição, deixando um trêmulo Harry a respirar com dificuldade no chão.

Os dois Comensais da Morte que acompanhavam o Lord das Trevas se afastam ao perceberem a cólera que emanava do obscurecido olhar de seu amo. E sem pensar duas vezes, Tom se aproximou do pequeno corpo de seu amado, que lhe sorriu fracamente ao enfocá-lo na visão:

- Desculpe incomodá-lo, Tom... – murmurou, referindo-se ao pedido de auxílio que lhe enviara há alguns minutos pela conexão de suas mentes.

- Não se preocupe, pequeno. Você está bem?

- Sim, eu acho que sim – tossiu levemente – Eu queria me desculpar, mas eu não sei por que ela fez isso...

- Ora, seu pirralho...!

- Silêncio, Lestrange – a perigosa voz logo fez a mulher se calar e abaixar a cabeça – E você não precisa se desculpar com ninguém, pequeno, não foi culpa sua.

O menino, então, sorriu, encarando-o com aquele conhecido olhar que refletia apenas profundo amor e adoração e que sempre preenchia o vazio coração do Lord das Trevas.

- Avery, convoque todos os Comensais da Morte no Salão de Reuniões imediatamente – Tom ordenou para um dos Comensais, que logo fez uma profunda reverência e se retirou para cumprir a exigência do Lord – E McNair, escolte esta cadela para o salão e se certifique de que ela não possa escapar.

- Sim, meu senhor.

Em choque, Bellatrix se viu despojada de sua varinha e arrastada por correntes mágicas que drenavam suas forças até o Salão de Reuniões.

Por sua vez, Tom carregava delicadamente o menino de belos olhos verdes em seu colo, que lhe sorria com carinho, assegurando:

- Eu estou bem, Tom.

- Eu vou chamar a Owens para verificar algum ferimento e...

- Não é preciso, meu amor, eu estou bem – murmurou, abaixando o olhar ao estar contrariando as palavras de seu amado. Mas este não lhe repreendeu e Harry, então, aproveitou para continuar com suavidade – Eu gostaria de ir com você para saber o que vai acontecer com ela.

- Não. Você ficará descansando em nosso quarto.

- Oh... Tudo bem... – suspirou, abaixando o olhar – Mesmo que ela tenha razão, eu quero que você saiba que isso nunca vai diminuir o que eu sinto por você.

- Razão em que, Harry?

- Não importa, eu...

- O que ela disse? – perguntou severamente.

- Que eu não passo de uma prostitutazinha barata da qual você logo irá se cansar – respondeu baixinho, mas então, acrescentou com um pequeno sorriso – mas não tem problema, mesmo que minha função seja apenas permanecer no quarto e em sua cama, eu já fico feliz com isso, porque eu estou com você

- Não diga bobagens...!

- Eu sei que eu não posso estar presente na reunião porque isso não coincide com a minha função, mas eu não me importo, Tom, porque eu só quero fazer você feliz.

O Lord das Trevas estreitou os olhos perigosamente. Em sua mente, ele jurava a si mesmo que Bellatrix ia se arrepender de cada uma de suas palavras.

- Vamos para o Salão de Reuniões, pequeno, está na hora de todos verem o que significa ser o príncipe consorte de Lord Voldemort.

Assim, aninhando-se no peito forte de Tom, o pequeno Gryffindor, que possuía óbvias tendências Slytherins em seus momentos de ciúme, apenas sorriu, murmurando levemente:

- Obrigado, Tom.

Naquela tarde, os Comensais da Morte sem dúvida alguma perceberam o que significava ser o príncipe consorte, o qual se encontrava no colo do Lord das Trevas – que permanecia sentado em seu trono – apreciando o espetáculo, e perceberam também o destino que aguardava àqueles que ousassem atentar contra o menino de belos olhos verdes e sorriso angelical, pois a ensangüentada cabeça de Bellatrix Lestrange, agora separada do corpo, deixava uma mensagem clara aos espectadores. Harry, enquanto isso, permanecia aninhado no cálido peito de seu amado, que lhe acariciava os cabelos revoltos, e observava os restos mortais da desprezível mulher serem queimados com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

_- Está feliz, pequeno?_

_- Sim._

- _Porque sente que seu padrinho foi vingado?_

_- Não_ – deu uma pequena risadinha, se aconchegando ainda mais naquele corpo forte e protetor – _Porque agora ela já não poderá olhar para você com os olhos cheios de luxúria e cobiça._

Surpreso, Tom se viu sem ação por alguns segundos. E então, surpreendendo a todos, deixou escapar uma gargalhada divertida que ecoou pelo aposento e fez os pobres Comensais da Morte que ainda se encontravam enjoados com cena sentirem um arrepio de medo lhes subir pela espinha.

_- Meu pequeno Gryffindor ciumento... _– murmurou com carinho. E o menor apenas sorriu, ronronando em apreciação às carícias.

**(Fim do Flashback)**

-x-

- Amo Harry! Amo Harry, senhor!

- O que foi, Trixy? – o menino-que-sobreviveu, que naquele momento desfrutava de uma agradável leitura na biblioteca da mansão, perguntou calmamente ao esbaforido elfo que havia ingressado no local às pressas.

- Nana queimou o jantar! Ela queimou o jantar especial que o amo Harry mandou preparar! Aquela elfa velha e caduca queimou o jantar especial do amo Harry! – choramingava – O Lord vai ficar bravo quando chegar! O Lord vai nos castigar! Somos elfos maus! Elfos maus!

Harry, então, suspirou e pediu delicadamente para o elfo se acalmar enquanto eles seguiam para a cozinha.

Depois de dois anos circulando livremente pela Mansão Riddle, a qual considerava seu verdadeiro e único lar, cuidando para que cada detalhe, isto é, desde o jantar até a decoração do Salão de Reuniões, estivesse de acordo com o refinado gosto de seu amado, Harry não se surpreendia quando uma simples ordem – a mais banal que fosse – desandasse sem a sua supervisão. Francamente, às vezes ele se perguntava como Tom conseguira sobreviver naquele lugar tantos anos sem a sua ajuda, mas talvez isto explicasse porque antigamente a expectativa de vida dos elfos domésticos não era tão altas na Mansão Riddle, mas com Harry ali as coisas haviam mudado e os pobres elfos podiam até dormir em paz agora, pois sabiam que o jovem e bondoso amo Harry estaria sempre por perto para orientá-los a fazer as coisas como o Lord gostava.

- Eu me pergunto como você conseguiu fazer isso, Nana... – Harry murmurou, ao abrir a panela e observar aquilo que seria um belo Risoto de Linguado com Camarões banhado ao Azeite de Ervas reduzido a uma massa negra e tostada.

- Perdão, amo Harry! Perdão! Nana é uma elfa ruim! Nana deve se castigar! – aos prantos, a elfa correu para bater com a cabeça na lateral do fogão, mas Harry gentilmente a impediu, oferecendo um sorriso doce à pequena criatura que logo corou e se agarrou às pernas do jovem amo.

- Por favor, não se machuque, Nana. Você precisa apenas me dar uma mãozinha para cozinharmos outra coisa, está bem? Tom estará chegando daqui a pouco, precisamos nos apressar.

- Sim, amo Harry! Nana vai fazer o que for preciso!

- Trixy também! – afirmou o outro elfo, agarrando a outra perna de Harry enquanto olhava para Nana com ciúme.

- Ótimo. Eu agradeço muito, pessoal – Harry sorriu, colocando o avental que estava em cima da mesa e se preparando para por a mão na massa, literalmente.

Desde o topo de um dos armários, Nagini observava a cena com diversão, sem deixar de apreciar o delicioso aroma que a culinária de Harry desprendia, enquanto sorria mentalmente ao pensar que Harry não poderia estar mais feliz com a sua inusitada, porém agradável rotina.

- Voilá! – comentou divertido ao finalizar o prato. E os dois elfos domésticos, por sua vez, encaravam-no com lágrimas de emoção em seus olhos.

- Está magnífico, amo Harry!

- Perfeito, amo Harry! Sem dúvida alguma!

_- Eu quero um pouco... _– Nagini murmurou preguiçosamente e Harry apenas lhe mostrou a língua.

_- Espere até o jantar._

Por sorte – pelo menos na concepção de Nagini –, o Lord das Trevas não demorou a chegar e logo a deliciosa refeição pôde ser servida na Sala de Jantar ricamente decorada com taças de cristais e talheres de prata, na qual o casal mais famoso do Mundo Mágico se encontrava agora a saborear a magnífica iguaria. Tom estava situado na cabeceira da imponente mesa de mogno e Harry, com um deslumbrante sorriso, encontrava-se ao seu lado direito e assim, os dois, conversando sobre assuntos sem importância do Ministério, deliciavam-se com a refeição preparada por Harry.

- Como está o jantar, Tom? – perguntou com evidente expectativa. E o aludido, por sua vez, não pôde deixar de sorrir, pois desde que colocara a primeira porção em contato com seus lábios, percebera que aquele elaborado Penne com Aspargos frescos e Camarões Flambados havia sido feito por Harry.

- Oh, está magnífico, pequeno.

- Que bom que você gostou – seu sorriso cresceu ainda mais.

- Eu mandei você providenciar um jantar especial para hoje, mas não esperava que você superasse dessa formar as minhas expectativas – comentou, levando um gole do caro Chardonnay aos lábios – Meus parabéns, pequeno.

- Obrigado, Tom.

- Agora você deve estar se perguntando por que eu gostaria de um jantar especial hoje, não é mesmo?

- Sim – confessou baixinho, desviando o olhar, mas o Lord apenas sorriu divertido e com um breve aceno, ordenou que o menino viesse sentar em seu colo, algo que Harry logo obedeceu encantado.

- Hoje é um dia especial, pequeno – murmurou em sua nuca fazendo o pequeno corpo de Harry estremecer com o contato – porque eu me dei férias do Ministério para sair de viagem com você amanhã.

- Viagem? – murmurou em choque.

- Sim. Eu sei que você nunca saiu do país, então, o nosso destino será uma surpresa, mas avise aos elfos para prepararem nossas malas com roupas leves.

- Certo... – respondeu, ainda um pouco confuso, mas não demorou muito para as suas belas esmeraldas se verem inundadas por aquele característico brilho apaixonado. Afinal, o seu amado Lord estava fazendo aquilo tudo para _ele_ – Obrigado, Tom.

Harry não poderia negar que estava receoso com a possibilidade de lidar com outros seres humanos nesta viajem, pois desde que passara a viver em seu sótão e então, na Mansão Riddle, a proximidade de uma grande quantidade de pessoas ou de um desconhecido o deixava nervoso.

Contudo, Harry sabia que na presença de Tom, nada poderia ameaçá-lo.

E com o seu amado Lord, ele iria até o fim do mundo.

- Animado, pequeno?

- Muito – respondeu com sinceridade e então, para seu completo deleite, seus lábios logo foram arrebatados por um exigente e apaixonado beijo.

-x-

Expectativa.

Esta simples palavra poderia descrever todo o conjunto de sensações que Harry vivia no exato momento.

Ao acordar naquela manhã, rodeado pelos fortes e possessivos braços de Tom, o menino logo percebeu que aquele era o dia da viagem que seu amado mencionara na noite anterior. E obviamente, ele não poderia estar mais animado.

Assim, depois de um demorado banho a dois, o qual Harry ainda corava ao se lembrar, o casal desceu para o café da manhã vestindo roupas no mínimo incomuns. Isto é, o sempre elegante Lord das Trevas que raramente vestia um conjunto que não consistisse de tons escuros e o mais caro tecido com o qual se pudesse fabricar uma túnica, naquele momento, vestia um par de pretos tênis muggles com meias da mesma cor, é claro, uma bermuda preta com bolsos de cada lado na altura dos joelhos, a qual deixava ligeiramente exposta as musculosas pernas, em conjunto com uma camiseta branca de algodão por baixo de uma camisa vinho aberta e com as mangas torcidas, mas o que acentuava ainda mais seu charme eram os ósculos escuros adorando o bonito rosto de traços firmes.

Harry, por sua vez, encontrava-se adorável num short jeans claro, que deixava suas belas e torneadas pernas amostra, em conjunto com uma camiseta verde água que acentuava o lindo brilho de seus olhos e combinava perfeitamente com o par de tênis brancos e com os óculos escuros emoldurando seu fino rosto.

- _Então, meus queridos, para onde nós vamos? _– uma conhecida voz se fez ouvir no momento em que os dois retiraram os óculos escuros, colocando-os dobrados na gola da camiseta, e se sentaram à mesa do café.

_- Você, pelo que eu saiba, não vai para lugar nenhum, Nagini._

_- Não seja mau, Tom! Eu quero acompanhá-los na viagem!_

_- Primeiro, eu sou o Lord das Trevas, portanto, eu sou necessariamente mau_ – explicou, revirando os olhos, enquanto se servia de uma xícara de café preto e um prato de omelete – _e segundo, você não irá conosco e ponto final._

_- Isso não é justo, eu quero ir com vocês! Você não pode me roubar o Harry por duas semanas!_

_- É claro que posso, ele é meu._

_- Ora, eu vou morder...!_

_- Nagini, por favor_ – um nervoso Harry interferiu antes que a serpente atacasse o Lord e as maldições começassem a voar pela mesa do café – _Eu prometo trazer um monte de presentes, tudo bem? Mas eu acho que o Tom quer que nós dois possamos passar um tempo sozinhos... _– murmurou com as bochechas ligeiramente vermelhas.

- _Oh, entendi_ – comentou com malícia – _Seus danadinhos, saindo de férias para poder acasalar com mais freqüência e tranqüilidade, não é mesmo?_

_- NAGINI!_ – Harry gritou vermelho de vergonha, enquanto o Lord apenas riu divertido e concordou com a pervertida serpente.

E foi nesse clima de diversão e mortificação de um pobre e envergonhado Harry que o café da manhã se seguiu. Contudo, não demorou muito e um dos elfos apareceu para informar que a Chave de Portal estava pronta para a hora em que o Lord desejasse partir e assim, ao finalizar a refeição e se despedirem de Nagini, os dois magos logo se viram em frente a uma velha xícara de chá que os levaria para longe da Inglaterra. E ao tocar na borda da xícara, sentindo o Hall de Entrada da mansão começar a girar ao seu redor, Harry não pôde deixar de se sentir nervoso com a possibilidade de entrar em contato com a civilização novamente, mas muito feliz com a oportunidade de passar todos esses dias com o seu amado Lord.

A expectativa era visível nas belas esmeraldas ainda no momento da aterrissagem, que, por sorte, foi amparada pelo firme agarre de Tom em sua cintura. Mas antes mesmo que Harry pudesse agradecer a intervenção do maior, que o impedira de cair vergonhosamente no chão, ele se viu simplesmente sem fala ao contemplar a bela paisagem a sua volta.

Aquele lugar era o paraíso na Terra.

-x-

A Chave de Portal havia levado Harry e Tom para uma pequena ilha ao sul do Mar Mediterrâneo, impossível de ser mapeada por muggles, completamente deserta e inóspita, que, no entanto, era propriedade do Lord das Trevas. A pequena ilha, completamente isolada de qualquer rastro de civilização, estava rodeada por água azul turquesa, praias brilhantes de areia tão cristalina quanto à própria água e um verde impressionante formando todo o entorno da bela paisagem, com palmeiras enormes e inúmeras flores exóticas de beleza inestimável dando um ar de leveza e tranqüilidade ao impressionante cenário.

Em meio àquela acolhedora paisagem, próximo à praia de água cristalina, erguia-se um deslumbrante chalé de três andares forjado em vidro temperado e mármore branco e cujo formato dava a impressão de um cubo de vidro rodeado de pilares de mármore. O chalé possuía ainda cinco quartos sendo três deles com suíte, dois banheiros sociais com ofurô, sala de estar, sala de jantar, escritório, biblioteca, cozinha e hall de entrada, sendo que todos os lugares eram amplos e arejados, com uma iluminação impressionante devido à estrutura de vidro e dando um belo arremate com os móveis caros e de qualidade indiscutível.

O belo chalé estava conectado à praia por uma passarela de mármore branco que encerrava num cais dentro da água, dando uma impressão imponente e acolhedora à luxuosa construção forjada em mármore e vidro.

- Incrível... – murmurou o menor, olhando a sua volta com as belas esmeraldas brilhando de admiração.

- Sem dúvida, este lugar é um dos mais impressionantes que eu adquiri.

- Isso é seu? Quero dizer... Isso tudo é seu, Tom?

- Sim, a ilha inteira – afirmou com naturalidade – É uma ilha pequena e inóspita que nenhum muggle seria capaz de localizar. Eu a comprei a alguns anos de uma família de sangues-puros italianos para ter um lugar ao qual me retirar quando precisasse descansar da estupidez de meus Comensais da Morte e quisesse apreciar alguns momentos de lazer. Contudo, desde então, eu nunca mais havia colocado os pés aqui.

Harry ouvia as palavras de seu amado com atenção. E ao final do relato, não pôde deixar de lhe brindar com um lindo sorriso, murmurado em seguida:

- Obrigado por me trazer aqui.

- Eu sei que você nunca foi à praia antes, então imaginei que fosse gostar. Minha suposição foi correta?

- Sim! Eu adorei Tom!

- Fico feliz – respondeu simplesmente, abraçando a cintura do menor e assim, caminhando com ele em direção à entrada do chalé.

Harry, então, logo se viu maravilhado com a decoração do interior do chalé e observou que o ar imponente não se restringia apenas à fachada. O luxo e a ostentação também se sobressaíam no interior. Ambientações claras e decoradas com precisão nos detalhes, isto é, preocupando-se desde a beleza do granito que formavam as escadas em formato de caracol até os caros vasos da dinastia Ming, que adoravam as diversas estantes, ofereciam um ar acolhedor e ao mesmo tempo imbuído de nobreza, enquanto a qualidade dos materiais e o design contemporâneo de muitos objetos muggles garantiram o conforto exigido pelo Lord das Trevas.

Depois de constatarem que estavam instalados no maior quarto do chalé, o casal de magos pegou algumas toalhas e para deleite do menino-que-sobreviveu, seguiram em direção à praia para aproveitarem alguns momentos de diversão e lazer.

- Não vá muito longe, Harry.

- Certo – sorriu, concordando depressa e então, seguindo para a água cristalina como uma criança pequena.

Tom, por sua vez, apenas balançou a cabeça, exasperado, e seguiu para uma das poltronas que rodeavam a orla da praia. Cabe-se apontar que a orla da praia possuía diversas poltronas reclináveis e acolchoadas que ofereciam um conforto indiscutível e que sem problema algum poderiam abrigar duas pessoas ou mais. E existiam ainda pequenas mesas de mármores com cadeiras e guarda-sóis espalhados por todo o entorno da praia, que davam a impressão de o chalé consistir num daqueles imponentes Resorts muggles com praias particulares que eram visitados todos os anos por centenas de ricos turistas.

- Tom... – uma animada voz lhe distraiu de sua leitura.

O Lord, pois, havia trazido um livro de encantamentos em Parsel realmente interessante e não pensara duas vezes antes de se acomodar na poltrona, expondo agora o dorso desnudo ao estar apenas de bermuda, com os óculos escuros no rosto e o livro em mãos, enquanto deixava seu pequeno amante se divertir na água. Contudo, a julgar pela encharcada presença de Harry ao seu lado, com um sorriso que ofuscaria mil sóis em seus lábios, o menino parecia requisitar a sua presença.

- Sim?

- Você não vai entrar na água? – perguntou com as belas esmeraldas brilhando de expectativa – A temperatura está ótima e eu vi um monte de peixinhos...

Com um grande esforço, Tom conseguiu conter um sorriso.

Harry conseguia ser tão inocente e encantador. E o fato de estar usando apenas uma sunga preta ao estilo boxer colaborava para o Lord não desviar os olhos do pequeno corpo molhado de água salgada do mar.

- É mesmo? Você quer que eu vá ver os peixinhos com você, Harry?

- Sim, por favor, vamos brincar na água...

- Oh, eu consigo pensar em algumas brincadeiras interessantes – sorriu com malícia. E o menor corou num vermelho vibrante.

Colocando-se de pé, Tom aproveitou para pegar o menino no colo e se apoderar dos lábios rosados e Harry, por sua vez, logo enlaçou a cintura do Lord com suas pernas molhadas e lhe abraçou carinhosamente o pescoço, deixando suas línguas se unirem numa dança excitante. Em poucos minutos e antes que Harry pudesse perceber, os dois se encontravam dentro d'água e a roupas de banho se perdendo em meios às ondas calmas e aos corpos agitados.

- TOM! – o menor gritou, vendo-se penetrado de uma única estocada e sem aviso prévio do Lord, que, no entanto, permaneceu imóvel por alguns minutos desfrutando do cálido interior de Harry e permitindo que este se acostumasse à brusca intromissão. Não demorou muito e sentindo o reconfortante calor da água que lhe chegava à altura da cintura enquanto permanecia enlaçado ao corpo maior, Harry movimentou o quadril suavemente indicando que estava pronto.

E os gemidos, então, logo se perderam na paisagem.

As estocadas eram firmes e precisas naquele ponto que fazia o menino-que-sobreviveu quase desfalecer em deleite. O agarre de Tom era firme e mesmo dentro d'água mantinha um impressionante equilíbrio, preocupando-se em se apoderar dos lábios de Harry, num beijo exigente e sensual, enquanto estimulava o membro do menor no ritmo das profundas estocadas.

- Ah... Tom! – Harry gemia com os olhos fechados, concentrado na pura sensação de prazer, deixando a cabeça cair para trás e expondo seu pescoço para a faminta boca do Lord.

- Diga, meu pequeno.

- Tom... Por favor... Ah...!

- O que você quer, Harry? – perguntou, deliciando-se com as marcas que deixava no pescoço alvo do menino.

- Por favor... Ah... Ah...

- Diga o que você quer, Harry.

- Mais... – seus pensamentos pareciam nublados e incoerentes, mas não havia dúvida de que isso era o que ele mais queria agora – Mais... Por favor... Mais forte... Mais...

- Eu sou um Lord benevolente – sussurrou em seu ouvido, com um sorriso malicioso e o olhar brilhando de luxúria – Então eu atenderei o seu pedido, pequeno.

Com um grito de prazer, Harry sentiu seu corpo ser invadido por estocadas mais rápidas e profundas, que pareciam preencher sua alma, e que golpeavam com força sua próstata nublando todos os seus sentidos. Ao mesmo tempo, a habilidosa mão do Lord estimulava seu membro no mesmo ritmo e então, ele percebeu que não conseguiria durar mais tempo. Ondas de eletricidade misturadas a mais pura sensação de prazer já percorriam todo o seu corpo.

Ele queria culminar...

Mas não podia ainda.

Somente após a ordem de seu amado.

- Ainda não, pequeno – Tom murmurou, como se pudesse ler as sensações do menor, apertando ligeiramente o membro em sua mão e ganhando um gemido de desespero e súplica em resposta.

Ele adorava observa as belas esmeraldas se perderem em desespero e excitação.

Ele adorava ouvir os gemidos necessitados escapando dos lábios rosados.

Ele adorava ser o único que pudesse comandar todas as ações do menino.

E o que ele mais adorava era ver o brilho apaixonado quando Harry pedia:

- Por favor... Ah... Por favor... Tom... Eu imploro... Ah... Deixa... Ah...

E adorava ver que o menino iria se contorcer e chorar mergulhado no mais profundo prazer e desespero até ouvir sua ordem seguinte:

- Agora.

E então, Harry gozaria. Sim, ao som de sua ordem o Gryffindor deixaria sua essência ser varria pela água do mar enquanto apertava as paredes de seu interior ao redor do membro que ainda o golpeava violentamente. E assim, observando aquela deliciosa expressão que Harry sempre possuía ao experimentar o orgasmo, Tom culminara em seguida, despejando toda a sua semente dentro do menino, que o acolhera com um prazeroso gemido.

Poucos minutos depois, ao sair de dentro de Harry, o Lord o aconchegou em seus braços e normalizando suas respirações, os dois observaram com um sorriso satisfeito um cardume de peixinhos coloridos nadando tranquilamente a sua volta.

- Estou com fome... – Harry murmurou sonolento.

- Vamos voltar para o chalé, pequeno. Há essa hora, os elfos já prepararam o almoço.

- Sim, vamos – sorriu, deixando o maior carregá-lo enquanto permanecia com a sonolenta cabeça encostada em seu peito.

-x-

O decorrer das semanas seguiu neste mesmo ritmo apaixonado e divertido. Harry e Tom aproveitaram para explorar a ilha, a qual possuía três trilhas diferentes partindo do chalé e o menor, então, logo percebeu que aquele lugar era ainda mais magnífico do que havia imaginado. A primeira trilha os levara a um conjunto de cinco cachoeiras deslumbrantes após vinte minutos de caminhada e lá, o casal desfrutou da fonte de água doce unindo mais uma vez seus corpos de maneira apaixonada e desmedida.

Dias depois, quando exploraram a segunda trilha, após uma hora de caminha, Harry e Tom aproveitaram a cesta de alimentos que os elfos haviam mandado com eles a pedido de Harry e fizeram um divertido piquenique no topo da montanha mais alta da ilha, da qual podiam vislumbrar facilmente o belo chalé e a praia ao seu entorno e é claro, o magnífico pôr-do-sol, que transformou aquele momento em algo mágico sem haver a necessidade de usar as varinhas.

Por sua vez, quando exploraram a terceira trilha, passado mais alguns dias, o casal de magos se deparou com uma lagoa de água azul turquesa que curiosamente possuía uma leve mistura da água salgada do mar com a água doce das nascentes das cachoeiras e sem dúvida alguma consistia num cenário incrível, no qual os dois passaram horas e horas desfrutando da mútua companhia.

Agora, na última noite que passariam na ilha, Harry havia sugerido com os olhinhos brilhando inocentemente que passassem a noite na praia observando as estrelas e Tom logo consentiu o desejo do seu pequeno Gryffindor sendo brindado com um deslumbrante sorriso. Dessa forma, naquele exato momento, o casal de magos mais famoso do Mundo Mágico se encontrava confortavelmente acomodado numa das poltronas reclináveis que havia sido levemente modificada com um feitiço de transfiguração e agora se assemelhava mais a uma confortável cama king size coberta de lençóis brancos que combinavam perfeitamente com os inúmeros travesseiros bordados com fios dourados. A cama, é claro, permanecia rodeada por alguns candelabros flutuantes conjurados com magia que garantiam a romântica iluminação do local.

Seus corpos desnudos e a respiração ainda levemente agitada indicavam que haviam passado as últimas horas desfrutando das mais puras sensações de prazer e agora descansavam, abraçados, contemplando o brilho da lua que iluminava seus corpos entrelaçados.

Era uma noite mágica.

- Obrigado mais uma vez por me trazer aqui – Harry murmurou contra o peito do maior.

- Você está feliz?

- Muito.

- Não apenas com a viagem – acrescentou, afastando-se ligeiramente para observar os expressivos olhos do menino – Eu quero saber se você está feliz com a sua vida da forma que ela é hoje?

- Eu estou feliz – respondeu com sinceridade – Eu não poderia desejar mais nada.

- Nem a possibilidade de ter conhecido seus pais ou rever seus amigos?

Harry permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos. Confusão e receio brilhavam em seus olhos, afinal, era extremamente raro que Tom se referisse à sua antiga vida. Mas sem duvidar por um instante sequer, seus olhos se fixaram nos olhos escarlates do maior ao afirmar com segurança e semblante tranqüilo:

- Não, nem mesmo isso.

- Harry...

- Se eu gostaria de ter conhecido meus pais? – interrompeu o maior, mas dessa vez, sem desviar o olhar – Sim, é claro que sim. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu nunca teria conhecido você. E eu amo você, Tom. Eu não trocaria o que eu sinto por você por nada. Eu me diverti e amei meus amigos um dia, mas eles não puderam entender os meus sentimentos. Eles esperaram de mim algo que eu não poderia dar: a imagem do salvador do Mundo Mágico, uma responsabilidade com a qual eu não queria mais lidar. Mas eu sei que eles estão num lugar melhor agora vendo como eu estou feliz com você.

Tom observou o amor e o carinho brilhando nos belos olhos verdes-esmeraldas sem pronunciar uma palavra. Ele sabia que Harry o amava. É claro que sabia, pois havia moldado a debilitada mente do menino para isso. Mas ainda sim, não esperava tamanha sinceridade em cada palavra. Ele não esperava a pureza refletida naquelas esmeraldas.

- Venha comigo, pequeno.

Quando observou o Lord se levantar e cobrir seu definido corpo com uma longa túnica negra de seda que se assemelhava a um roupão muggle, Harry engoliu em seco, imaginando que seria castigado por suas palavras. Contudo, ele não pensou duas vezes antes de se levantar também, cobrindo-se com uma túnica do mesmo feitio na cor verde clara, e seguir o maior em direção ao cais de mármore que encerrava dentro do mar. Harry estava temeroso, mas não se arrependia de suas palavras.

- Eu... Eu peço desculpas, Tom – murmurou, parando ao seu lado na borda do cais, enquanto olhava para baixo e observava as ondas colidirem com as colunas de mármore – Eu não quis ofendê-lo... Sinto muito...

- Você não precisa se desculpar, Harry.

- Mas... Hum... Você não está bravo?

- Não – sorriu, fazendo as belas esmeraldas se iluminarem – Na verdade, eu estou muito feliz.

- Mesmo? – se atreveu a perguntar. Um enorme sorriso adornando seus lábios.

- Sim. Eu estou feliz por ter você, pequeno – segurando a pequena mão esquerda de Harry, o maior sussurrou um feitiço e então, uma caixinha de veludo negra apareceu em sua mão – Eu gostaria de oficializar a sua posição como príncipe consorte, como meu companheiro, Harry, você aceitaria? – perguntou com a voz rouca, abrindo a caixinha e mostrando ao menino as duas alianças que se encontravam lá dentro.

- Tom... – murmurou, observando as jóias, maravilhado.

- Essas não são alianças comuns, Harry. Este raro par foi forjado na época de Merlin, eu só consegui devido ao meu acesso aos cofres de Salazar Slytherin como seu herdeiro, pois esta relíquia não existe mais nos dias de hoje. Quando colocarmos essas alianças em nossos dedos ao som de um encantamento pronunciado pelo cônjuge dominante, na mesma hora, nossas almas e nossas magias estarão ligadas – explicou com cuidado. E Harry, por sua vez, ouvia atentamente – isso quer dizer que não poderemos nos separar e quando um de nós vier a morrer, o outro morrerá em seguida. Consegue compreender, Harry?

- Sim.

- Isto não é uma ordem, você pode escolher aceitar ou não, se não estiver preparado agora. Mas eu gostaria de saber, você aceita este enlace comigo?

Reluzentes olhos esmeraldas se fixaram nos seus.

E com um deslumbrante sorriso, daqueles que seriam capazes de ofuscar mil sóis, Harry respondeu:

- É claro que sim, Tom – afirmou, estendendo a mão esquerda para o Lord colocar a aliança.

Tom, por sua vez, só percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração quando a soltou ao ouvir a resposta afirmativa do menor. E então, murmurando o antigo encantamento em Parsel que havia lido tantas vezes antes de embarcar nesta viagem, ele deslizou o delicado aro de ouro com três pequenos diamantes no dedo de Harry e ofereceu o aro maior sem diamantes para o menino colocar em seu dedo, o que Harry fez sem hesitar, o lindo sorriso dançando em seus lábios.

Fascinado, Harry observou uma luz dourada envolver a si mesmo e ao Lord, ao mesmo tempo em que uma cálida sensação inundava seu corpo. E então, o menino ouviu algo que sempre desejara, mas nunca havia imaginado escutar um dia:

- Eu amo você, Harry – Tom sussurrou em seus lábios, envolvendo o pequeno corpo num cálido abraço enquanto saboreava a trêmula boca de um surpreso Harry com um beijo calmo e zeloso.

Os olhos verdes, então, viram-se marejados de lágrimas.

E com um sorriso de deleite, afastando-se apenas alguns centímetros do Lord, Harry respondeu num sussurro cheio de felicidade:

- Eu também amo você, Tom, de uma forma que eu nunca pensei que poderia amar alguém um dia.

Sob a benção da luz prateada de um deslumbrante luar, ao som das ondas do mar colidindo com os pilares de mármore que formavam o cais, sobre o qual permanecia o casal apaixonado, Tom e Harry entrelaçaram suas mãos, nas quais brilhavam as alianças mágicas e olharam para o horizonte, Harry apoiando delicadamente a cabeça no ombro do maior.

Eles sabiam que o começo daquela impensada relação havia sido mais do que inusitado.

Mas sabiam também que desde então todo o ódio havia se transformado em amor.

E agora, nada poderia separá-los.

-x-

Enquanto isso, na Grã-Bretanha, mais especificamente em seu escritório pessoal na Mansão Nott, Elizabeth finalizava sua segunda tese a respeito da Síndrome de Estocolmo, e dessa vez, utilizava como parâmetro todo o tratamento daquele que um dia fora o seu principal paciente, a quem chamava de "H" em seus estudos para não haver qualquer exposição da identidade do menino.

Assim, lembrando-se de todos os momentos que passara com Harry, seja em St. Mungus ou depois, na Mansão Riddle, a psicomaga não hesitou em concluir aquele estudo, que sem dúvida alguma lhe renderia seu segundo prêmio Varinha de Ouro, com a seguinte citação que refletia perfeitamente a quase insana, porém bonita relação de Harry Potter e Tom Riddle:

- "O amor possui razões que a própria razão desconhece" - leu em voz alta com um pequeno, porém sincero sorriso.

**FIM**

-x-

**N/A:** Meus queridos leitores... É com imensa dor no coração que eu finalizo esta história. Estocolmo foi uma das histórias que eu mais gostei de escrever, pois abordou temas que eu me interesso muito e é claro, eu pude torturar bastante o pobrezinho do Harry, cá entre nós, a melhor parte! Hehe... Eu espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado da história e agora, deste desfecho.

E aproveito para agradecer todos aqueles que mandaram **REVIEWS**. Afinal, eu não ganho nada para escrever, o meu melhor e único pagamento consiste unicamente nos seus comentários, que me animam e incentivam a continuar sempre!

Obrigada mesmo!

Um grande beijo para:

**Pandora Beaumont**... **FranRenata**... **vrriacho**... **Sandra Longbottom**... **Paulo Ruembz**...** KuroNekoDevil**... **Brunah-Akasuna**... **Malukita**... **AB Feta**... **Nicky Evans**... **Isys Skeeter**... **Kamilla Bacchi**... **Kimberly Anne Potter**... e **lily-lecter!** (a propósito, parabéns pelo aniversário no dia 15/02 e desculpe a demora! Hehe...).

Eu agradeço de coração ao comentário de todos vocês.

E para aqueles que ficaram tristes com o final da história, por favor, animem-se! Uma nova história quentinha está saindo do forno para vocês! Hehe... Sim, em algumas semanas eu postarei uma **nova história**, cujo casal será **Tom e Harry** novamente... – Ok, deu para perceber que eu amo esses dois, né? –... Ma com uma **temática completamente diferente**! O primeiro capítulo já foi iniciado e eu espero sinceramente que vocês também apreciem está nova história intitulada: **Destinos Entrelaçados.**

Mais uma vez eu agradeço àqueles que me acompanharam até aqui.  
Um grande beijo... E espero vê-los na minha próxima história!


End file.
